Diálogos de la Manzana
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Emma hubiese mordido el hojaldre de manzana hechizada en vez de Henry? ¿Qué habría sido de la Salvadora? ¿Y de Regina? Una versión paralela (y muy Swanqueen) en la que la maldición recae sobre Emma y no sobre Henry...
1. 15 de junio

**Esta es una versión diferente del final de la primera temporada. Pongamos que a Regina, por una sola vez, le hubiera salido bien un plan. Que hubiera logrado que Emma mordiera el hojaldre envenenado, que Henry no la hubiese detenido y que por tanto la Salvadora cayera en la maldición del sueño. Ese sería realmente el final feliz que deseaba Regina, ¿no...?**

**Esta historia se actualizará muy a menudo, nada que ver con el FF de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", por dos razones: la primera, los capítulos son infinitamente más cortos. La segunda, es que todo transcurrirá como transcurre para Regina, es decir, casi día a día! :)**

**Para críticas, comentarios o cualquier cosa... dejad RW! :) También queda Twitter ( SummerWineSip) y el grupo de SwanQueen (Español). Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

¿Y esto es todo? ¿Tú eres todo? ¿Ese arma letal e imparable engendrada por el amor verdadero? ¿De verdad? Sabía que esa pareja de empalagosos y detestables Charmings eran patéticos, pero al menos esperaba algo más de… no sé, ¿resistencia? ¿Esfuerzo? ¿Desafío?

Pero no. A esto se reduce mi adversaria. A una mujer en coma, en la UCI, rodeada de cables y tubos. Eres mantequilla en mis manos. Tan fácil de matar. Y tan tentador… Me hubiera gustado verte dar ese bocado al hojaldre, disfrutar de como lo tragabas antes de descubrir que algo iba mal, mirar mientras el veneno se extendía instantáneamente por tu cuerpo. Y verte caer redonda en la cocina de Mary Margareth. Tengo entendido que tardaron más de una hora en encontrarte allí tirada, sola, respirando a duras penas.

Si te vieras, Emma. Tumbada, con la piel de color blanco, casi transparente. Eres una invitación a gritos a atravesarte el pecho y arrancarte el corazón. Sería incluso un gesto de compasión. Sé lo que hace esa maldición del sueño, sé lo que debes estar sufriendo… Podría ser benévola y bondadosa y terminar ahora con tu vida. ¿Te gustaría?

Pero no puedo. Henry me frena. Nadie le creería, por supuesto. Pero él sabría que he sido yo y jamás me lo perdonaría. Ahora está enfadado. Realmente, está furioso y no me dirige la palabra, su instinto le advirtió desde el primer momento de que tu enfermedad llevaba mi huella, aunque no sabe cómo lo hice. Y todo gracias a una triste Mary Margareth que tiró el trozo de postre a la basura sin darle mayor importancia. Debería darle las gracias, ¿no crees?

Qué maleducada. Encima que vengo a visitarte a este deprimente hospital de pueblo, ¿no vas a responderme? Deberías ver al doctor Whale, haciendo cientos de pruebas y análisis. Creo que va a quedarse calvo de tanto darle vueltas…

Pero no pasa nada. En unos meses, semanas quizás, todos te habrán olvidado. Incluso Henry, créeme. No estarás muerta, cierto, pero al menos habré neutralizado a esa horrible y peligrosa amenaza que se cernía sobre mi maravillosa maldición. Y serás un simple recuerdo de alguien que una vez pasó por Storybrooke, estuvo aquí, e incluso fue sheriff. Pero ya no tendrás nombre, ni cara, ni importancia. ¿No te encanta? Porque yo estoy pletórica Emma…

Buenas noches y felices sueños, salvadora.

_Continuará..._


	2. 17 de junio

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento! :) Espero que este giro de tuerca vaya cumpliendo con las expectativas ^^ Y como he leído en los RW, a mi también me encanta empezar con la Regina más malvada!**

**Bueno, si os gusta como marcha la historia e incluso si no, contádmelo vía Reviews! Y ahora a leer :)**

* * *

Atravieso el hospital casi a oscuras. Esperar el momento oportuno es suficiente para que las cuatro enfermeras y los dos médicos que están de guardia esta noche no me vean avanzar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Emma. Ni seguridad ni vigilantes. ¿Para qué harían falta en esta ciudad sin peligros ni mayores amenazas que las de las ardillas del bosque? ¿Para detener a una furiosa y alarmada Reina Malvada quizás?

Llego hasta el cuarto donde han trasladado a la sheriff y… todo sigue igual. Tal y como la dejé. Ese inepto e incapaz doctor sin conocimientos de medicina… No debí tomarme en serio las palabras de un científico loco de pacotilla como Whale. Al fin y al cabo es médico porque yo le di ese título, ni siquiera ha pisado una universidad, ¡joder! Sólo era la estúpida esperanza de un mequetrefe.

Parecía tan convencido cuando hablaba con Mary Margareth en la cafetería de la abuelita, tan seguro de que Emma hacía pequeñas mejoras y que podría acabar saliendo del coma. Era como si la Salvadora ya hubiera empezado a pasearse por la habitación y a pedir algo de comer...

Inepto, incompetente e inútil. Eso es lo que es. Ni siquiera sabe a qué se enfrenta realmente. En este u otro mundo, no hay forma de parar mi maldición del sueño. No hay milagros, no hay antídoto, los pacientes son pacientes siempre. Excepto tu madre, claro. Pero esa es una excepción que tú no puedes repetir, ¿verdad, solitaria y despegada sheriff? Oh, por cierto, ya no eres ni eso. Ya no tienes placa. Ahora la comisaría está bajo el mando de Sídney. Seguro que te encantaría levantarte y poder ir a darle la enhorabuena.

Agarro el brazo, laxo y sin fuerzas, y lo dejo caer contra el colchón. No opone ninguna resistencia, no puede hacerlo. Las constantes continúan igual, sin subidas ni bajadas. Lentas y tan débiles que cada una de ellas parece ir a ser la última. Eso es música para mis oídos.

Pero no puedo fiarme. Me aseguraré de que no muevas un solo dedo. Nunca. Digamos que, por ahora, puedes contar con una nueva visita. Considérame tu ángel de la guarda. Solo que a la inversa.

Por esta noche es suficiente, siga con ese color tan saludable, Swan. Siga haciéndome feliz, que yo procuraré no hacer ruido cuando venga a verla. Ya sabe, para no despertarla…

_Continuará..._


	3. 21 de junio

**Y aquí tenemos un nuevo episodio... Otra aparición más de nuestra malvada y encantadora alcaldesa :) Gracias por los RW! ^^ Y cada día somos más los que vamos a "visitar a Emma" cada noche! Gracias por seguir la historia y ahora a leer...!**

* * *

**21 de junio**

Tanta máquina, tanto monitor, tanto inaguantable pitidito y, probablemente lo más desquiciante son las flores que hoy ha vuelto a traer Mary Margareth. Ojalá pudieras verlas. Son tan cursis como ella misma. Y no podrías no darme la razón. Lilas, margaritas, artemisas… el sueño de cualquier alérgico.

Y ambas cosas, las máquinas y las flores, son inútiles y desquiciantes. Los pitiditos vigilan un corazón que siempre late uniformemente y que nunca sufrirá cambio alguno. Y las flores son para disfrute de unos ojos que nunca las verán. Una estupidez. Como venir una noche más a asegurarme de que el Doctor Whale se equivoca al confiar en ti. Igual que todos. Él se confunde, tú no despertarás y yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y horas de sueño. Algo de lo que no voy colmada, dada mi dificultad para lograr un sueño largo y reparador…

Al menos si aún tuviera mi magia no tendría que esperar a las doce de la noche para entrar sin ser vista. Podría simplemente aparecerme. Puf. Y sería suficiente. Pero no. Tengo que limitarme a colarme como un vulgar ladrón. Si al menos no hubiéramos sido enemigas declaradas, si hubieras sido más sumisa y obediente, si no te hubieras enfrentado a mí de forma tan obvia, podría fingir que éramos amigas y que vengo a verte. Pero no.

Sería tan difícil explicar por qué ahora sí me preocupa alguien que cuando aún caminaba me producía un odio tan tangible, que prefiero esto. Estas discretas y aburridas visitas en las que tú te limitas a dormir y yo a observar que aún lo haces.

En el fondo es hasta satisfactorio. Vengo, te veo, me voy. Y sigo con mi vida. Esa que tú no tienes. Esa que yo estoy recuperando ahora que tú no rondas alrededor de ella para destruirla. Cuando me pregunto por qué sigo viniendo cada noche hasta este cuarto triste y solitario me doy cuenta de una cosa muy gratificante: esta es la prueba de mi victoria, este es mi final feliz.

Felices sueños y no te olvides de regar las plantas.

_Continuar..._


	4. 22 de junio

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Gracias por los reviews... ¡y que no paren! ^^ Contadme que os parece, que pensáis, etc. Y aora... volvamos con nuestra malvada alcaldesa :)**

**Para cualquier cosa: Summerwinesip, el grupo Swan Queen Español y mi otro FF "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :)**

* * *

¡Hasta en sueños creas problemas! Maldita y frustrante Swan. ¡Tú y tu estúpida existencia! Es tal la tentación de terminar contigo, de asfixiarte con esa blanca e impoluta almohada… Si te hubiera descuartizado según atravesaste las puertas de Storybrooke todos los problemas habrían acabado antes de empezar, todo estaría bien.

Pero no. Te dejé vivir, te dejé dar esperanza a seres ridículos como Gold y ahora debo estar controlando todo lo que dejaste a medias antes de echarte a dormir. Por tu culpa ese traidor de Rumpel ha aparecido borracho en mi puerta gritando improperios, acusándome de acabar contigo y con su oportunidad de recuperar a su hijo, y otras tantas estupideces que no he entendido. ¡Él, que me engañó a mí para lanzar su maldición, acusándome a voz en grito de envenenarte!

Puede que tenga razón, pero él es tan culpable como yo. ¿Pensaba acaso que me quedaría quieta viéndote arrebatarme todo por cuanto he dado mi vida? ¿Todo por lo que ofrecí hasta el corazón de mi padre? Yo luché por este mundo, pague el precio que se me exigió y nada ni nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Pero no. Gold y sus estúpidos recuerdos de mundos pasados no han sido capaces de entrar en razón. Ha gritado, me ha empujado y, por supuesto, ha despertado a Henry. Mi hijo ha bajado las escaleras para ver a ese energúmeno gritar y reclamarme que le hubiera envenenado. Lleva días encerrado en su tienda, probando mil pociones, otras tantas recetas e, incluso, hechizos. Pero nada funciona. Aquí no hay magia, él no posee nada de su poder y los hechizos son solo palabras con rima y musiquilla.

No era más que un borracho. Un borracho amargado, deprimido y sin potestad para toserme. Así mismo se lo he dicho a su cara, agarrando el cuello de su camisa, hundiéndole hasta que sólo le ha faltado gemir un triste: "Despiértala, por favor". Basta decir que, mientras le lanzaba a través de mi puerta, he sonreído y he respondido "Jamás". Y, oh Swan, cuánto he disfrutado diciéndolo.

Pero Henry… ¡Henry estaba allí! Despierto y atento a todo. Ha escuchado cada maldita palabra de ese estúpido de Gold, ha escuchado mi respuesta, ¡joder! Por tu culpa mi hijo se ha encerrado en su cuarto gritando que soy una asesina. Que tú, la mujer que le abandonó como un perro, eres su madre y yo sólo una asesina.

No te mereces nada. No te mereces estas ridículas flores, ni este cuarto, ni una sola de las atenciones médicas que ni siquiera sirven de algo. No, no te mereces nada. Nada excepto la maldición. Eso es cuanto debes tener. Un sueño sempiterno en una pesadilla infernal. Quizás no pueda matarte por mi hijo. Pero créeme que disfruto de cada segundo que tú sufres ese encantador destino. Todo tuyo, maldita sheriff.

_Continuará..._


	5. 5 de julio

**Retomamos... Unos días después. No importa que se enfade, en el fondo, todo le sale bien a Regina. ¿O no? :P**

**Sigamos comentando en Reviews y la alcaldesa seguirá visitando a la salvadora... :) **

* * *

**5 de julio**

No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije. Todo está regresando a la normalidad. Empieza el verano, la ciudad se prepara para unas vacaciones en las que nadie saldrá de aquí aunque nadie se extrañará por ello e, incluso, David ha regresado a la ciudad y ha recuperado su triste trabajo en el refugio de animales. Tal y como yo lo diseñé. La maldición es demasiado fuerte como para desoírla eternamente. Tras tu "accidente", como se conoce por aquí, David tuvo la osadía de dejar a Kathryn y marcharse a Boston a hacer no sé bien el qué.

Pero ya ha regresado.

El censo de habitantes está de nuevo completo y yo sigo reinando sobre todos ellos. Como debe ser. Incluso el reloj de la antigua torre está fallando. Nunca pensé que me resultaría gratificante escuchar un reloj traquetear, quedarse parado o avanzar a ratos. De vez en cuando Leroy sube, lo arregla y lo pone en hora. Pero dura unos días y vuelve a romperse.

Aquí, aislada de todo, es posible que no entienda la ironía de la situación o que no le haga tanta gracia. Pero créame, esto es el paraíso.

_Continuará..._


	6. 7 de julio

**Para quienes preguntan si Regina se caerá del guindo y abrirá los ojos... es un Swanqueen en toda regla :) Sólo diré eso! ;) Por lo demás, no adelantaré nada, contadme que os parece vía reviews y así seguiremos viendo que ocurre... :)**

**Ahora, a leer!**

* * *

**7 de Julio**

¿Ha estado aquí, verdad? Desearía poder golpearte con cualquier hechizo y obligarte a confesar. Le huelo. Esa peste a anticuario y alcohol rancio… es tan de Gold. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ha probado contigo?

Remuevo tus mantas, retiro el pijama, incluso aparto el pelo de tu rostro y miro tus ojos. No hay nada nuevo. Placida e inconscientemente dormida. Sería divertido que, por probar, Gold incluso intentara darte un beso. ¿Te imaginas? Los labios de esa serpiente sobre ti, tratando de despertarte como si sus babas en su boca fueran un interruptor.

Pero no, dudo que haya intentado algo tan estúpido. Me encargaría de que saliera en los periódicos. Alcohólico necrófilo besa a sheriff indefensa. Aunque aún no se puede considerar del todo necrofilia, ¿no? Mientras respires, aunque sea sin casi fuerzas, estás viva. Perturbadoramente viva.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama. Las amenazas suenan mejor proferidas cerca del rostro de la víctima. Le otorgan más fuerza, más intensidad. Decirlo en voz alta tiene un sabor que no posee el mero hecho de pensarlo y guardarlo para ti: "¿Cómo es eso de estar obligada a dormir siempre? ¿De no encontrar la salida y ver cómo la vida se te escapa sin solución? ¿Estás sufriendo tanto como me imagino?"

Aquí, tan cerca, tiene cierta aura de niña desvalida, suplicando protección. Lástima que las salvadoras no tengan príncipes azules.

Un momento. Hay algo diferente en ella. Algo que no estaba un día atrás. Ha sido un mes prácticamente entero de observarte. Y mi instinto está encendiendo las alarmas. Pero, ¿qué es?

"No te habrás ido a pasear, ¿verdad Swan? ¿Qué dirían tus padres si supieran que te has escapado del hospital? Oh, espera, no dirían nada. No saben quién eres"

Pero no logro dejar de lado esa molesta sensación de que algo no está como solía estar. Es… ¿Es tu cabeza? Está más erguida, colocada de forma más elevada, aunque la almohada es la misma… Agarro el frágil cuello, lo muevo sin prisas y con la otra mano aparto el cojín.

No es posible.

¡No, no lo es!

Respiro hondo, trato de pensar. Quiero destrozar, quiero matar, quiero provocar sufrimiento. Respiro más hondo aún. La ira se transforma en furia controlada, pero las ganas de matar siguen ahí. Parece que no sólo Gold y Mary Margareth han decidido visitarte.

Miro una vez más, antes de volver a reposar la cabeza inerte. Ese es el libro de los cuentos. El mismo que su profesora regaló a Henry. Ese maldito testimonio de nuestras vidas pasadas, ese que desató la cruzada personal que mi hijo tiene contra mí.

Henry ha estado aquí. Hoy, cuando se suponía que estaba en los recreativos. Ha sido el único momento en que ha estado lejos de mi supervisión. Y seguramente todos estos pueblerinos desagradecidos y sin sentido alguno de la lealtad le habrán dejado pasar sin avisarme ni hacerlo constar en la hoja de visitas, como correspondería.

"¿Mi hijo cree que contándote cuentos de niños despertarás?" trago hondo, hablo masticando toda la rabia que siento en este momento. "Tú no eres David, tú no eres nada. No le importas lo suficiente a nadie como para recibir ese beso. Da igual cuanto escuches, da igual cuantas fábulas escuches de Henry. Tú no tendrás final feliz, como nadie de este asqueroso pueblo".

Dejo el libro. Lo último que puedo hacer es revelarle a Henry que yo también he estado aquí. Pero este será el último día que puedas disfrutar de la compañía de mi hijo. Espero que lo hayas atesorado bien.

_Continuará..._


	7. 19 de julio

**Y aquí va otro más! :) También larguito, espero que os guste! Y que lo plasméis en reviews! ;P**

**Y a ver si llegamos a los 260 RW pronto en "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", porque el nuevo capítulo ya está en el horno! :)**

* * *

**19 de julio**

Trato de ser una buena madre, la mejor de todas. De verdad que sí. Pero no me dejan. No me dejaste tú y ahora es tu madre la que toma el relevo y me lo impide. Henry está mejor lejos de ti. No es bueno para él seguir viendo a su madre biológica en coma y sin dar respuesta a sus intentos de hacerte abrir los ojos. Por eso desde que termino de trabajar hasta que le acuesto estoy pendiente de él, controlando a donde va y con quien. Pero parece que no es suficiente.

¿Por qué nadie más entiende que lo hago por él?

Me desquicia que aún quiera verte, no soporto la idea de que te eche más de menos ni que necesite estar contigo mientras a mí me repudia. Pero sólo por eso. Es una cuestión que atañe a su bienestar, a su felicidad. Si sigue pensando que eres la salvadora, que despertarás, que salvaras a toda esta panda de desmemoriados, nunca seguirá adelante con su vida. Jamás avanzará. Seguirá siempre encerrado en este cuarto, sin entender que yo soy su familia y no tú, que apenas eras una recién llegada cuando te maldije.

Pero el fuerte de Mary Margareth nunca ha sido razonar. Le pueden las sensiblerías sin sentido y las causas perdidas. Maldita entrometida… En lugar de pensar en el bien de Henry, está aprovechando los momentos en que mi hijo está en el campamento de verano para dejarle escaparse al hospital. Y lo que es peor, para hacerlo está contando con la ayuda del cursi de David, porque ella no puede dejar solos al resto de niños.

Los dos están colaborando, sí, señorita Swan.

Por lo visto, David ahora está oficialmente divorciado. Lo sé porque sus papeles pasaron por mi oficina y, para más inri, Katherin tuvo la idea de venir a llorar a mi casa. Tras eso, la decente y virtuosa Mary Margareth dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de aceptar las atenciones de David para que no volvieran a señalarla como a una puta. Y cuando digo un tiempo prudencial me refiero a cinco días.

Eso es lo que han tardado.

Pero lo más divertido es que creen que nadie lo sabe. Que nadie ha notado que ahora ella pide la comida a casa para dos, que él hace el doble de compra, o que ella ya no va a clase en coche sino andando, porque el piso de soltero de David está a dos manzanas de la escuela. Porque esa es otra… Mary Margareth parece abandonar poco a poco el que ha sido su hogar los últimos 29 años. Otra costumbre que está perdiendo. Como si ya no fuera su casa… o como si le trajera malos recuerdos. No deje que su ego se infle, pero apostaría a que es por usted.

Ese es el tipo de necedad que suelen hacer los sensibleros. Darle valor sentimental a una simple casa, a un objeto… estúpido y ridículo. Pero a David parece encantarle la idea. De hecho, no hay día que no la espere con un ramito de flores. A este paso, entre las que Mary te trae a ti casi cada día y las que recoge David para ella, doy por deforestado el bosque en tres meses.

A pesar de ello, el pueblo no se ha levantado en un linchamiento moral contra ellos. Esperé durante días a que, en cuanto fuera obvio el romance, comenzaran las agresiones verbales, pero no ocurrió. Quizás tenga que ver con que Katheryn, no entiendo bien por qué, haya decidido empezar a salir con el profesor de gimnasia de la escuela. Sí, él ex marido con la profesora de los pequeños y ella con el profesor musculado. Así todo queda en casa. Cualquier día de estos les da hasta por salir en parejas…

Dios. Sueno igual que una maruja de clase media, con el delantal, los rulos y que charla con su vecina… Pero nada más lejos de mi intención. Si sé todo esto porque el pueblo es mío, igual que los que están en él. Y nada ocurre aquí sin que yo lo sepa y sin mi consentimiento. Y si el destino piensa, por un solo momento, que toleraré que estas relaciones sigan su curso es que alguien, ahí arriba, está muy equivocado. Mientras estén en mi ciudad, se acatan mis normas y, desde luego, no pienso consentir jamás algo así.

Pero por hoy es suficiente visita. Son las… ¡¿nueve y cuarto?! No, no puede ser. El reloj de la torre se ha parado. Otra vez. Porque, por si usted no lo sabe, su habitación tiene vistas a la plaza y la biblioteca. Sí, para la forastera, la mejor habitación. Lástima que no sepa apreciarlo. Mi teléfono si da la hora correctamente… y no sé bien cómo es ya la una de la mañana.

Me parece que por hoy la sesión de vigilancia llega a su fin. Y mi veredicto vuelve a ser que estás en coma, profunda e irremediablemente en coma. Sigue así, sheriff.

_Continuara..._


	8. 21 de julio

**Un nuevo capítulo de nuestra encantadora y malvadísima alcaldesa... :P Y, que sepáis, que hay nuevo capítulo de mi otro FF, "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :)**

**Y ahora... ¡A LEER! ^^**

* * *

**21 de julio**

Bueno, quizás y sólo quizás puede que vaya a tolerar la aberración de que David y Mary Margareth estén juntos. Y he dicho quizás, no es seguro. Antes de que en su insufrible agonía se regocije por esta pequeña victoria, ha de agradecérselo a Henry.

De alguna forma imaginó lo que tenía en mente para esos dos mentecatos. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo hizo. Y ha intercedido por ellos. Me ha suplicado que no interfiera en sus vidas ni en su relación. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente desde que Gold se presentó en mi casa… y de eso hace casi un mes.

A cambio él ha accedido a regresar a la consulta del Doctor Hopper. No es un trato justo. Para nada. Pierdo mucho más de lo que gano, pero es un avance. Al menos ahora Henry me habla y confío en que sean los propios David y Mary Magareth los que dinamiten su relación. Al fin y al cabo, no están destinados a estar juntos. Han pasado más tiempo buscándose que encontrándose, es cuestión de meses que algo nuevo falle.

El tiempo me dará la razón...

_Continuará..._


	9. 30 de julio

**Y ahí va un nuevo capítulo... Las cosas van a ir avanzando y no queda mucho. :) Espero que os guste y os dejo con nuestra alcaldesa favorita. ¡A leer! :)**

* * *

**30 de julio**

Y ahí sigue Ruby. Te mira, te peina por segunda vez, dice algunas palabras y vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Creo que no tiene claro cómo comportarse contigo. No te confundas, viene a verte, muy a menudo. Pero creo que hoy algo es diferente. Hoy la luna debe tener algo que ver. Porque esta no es una visita al uso, parece que algo atormente su interior.

Quizás la luna llena esté removiendo su naturaleza latente de mujer loba. Y no, esta vez no me refiero a lo ligera de cascos que es. Pero si no se trata de algo así no habría sentido el impulso inexplicable de entrar al hospital casi a las 12 de la noche y de coquetear con el grimoso doctor Whale para que la dejará pasar fuera de horas. Y no estaría a tu lado tratando de decir algo que no le sale. Posiblemente, tras Mary Margareth y Henry, sea ella la que más te echa de menos en este pueblo. Y no lo digo por decir. Una de cada tres veces que vengo leo su nombre en la lista de visitas. Es puntual como un reloj.

Bueno, puntual como cualquiera menos el de la torre. Cada día cumple mejor la función de adorno y peor la de reloj. Por ejemplo, ahora apunta a las cuatro menos cuarto y algo me dice que, ni es la hora de comer, ni la loba ha venido a visitarte antes de irse al after. No. Son las doce y media y Ruby está retrasando de forma considerable mi visita de comprobación.

Sea lo que sea lo que revolotea su cabeza, está inquieta, anda de un lado a otro, pero no da con la forma de sacarlo. Mi instinto me advierte que, quizás, su auténtica naturaleza está a flor de piel, exigiendo ser escuchada en un mundo en el que no existe ni tiene voz ni voto. Y Ruby, junto a ti, se siente más cerca del Bosque Encantado, más cerca de su casa y de su auténtico yo. Y por eso ha venido a verte. Porque incluso una paleta de pueblo como Ruby es capaz de percibir tu magia y tu increíble poder.

Es casi la una de la mañana, pero al fin parece que claudica y desaparece escaleras abajo. Es mi turno. Por fin.

_Continuará..._


	10. 6 de agosto

**Y aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo, ¡uno de los larguetes! Aunque poco a poco irán siendo más largos, os lo adelanto :) Y que sepáis que me encantan vuestros reviews! Para quienes preguntan por Graham, os recuerdo que, a estas alturas de la serie Graham ya era pasto de los gusanos desde hacía meses! Y tampoco a nadie se le puede ocurrir buscar al amor de su vida, porque eso es algo típico de los cuentos, y ellos aún son un pueblo racional y normal que no cree en esas cosas! Otra cosa tendrá que ocurrir... :P**

**Bueno, nuestra maravillosa alcaldesa está ya en agosto y con el tiempo que nos hace a nosotros, me muero de envidia... Veamos a ver qué ocurre, así que, a leer! :)**

* * *

**6 de agosto**

Henry está dedicando sus vacaciones a dar caza a la bruja… Estarías tan orgullosa de él. Esta enorme, guapísimo y cada día más en contra mía. Su última iniciativa es buscar mi "guarida" como la ha bautizado él. Aún no ha descubierto que está en la cripta de mi padre. No se lo digas, ¿eh? Sí, ha sido un comentario un poco cruel…

Pero entiéndeme. En lugar de perseguir yo a Henry, ahora es él quien me espía. Llevo semanas sin poder ir al cementerio porque tiene una lista donde va tachando cada sitio que investiga a conciencia después de verme en él. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sentir ese linchamiento por parte de tu propio hijo? Y todo por el pastel de manzana…

Desconoce qué te hice, pero sabe que algo hubo. No ha dejado de pensar en ello día tras día y ha llegado a creer que he recuperado mis poderes. A veces, incluso me pincha para ver si exploto y convierto toda la cocina en un volcán en llamas o transformo a Leroy en un gnomo de jardín. Surrealista, ¿verdad?

Pero no está muy seguro de esa teoría. Así que, mientras se convence de que mi magia está seca y es inexistente, busca cualquier refugio del que yo pueda disponer y donde haya conservado objetos mágicos y poderosos de mi mundo. Te preguntaras cómo sé todo esto.

Obviamente Henry no ha hecho el más mínimo amago de contarme nada. Ni siquiera para amenazarme. No. Se limita a tratarme con cordialidad, con una educación casi asesina. No, nada de esto ha salido de Henry. Es gracias a los minuciosos informes que Archie realiza en sus sesiones.

Si pudieras despertarte tus ojos azules estarían clavándose en mí con una mirada de censura que me haría temblar, ¿me equivoco?

Repróchame lo que quieras Swan, pero hice un trato con él. ¿En serio creíais que permitiría a Mary Margareth ser feliz con el cursi de David por nada? Él no necesita ser tratado por un psicólogo, aunque el resto del pueblo no lo vea así. Pero yo si necesito a mi hijo, y esta es la única manera de poder estar unida a Henry. De entender qué siente, qué hace, con qué sueña. Créame, de todas las atrocidades que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, leer a hurtadillas y de noche esos informes es la que más sucia y ruin me hace sentir. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no tengo más opción… Pero como ibas a entenderlo tú, si casi le ves más a menudo que yo.

Sí, sé que no ha dejado de venir a verte. No es necesario que disimuléis. Para eso no he necesitado los informes de Archie, en los que, por cierto, también consta. Pero es algo que ya sabía. Lo noto en ti cuando la almohada con el libro ha sido recolocada, lo advierto en su olor en el cuarto o incluso cuando deja huellas de barro en el suelo, y en la culpabilidad de la cara del doctor Whale cuando nos cruzamos por la calle. Pero donde más perceptible resulta es en Henry. Los días que viene a verte, las tardes que pasa leyéndote o solo hablando contigo, regresa a casa más feliz, más tranquilo, más en calma consigo mismo.

Nunca entenderé por qué pero te necesita. Necesita venir a verte, estar a tu lado, demostrarse que, de alguna forma, estás a su lado y aún no te has marchado.

No recibiré el premio a la madre del año nunca, empezando por el hecho de haber leído los archivos secretos de sus sesiones con un psicólogo que cree que Henry está enfermo porque yo tengo a todos engañados. No, no lo recibiré jamás… pero quiero que sepas que al menos ya no le controlo ni trato de interponerme en sus visitas al hospital. Es libre de venir a verte todas las veces que lo desee.

Las reinas malvadas también tenemos nuestro corazoncito…

_Continuará..._


	11. 19 de agosto

**Y aquí va otro de los largos :) ¡Espero qué os guste! Y antes de leer, recordar que si tenéis más ganas de SwanQueen tenemos el ff de "Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás"! Y, en cuanto lleguemos a los 30 rw, tendremos capítulo nuevo :)**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer! **

* * *

**19 de agosto**

Tu cuarto es un pequeño refugio en medio de toda esa maldita ola de calor. Son las doce, como siempre, y, a pesar de llevar falda y camisa sin mangas y ser plena noche, el camino hasta aquí ha sido un suplicio. Quizás por ese agotador calor me dejo caer en la silla de las visitas a unos centímetros de ti, dormida salvadora que descansa en un cuarto con aire acondicionado. No es algo que haga habitualmente, al fin y al cabo se trata de controlar que todo sigue en orden, que mi maldición no pierde fuerza y que los inventos y tratamientos del doctor no surten efecto. Y eso no requiere sentarse y descansar, es más una misión de observar y comprobar.

Pero hoy lo necesito. Este calor abrasa y, mientras el suave aire acondicionado hace su trabajo y devuelve mi cuerpo a una temperatura más natural, me acomodo contra una silla que parecía mucho más dura e incómoda. Pero no, es bastante agradable.

Tienes suerte de no estar sufriendo esta ola de calor. Hace que hasta se me atonten las neuronas, que respirar sea cargante y que las energías vitales se agoten a medio día en lugar de durar al menos 12 horas. Algo que una alcaldesa no se puede permitir…

No estoy siendo justa. Acabo de recordar la segunda parte de la maldición del sueño. Esa parte en la que tú no estás dormida, sino despierta y encerrada en un cuarto en llamas sin salida alguna. Creo que, ahora que lo pienso, posiblemente sí puedas entender lo que es sufrir esta ola de calor. Y posiblemente no te importaría cambiarme el puesto ahora mismo. No, claro que no… yo te encerré ahí. Debes de estar muriéndote de ganas por verme sufrir del mismo modo. Y no te lo reprocharía. Sé bien lo adictiva que es la venganza, te lo dice la Reina malvada-vengativa.

Me acomodo en la confortable butaca y respiro hondo. A veces pienso si no hubiera sido suficiente con dormirte… Te quería fuera de mi vida, fuera de la vida de todos, fuera de esta ciudad y de mis dominios, ¿pero no habría bastado con que cerraras los ojos? En algún momento debí desear que sufrieras, pero ahora eso parece tan lejano, tan sin sentido… Tan excesivo… Tan exagerado como el calor que estamos sufriendo hoy… tan cruel… tan…

_**20 de agosto (Por la mañana)**_

No es mi cama. Ni siquiera estoy tumbada. Mi cabeza reposa contra algo blandito y con olor a limpio. Eso es buena señal. Pero definitivamente no es mi cama ni esto arropada. Escucho pitiditos, suaves y constantes. Tampoco es mi despertador. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero cuesta. Intento abrir al menos uno de ellos. Estoy profunda y relajadamente dormida y me está costando horrores regresar a la superficie de la consciencia. ¿Cuánto hacía que no descansa así de profundo? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, ni siquiera despertarme varias veces a lo largo de la noche como suelo hacer…

Está suponiéndome un mundo ponerme en pie, pero mi cuerpo está agradecido y muy descansado. Por fin me permite pestañear y mirar a mi alrededor. De día el cuarto es diferente, más blanco y, ahora mismo, demasiado deslumbrante, pero en seguida me ubico. Es el dormitorio de Swan. Mi improvisada almohada es su cama y mi colchón es la silla, sobre la que continúo sentada.

Alcanzo mi reloj, son las siete de la mañana, y yo estoy en una habitación de hospital, sin permiso y fuera del horario de visitas. Y Henry, a su vez, estará en casa, durmiendo sólo. Y si se despierta va a hacerse muchas preguntas sobre el paradero de su madre.

Bien. Puedo arreglar este desaguisado. Este es el plan. Saldré por la puerta trasera, como siempre, y si alguien se cruza por mi camino y me dirige una sola mirada le responderé con otra de alcaldesa malvada. Y, por si acaso Henry está despierto, pasare a por churros y rosquillas. Todo solucionado… Pero sigo sin entender cómo pude quedarme dormida en esta habitacionzucha…

Sin duda la culpa fue del calor de la calle y del irresistible aire acondicionado. Imposible oponerse… Bueno Swan, esta vez cambiamos el buenas noches por buenos días. Guárdame el secreto y quizás te traiga un donut. Creo recordar que te gustaban, ¿verdad…?

_Continuar..._


	12. 20 de agosto

**Pues aquí tenemos el día siguiente después de su primera "noche juntas" :P Espero que os guste y, si os encanta u os horroriza, plasmarlo en los RW ^^ Y ahora a leer! :)**

* * *

**20 de agosto (Por la noche)**

Henry descubrió que no había pasado la noche en casa. Un hijo cualquiera de una madre soltera normal habría sospechado que había sido abandonado en plena noche por una cita de carácter romántico o sexual. Pero no nuestro hijo. No, él es demasiado perspicaz para creer algo así y, sobre todo, desconfía demasiado de mí como para considerar posible una excusa tan inocente como esa.

No me ha preguntado apenas nada. Me he limitado a decir que sí estuve en casa y que me desperté pronto para ir a comprar el desayuno. Pero no ha querido creérselo. No ha insistido más, pero me ha mirado todo el día como si me hubiera escapado en una escoba y hubiese estado toda la noche sacrificando cabras en nombre de Satanás. Seguramente antes creería esa posibilidad que la verdad. ¿Te imaginas? "Henry, estuve con Emma". Me llamaría mentirosa o saldría corriendo a comprobar si te he matado, amputado alguna pierna o dañado alguna parte vital.

¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es difícil enfadarte con tu hijo por no confiar en ti y acusarte de cometer crímenes varios cuando tiene razones para no confiar y realmente has cometido esos crímenes. Solo me gustaría que fuera capaz de olvidar, de creer que realmente nadie ha podido ser tan cruel como la reina malvada, que los cuentos son solo cuentos, que nadie te ha envenenado y que el coma fue por causas naturales y puede ser reversible…

A ver, no estoy diciendo que quiera que te despiertes. Pero entiéndeme. En ocasiones yo también anhelo una vida normal, sin magia, cuentos ni malos. Especialmente sin malos. Una en la que yo sólo fuera una madre y Henry pudiera verme y quererme como tal.

En una vida así, quizás tampoco habríamos sido amigas, quizás ni siquiera hubieras venido a Storybrooke, porque sin salvadora no habría motivo para que Henry te fuese a buscar. Pero imagina por un momento que el Bosque Encantado no hubiera existido, que todo fuera sólo esto, esta ciudad, estas vidas. Si hubieras aparecido de repente, quizás no fuéramos amigas o quizás sí, lo que está claro es que no habrías sido esa monstruosa amenaza que podía quitarme todo, mi vida, mi maldición, mi hijo, de un plumazo.

Hubieras sido solo una madre más. Preocupada y centrada en Henry. Igual que yo. No habría tenido a mi alcance manzanas envenenadas que darte y, posiblemente, tampoco motivos para hacértela tragar. Todo habría sido más diferente, más civilizado, quizás hasta mejor…

Sí, en ocasiones, solo a veces y muy de vez en cuando, pienso en un mundo alternativo así. Y no me disgusta del todo la idea.

Pero es una idea ridícula. Y he de volver a casa antes de que el calor me vuelva a vencer con un sueño repentino. O antes de que Henry compruebe que no estoy salga a buscarme a ver si da con mi altar de cabras para Satanás o con mi refugio mágico. Disfruta del aire acondicionado, Emma…

_Continuará..._


	13. 3 de septiembre

**Estaba pensando en haceros esperar 48 horas (como de costumbre) pero visto que os morís de la ganas de ver a la alcaldesa empezando a ceder (poquito a poco) y que tenemos a cierta seguidora ilustre leyendo el fanfic, aquí va el nuevo capítulo, con 24 horas de adelanto!**

**Espero que os guste y si queréis que los capis sigan por esta linea y que sean cada vez más largos, ya sabéis lo que hacer, ¡a dejar reviews! :) Y ahora... a leer! ;)**

* * *

**3 de septiembre**

Una semana, joder Swan, ¡una semana es el tiempo que me he ido de campamento con el colegio! ¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola? No tenía que haber hecho caso a la señora Charming, no tenía que salir del centro, lo sabía. Hemos estado rodeados de árboles, actividades infantiles y hogueras siete días, sin contar con la incomunicación con el mundo real.

Y encima ese imbécil de doctor ni siquiera contactó conmigo cuando regresamos. Tuve que espiar una conversación de mi hijo con Mary Margareth para saber que Whale se había puesto en contacto y tú tenías fiebre. Debía haberme llamado a mí, tenía que informarme la primera, para eso soy la madre de Henry, ¿no? Va a enterarse de quién soy la próxima vez que me lo cruce…

Remuevo mi pelo, aprieto los labios y cierro los ojos. Busco una calma que no llega. Estoy de los nervios. Al menos te encuentras bien. En apariencia. ¿Cómo de grave puede ser esa fiebre que tienes si pareces plácidamente dormida? Estas igual. Tus mejillas un poco más rojas, pero con esa misma cara de ángel que oculta un genio de mil demonios…Bajo, beso tu frente y siento una quemazón contra mis labios.

Whale tiene razón, estás ardiendo. ¿Cómo es posible? La maldición no tiene efectos secundarios. Bueno, ninguno más allá de la habitación infernal en la que estás. Emma, échame una mano, dime qué te pasa. El incompetente de Frankenstein lleva 24 horas tratando de dar con el problema y no ha hecho avances. Según él, los análisis apuntan a una infección, pero no encuentran ningún virus, bacteria ni fallos orgánicos…

Como este cutre y semi profesional hospital te haya contagiado con cualquier microbio mutante y haya puesto en peligro mi maldición del sueño rodarán cabezas. Y mi madre era la reina de corazones, sé bien cómo se hace.

No puedo dejarlo en manos de Whale, no, él no dará nunca con la cura. No entiende la magnitud de a lo que se enfrenta. Por el amor de dios, si seguro que no sabe ni de medicina… Tengo que salir de aquí. No aguanto más. Tengo que dar con el problema, encontraré la cura. Mañana esa fiebre será historia, Emma, ya lo verás.

Tú intenta descansar. Y no empeores, o pensaré que sólo pretendes llamar la atención… Buenas noches, Swan.

_Continuar..._


	14. 4 de septiembre

**¡Como os habéis portado tan increíblemente bien con los reviews, hay va un nuevo capítulo, otra vez en tan sólo 24 horas! :) Si seguís escribiendo tanto, quizás saque igual de pronto el siguiente capítulo y, creerme, el siguiente os va a encantar :P**

**Por lo demás, mil gracias y ¡a leer!**

* * *

**4 de septiembre**

Nada. No hay nada. Ni en mis libros ni en los textos de consulta que conservé en la cripta. Nada. La maldición del sueño era mi firma de la casa y nadie ha escrito nada al respecto. Nada útil al menos, nada más allá de lo típico: Es un infierno, es muy dolorosa, es una crueldad, bla bla bla. No sé por dónde continuar…

He estado todo el día en la cripta después de despistar a Henry, que de nuevo trataba de seguirme. Creo que nuestro pequeño detective está preocupado porque yo sea la causa de esta fiebre repentina… Pero me parece que le he dado esquinazo, sí, estoy segura. Aunque no ha servido de nada. Tantas cosas, tantos objetos mágicos y nada con información valiosa.

Y Whale sigue en blanco. El cuadro médico encaja con varias causas pero ninguna está en ti. ¿Qué te está pasando? Emma, dame una pista, por favor, lo que sea. ¿No sois vosotros los que insistís en que hay que pedir ayuda, contar con los demás, etc? ¡Pues venga!

Dios… si tan sólo tuviera mi magia. No entenderías jamás esta impotencia, esta sensación de saber que, de tener mi poder, sería cuestión de desearlo, de leer un par de palabras mágicas o de tocarte y se acabaría mi problema. Pero no. Estoy encerrada aquí, en este mundo sin magia, en esta prisión en forma de alcaldesa mortal y corriente.

La fiebre no baja, no importa lo que intenten.

Si aún fuera esa que hacía temblar a todos, la Reina Malvada, esa alumna aventajada de Rumpelstiltskin que dominada los parajes más oscuros de la magia, me bastaría agarrar tu brazo para… Espera.

Tu brazo. Lo sostengo con una mano, algo está mal. Sigue siendo un trozo inerte, un poco de carne, huesos y piel sin fuerza ni resistencia. Pero el tacto… lo noto. Bajo tu camisón. Eso no es piel suave. No… es rugoso.

Aparto la tela blanca de tu camisón y lo veo. Si ahora estuvieses despierta habrías gritado del dolor cuando te he tocado. Es una quemadura. Una de más de siete centímetros, con un color rojo fuego y con marcas de ser muy reciente. No hay que ser doctor para saber que está infectada… ¿Cada cuánto te lavan en este infesto hospital para no haber visto aún esta herida?

Tiene que ser la causa de tu fiebre. Sí, sin duda… ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Las anteriores víctimas de esta maldición eran princesitas y damiselas en apuros… seguramente ninguna tuvo tu valor, tus agallas y tu inconsciencia y, por eso, seguramente todas huyeron del fuego en lugar de hacerle frente. Pero tú… Te imagino, tras tantas semanas ahí encerrada, decidiendo que es hora de luchar contra el fuego, de imponerte y hacer desaparecer esa infernal ilusión, ¿no?

Pero esta vez, salvadora, no es una ilusión, no es un monstruo que puedas vencer, es sólo lo que es… Y cada herida que sufras allí se trasladará a tu yo de aquí. Al menos esta vez sobrevivirás.

Camino hasta el almacén del pasillo y escucho los ronquidos de la recepcionista. Tengo entendido que el equipo médico descansa en la sala de reuniones durante las guardias más tranquilas, así que soy libre de andar por el edificio, abrir el almacén y llevarme todo lo que hará falta para la cura.

Mañana dispondré de un ungüento que hace maravillas con este tipo de heridas, pero hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con esto, Emma. Espero no hacerte mucho daño… Hay una pequeña secreción que exuda cuando toco los bordes de la herida, pero no está tan mal como cabría esperar. Tengo que moverte un poco para llegar bien a toda la quemadura, pero intentaré hacerlo con suavidad… Alcanzo el suero fisiológico y lo dejo caer por la herida en cantidades generosas. Parece tener mejor aspecto. Cuando limpio la piel en carne viva con el jabón neutro la secreción desaparece por completo y la herida parece limpia.

Ahora tenemos un problema, Swan. Debo poner una pomada antibiótica y tapar la herida con un poco de gasa… Pero seguramente mañana los médicos se preguntarían como hiciste para curarte y taparte tu sola la herida sin despertarte del coma. Tienes muchas habilidades, pero no creo que se conformaran con esa explicación, ¿verdad?

Seco la herida, aplico la crema con sumo cuidado, haciendo círculos en torno a tu piel y me pregunto si esto te estará doliendo, o aliviando o si no notarás nada de este mundo… La gasa termina por cubrir mi obra maestra y ya he decidido que haré.

Puedo echar una cabezadita. El sillón y la cama son cómodos, lo sé por experiencia. Así podría quitarte la gasa antes de que vinieran a revisarte. Además llevo en pie investigando desde las 6 de la mañana, me lo merezco. No quiero ni imaginar regresar a casa a estas horas, con este sueño… Es peligroso coger el coche en este estado… Y no estaría de más vigilar a primera hora si la cura ha surtido efecto y tu fiebre está menguando…

Yo creo… que tiene… mucha… mucha logi…

**_(Cinco horas más tarde)_**

La vibración del móvil baila contra mi bolsillo. El despertador… maldito despertador. Despego un ojo con dificultad. No recuerdo qué estaba soñando… ahora que lo pienso, ¿estaba soñando? Es raro pero creo que no… ni pesadillas ni sueños horribles de los que escapar… Únicamente un sueño profundo, reparador y del que me cuesta horrores salir. Bostezo y trato de recordar la última vez que dormí así de bien… Podría acostumbrarme, pienso mientras me desperezo y miro a la paciente durmiente.

Sostengo el móvil y apago el despertador. No creo que Emma vaya a despertarse, pero alguien fuera sí podría oírlo vibrar. Miro la hora y confirmo que son las seis de la mañana, hora de escaparse por la puerta de atrás. Pero antes…

Me inclino sobre los tirabuzones rubios y poso los labios en su frente. Sonrío y una oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Ni rastro de la fiebre. Por último, quito la gasa de la herida y una quemadura con mucho mejor aspecto me da los buenos días. Gané, señorita Swan. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Esta noche ajustaremos cuentas, no volverás a jugármela así, Emma.

Que tengas un buen día…

_Continuará..._


	15. 5 de septiembre

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Es de los largos y con muuuuuuuuuucha chicha, espero que os guste, jejeje Y ya sabéis... si os gusta, a dejar RW, que así se acorta la espera! ;P**

**Para los que preguntáis por el otro fic (Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás) repetiros lo que ya sabéis, hasta que no lleguemos a los 300 rw (que no hemos llegado aún) no habrá nuevo capítulo. No debería ser tan difícil con 130 seguidores, peeeeero...**

**Por lo demás, podemos seguirnos en las redes! Twitter y Tumbrl: summerwinesip**

**Y ahora... a leer! :)**

* * *

**5 de septiembre**

No quiero quejas. Huele mal, lo sé. Huele espantosamente mal, casi como a estiércol. Pero es lo que te mereces. Si te apetece jugar a los héroes y los bomberos y ponerte a saltar contra las llamas de la habitación infernal, no me queda más remedio. Así que nada de quejas. Esta peste solo dura mientras se extiende, luego se mimetiza con el aroma corporal. Además, igual de divertido es olerlo como tener que tocarlo…

Si pudieras moverte seguramente saldrías corriendo por toda la habitación gritando que no te embadurnara con esta crema. En lugar de eso estás quietecita y casi da la impresión de que tu cuerpo esté esperando pacientemente a que te recubra con ella. Es una mezcla de hierbas y un tipo de aceite muy especial. Proviene de un árbol que en este mundo tan anodino no tenéis y era mi último frasco, así que por tu bien espero que funcione. Si metes la mano en el fuego seguirá doliéndote pero la crema evitará que tu piel sufra secuelas por unos meses. Se acabaron las quemaduras, Emma, ya nada podrá dañarte.

Hablando del Rey de Roma… aparto la manga de tu camisón y me encuentro con la marca que provocó la fiebre. Esta de un color rosa pálido muy poco amenazante. Al mirarla cuesta creer que es la misma herida que ayer, que es la misma que te causó una fiebre tan alta… Te curas rápido, Swan. A lo mejor tus poderes de Salvadora si sirven para esto, aunque no te hayan servido contra mi maldición. Quién sabe.

Lo único seguro es que el informe médico del doctor Whale es favorable. Ha llamado esta mañana a casa y me ha avisado para que se lo dijera a Henry. Sí, le di un par de gritos ayer, lo reconozco. Pero gracias a eso ahora ha asimilado mucho mejor el orden que debe seguir cuando tenga que avisar de tus novedades. Dice que estás bien, sin rastro de fiebre, pero con un pequeño sarpullido, como una herida en tu brazo. Cuando comenzó a describirlo me debatí entre reírme de su ineptitud o gritarle a pleno pulmón que era tan inútil como para no reconocer una quemadura. Aunque quizás mejor, sería difícil de explicar cómo la habías sufrido… Será nuestro secreto.

Es casi la una de la mañana y aquí estoy, tratando las heridas de guerra de una salvadora que no puede ni salvarse a ella misma… Recorro el brazo con cuidado, extiendo la crema sin dejar un centímetro de piel libre de ella y multiplico la suavidad de mi toque cuando llega el turno de la quemadura. No quiero dañar más la zona, pero la cubro con una fina capa de ungüento. A los pocos segundos no queda rastro de la sustancia ni de su olor, solo la piel clara y suave, y doy la vuelta a la cama para continuar con el otro brazo. Para ser una chica dura poco amiga de lo femenino, tienes una piel tersa y muy cuidada… En esta segunda ronda, incluyo el cuello, recorro la piel de la nuca, la clavícula e incluso el rostro antes de empezar por el hombro. Miro el tarro y me alegra comprobar que aún queda crema de sobra, aunque creo que dejaremos el tronco sin cubrir. Dudo que te quemes el culo o la tripa antes que las extremidades o la cara, ¿verdad? Y no, señorita cabezota, no es un reto.

Pringo todo el antebrazo apartando la horrible bata de hospital, rodeo con ambas manos el codo y el resto del brazo y entrelazo nuestras manos para embadurnar bien tus dedos y la palma. Con cuidado, con suavidad, muy despacio.

Libero tu mano de la mía y dejo tus brazos tranquilos, relajados y cubiertos de crema protectora, antes de ir a por tus piernas. Muevo las sábanas que te cubren, subo la tela de la bata y sé que, si ahora mismo entrara alguien, sería la situación más bochornosa y difícil de explicar en la que me he encontrado nunca. ¿Te imaginas mi excusa? No, no es lo que parece, no es necrofilia ni ningún tipo de ataque por la espalda, estoy untándola con una crema ignífuga para protegerla de las quemaduras de una maldición.

Y así empezaría la anécdota de como ingresaron a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke en un manicomio…

Vale, no es tan difícil. Pero mejor si lo hago rápidamente. Aunque sería curioso que justo hoy, después de tantas noches, le diera a alguien por venir a vigilarte en plena guardia nocturna… Cojo otro puñado de mezcla viscosa y maloliente y la dejo caer sobre tu muslo. Por un segundo me preocupa que esté fría y te moleste. Vale, esa reflexión es culpa del sueño y el agotamiento… Respiro hondo, dejo de pensar tonterías y toco la suave piel. Rodeo tu pierna, la doblo y mis dedos te rozan hasta notar los músculos que aún se mantienen en forma. Esto si es algo más acorde a una heroína y no la piel de muñeca de porcelana. Es como si no llevaras 3 meses tumbada. Aunque claro, si reaccionas a las quemaduras, imagino que tu cuerpo también se ejercita cuando tú te mueves…

Voy un poco más allá, hasta la cadera y ahí me detengo. Es estúpido pero no considero que tenga permiso para estar tocándote así. De repente siento que soy una intrusa que no ha pedido tu consentimiento para algo tan personal. Sí, soy estúpida. Al fin y al cabo te estoy salvando la vida, y no es como si esto tuviera ningún tipo de importancia. ¿A qué viene esta ridícula conciencia de repente?

No, no me estoy sobrepasando, me repito. Pero termino por apartar las manos de la cintura, nerviosa, y regresarlas rápidamente a la rodilla, que aún permanece doblada. La crema se extiende fácilmente y…

¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¿Qué ha sido ese movimiento?!

Entro en pánico. Lo he visto. O más bien, lo he percibido. Tu pierna, se ha movido.

¿Ha sido un calambre? ¿O has sido tú? ¿Te has movido, Emma? ¿Es eso? ¿Te estás despertando de verdad? Quizás la quemadura ha acercado tu consciencia a nuestro plano o has encontrado la forma de huir de esa habitación maldita, o no sé…. Lo que daría porque me contestaras… ¿Es eso o no, salvadora?, me pregunto mirando fijamente su cara sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, ¿estás de vuelta? Venga Emma, responde, por favor, haz algo, vuelve a mover la pierna…

Un momento.

No.

Esto no está bien.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Estoy pidiendo que despiertes? ¿Qué estoy pidiendo…? No sé ni qué estoy diciendo, no sé qué es lo que pienso. Pero estoy histérica, muchísimo. Te has movido. Y encima yo he deseado que te despertaras. Porque lo he deseado, ¿verdad?

No. No… No debería alegrarme como si yo fuera Mary Margareth esperando un milagro. No. No, no, no… ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Tú no te vuelves a mover, pero yo empiezo a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

Vale. Analicemos la situación. Ahora lo importante es descubrir si estás de vuelta o no, salvadora. Lo demás no importa. Regreso a la vera de tu cama y sobrevuelo la pierna, casi con miedo, como si fueras a despertar de un momento a otro y gritarme que qué demonios hago. Ahora mismo me siento tan fuera de lugar cómo la mayor de las intrusas y me preocupa hasta tocarte. Pero termino por hacerlo.

Reproduzco exactamente el mismo movimiento que estaba haciendo mi mano tras tu rodilla… Y automáticamente la pierna se agita de forma espasmódica. Lo hago una vez más, como si una sola prueba no fuera suficiente. Y obtengo la misma respuesta. Ha sido un reflejo de tus nervios. Sólo eso. No has sido tú, tu cuerpo no se está despertando, sólo fue un espasmo y todo sigue en orden.

Es instantáneo. Reacciono al darme cuenta de que no te has movido. He sido yo. Tú continuas tan ausente como hace meses y de repente me doy cuenta de que me he ilusionado. Mi estómago se ha encogido, ha saltado y se ha sacudido por todo mi cuerpo cuando has movido la pierna. Yo, emocionada e histérica como una niña de cinco años. Una emoción que ahora, cuando he descubierto que mi maldición sigue en pie, ha desaparecido destrozado mi pecho, pisoteando mi estómago y dejándome un sabor de boca agrio y triste.

Todo está al revés…

El mundo se ha dado la vuelta y me siento como una nimia hormiguita tratando de poner en orden todo el cosmos. Me he confundido… ¿cómo he podido confundirme tanto? Soy tu carcelera, no tu enfermera… Tengo que asustarme cuando te mueves y sonreír cuando descubro que sigues en coma. ¡No a la inversa, Regina, NO A LA INVERSA! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No entiendo nada, pero la habitación de repente me parece pequeña, enana, asfixiante. Tengo que salir corriendo de aquí. Ahora.

Ni siquiera me despido, el pánico me lo impide. Solo puedo decir que llego a mi coche en un tiempo récord. Todo está mal.

_Continuará..._


	16. 6 de septiembre

**6 de septiembre**

El doctor Whale me mira maravillado. Pero no es por mí, se trata de los papeles que ha esparcido sobre la mesa de su despacho. Gráficas y algunas hojas con texto. Ni me molesto en leerlas. Bastante es que haya accedido a venir… Si Henry no hubiera escuchado mi conversación por teléfono con él le habría podido dar largas y estaría ahora en mi casa, tranquilamente comiendo. Pero no. El Doctor llamó, Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo como si imaginara quién era y no hubo tiempo de disimular o fingir que la conversación no trataba de su madre.

Y aquí estamos. Henry y yo. Ante un emocionado Whale que me enseñaba estos papeles como si fueran cientos de piruletas y él un niño regordete dispuesto a comérselas. Pero yo no soy médica, no entiendo que estoy viendo y me está desquiciando. No quiero estar en su hospital. Ni en el del Doctor ni en el de Emma, que resulta ser el mismo.

"¿Podría explicar qué es lo que nos está enseñando? Gracias" gruño tan irritada que hasta Henry, acostumbrado a mi desdén hacia todo ser viviente de Storybrooke menos él, se gira para mirarme.

"Es el gráfico del electroencefalograma de la señorita Swan" resume empujando aún más los papeles hacia nosotros. Henry se tira sobre ellos ilusionado, pero frunce el entrecejo frustrado. El doctor al fin acepta que no somos médicos y decide desvelar el misterio. Aguanto la respiración, neutral y ajena a lo que nos está enseñando, insensible y sin más emoción que una sensación de ajenidad que me mantiene ausente. Sé que algo ha ocurrido con Emma. Algo que, vista la cara de cachorro adoptado de Whale, debe ser bueno. Pero lo vivo como si fuera una película, como si no fuera conmigo, todos fueran actores y yo un mero espectador. Al menos hasta que sigue hablando: "Ha reaccionado a algo, el monitor recogió anoche esto" insiste señalando uno de los gráficos, "una pequeña actividad cerebral".

Paso de espectadora a protagonista en un segundo y mi personaje aparece al borde de un precipicio, paralizado por un vértigo que da más miedo que la propia caída. Me quedo muda, a la espera de más información.

"¿Quiere decir que mi madre está despertando?" La pregunta de Henry revuelve mi estómago y amenaza con provocarme arcadas.

"No exactamente… Pero sí son buenas noticias" responde tratando de comedirse al ver la ilusión de mi hijo. Henry ni siquiera me mira, ahora sólo tiene ojos para esos papeles que no entiende pero que sería capaz de enmarcar. "Significa que el coma es menos profundo de lo que nos temíamos. Las posibilidades de que despierte han aumentado considerablemente".

"¿En serio?" grita agarrándose con fuerza a su silla "¿Has oído eso, mamá?" pregunta emocionado. Seguramente ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que es la primera vez que me llama mamá en meses. Pero a mí las lágrimas se me atragantan cuando trato de hablar.

"¿Está usted seguro? ¿No ha podido ser un fallo de la máquina o una alteración?"

"No, comprobado al 100%. La máquina no ha fallado, este pico…" insiste señalando una alteración en la gráfica "…es la prueba de que Emma responde a ciertos estímulos"

"¿A cuáles? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

"Ese es el único problema… No sabemos que pudo ser, la hora no encaja con nada"

"¿A qué hora fue…?" lo pregunto con cuidado, con respeto, casi con terror.

"Cerca de la una de la mañana"

Sobre mi regazo presiono mis manos entre sí con fuerza. Aprieto la mandíbula y mis dientes casi rechinan. Pero nada apreciable desde fuera. No. La conmoción, al igual que la procesión, va por dentro. Se me nubla la vista… ¿a la una de la mañana? Yo tengo una leve idea…

"¿Qué ocurrió a esa hora?" cuestiona Henry.

"Nada, por supuesto. No había visitas, ni ningún profesional del hospital cerca. Nada" suspira Whale mientras tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa "Vamos a dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma a dar con lo que sea que la hizo reaccionar, pero mientras resolvemos el misterio al menos sabemos que hay una posibilidad"

_Suerte con lo del misterio_, pienso para mí antes de volver a hablar. "¿Entonces podría… podría despertarse?"

"No lo sabemos con certeza. Pero esto son buenas noticias para Emma, desde luego"

"Se despertará. Lo sé" La sonrisa de Henry ilumina todo el cuarto, es felicidad en estado puro. Y a su lado estoy yo. Tartamuda, quieta, histérica. "¿Puedo ir a verla?" su pregunta va a partes iguales dirigida a Whale y a mí. Cuando él responde que por supuesto, me mira con ojos suplicantes. Sé que ha venido a verla y él, posiblemente, sabe que se lo he permitido al no oponerme como al principio, pero aun así me consulta.

"Sí, ve" me limito a decir, viéndole desaparecer pasillo abajo.

"¿Quiere ir usted también?"

"Ni se me ocurriría" replico con menosprecio suficiente para hacer que se encoja en su silla. Pero no es sólo menosprecio sino también una rotunda sinceridad. No quiero ir, no tengo el más mínimo deseo de ver a la señorita Swan. Y sé que es cierto. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. La sola posibilidad de imaginarla enfrente mío, como anoche, enciende en mí una rabia que hacía meses que no sentía. Creo que ni cuando descubrí quien era llegué a enfurecerme así.

"Discúlpeme alcaldesa. Como insistió tanto en que le mantuviera al tanto de todo y que usted fuera la primera persona a la que avisara en caso de novedades, creí que quizás…"

"Como imagino que entenderá, estamos hablando de la madre biológica de Henry" mascullo interrumpiendo su patética explicación. "Más allá de eso no tengo interés alguno sobre lo que le ocurra a la señorita Swan"

"Claro, claro…" Puedo advertir como se espanta ante la indiferencia de mis palabras, pero lo disfruto. Es así como me siento. Y es una liberación. Puede que en el fondo yo no sea tan insensible y que por tanto haya sido demasiado cuidadosa con Emma, pero ahora sé quién es y quién soy. Decirlo en voz alta me ha sabido a gloria y ha servido para aclarar las cosas. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que no despertará. No sin mis visitas. Y lo estoy disfrutando. Dejar de venir es cuanto tengo que hacer para que ella vuelva a sumergirse en un sueño profundo y eterno y no veo el momento de empezar a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera me asomo a la habitación cuando voy a recoger a Henry. He hecho tiempo, cerca de media hora, en la sala de espera para concederle a mi hijo ese rato y, ahora, le llamo desde la puerta. No tarda en obedecer y dejar sola a Emma, cuyas máquinas han regresado a la rutina de pitar de forma aburrida, constante y sin alteraciones.

Felices sueños, Swan.

**_Continuará_**


	17. 25 de septiembre

**¡Y los reviews no dejan de crecer y crecer y a mí me hacéis infinitamente feliz! ^^**

**No dejéis de hacerlo, me encanta saber qué opináis, qué os va pareciendo, etc! :)**

**Por lo demás... retomamos la historia unos 20 días después... ¿Qué tiene en mente Regina? :P Espero que os guste y ¡a leer!**

* * *

**25 de septiembre**

No estoy borracha. No. La sidra calma mis entrañas, templa mi cuerpo y aclara mis ideas. Pero no estoy borracha. Han sido dos vasos, dos, y eso no es cantidad suficiente para que me afecte hasta emborracharme. Pero sí para despejarme y darme la determinación que necesitaba. No aguanto más, no puedo seguir así. Necesito dormir… si no cierro los ojos y logro encadenar al menos cinco horas seguidas las ojeras grises bajo mis ojos invadirán toda mi cara y acabaré teniendo que ser ingresada…

No, esto tiene que acabar. Emma tiene que acabar, sentencio mientras conduzco enfilada al hospital. Sí, no es conveniente conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero no pasa nada, porque no hay efectos, no estoy borracha. Sólo quiero encontrar la forma de descansar, de que mi mente me conceda un respiro y pueda cerrar los ojos largo y tendido… Y quizás, yendo al hospital, pueda lograrlo.

No estoy borracha, simplemente he encontrado la chispa que me faltaba en el fondo de ese tercer vaso. Mi auténtica naturaleza esta adormecida en este mundo. Como un dragón sedado con tranquilizantes. Pero esta no soy yo. La alcaldesa no tendrá casi sangre en sus manos, pero la reina cuenta con litros de ellos. ¿Qué me frena a matar de una vez por todas a la elegida? Es hora de despertar al dragón… Son las doce de la noche, Henry está dormido y nadie puede detenerme.

Mi casa se ha convertido en una cárcel y el insomnio estaba aniquilando mi raciocinio. Y todo desde que Emma se obcecó en dar señales de vida, en variar sus ondas cerebrales y dar esperanza a todo ese maldito pueblo. El aire fresco de la noche entrando por la ventanilla directo a mi rostro está haciendo maravillas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. El alcohol revoluciona mi cabeza y las preguntas llegan unas detrás de otras, sin concederme una tregua. ¿Por qué reaccionaste? ¿Qué te hizo responder?

Cuando finalmente bajo del coche, a unas manzanas del hospital, la tranquilidad de la noche me despeja, abre mis pulmones, borra parte de ese malestar y las preguntas parecen diluirse lentamente. Es la noche, y no el hecho de que esté aquí después de casi dos semanas, lo que me relaja y alivia mi cabeza… Por supuesto.

Camino tan silenciosa como me permiten los cuatro vasitos de sidra que están amenazando con bajar a mi vejiga y obligarme a buscar un baño. Mis zapatos, sin casi tacón, no hacen un solo ruido cuando me deslizo por la puerta entreabierta que siempre escojo, justo detrás de la entrada. Pasen los meses que pasen, la seguridad de este hospital siempre será una grandísima mierda… Pero a partir de esta noche ya no será asunto mío.

Ronquidos, bostezos, algún ruido y ni un alma por los pasillos. Enfilo directa el mío caminando con total tranquilidad. Quizás y sólo quizás no iría tan serena y segura si no llevara bailando por mis venas cinco copas de sidra… Y quizás tampoco estaría apoyada en el marco de esta puerta, mirando a la cara a la salvadora. Dos semanas y ni te has movido, ¿eh?

Avanzo hacia la cama, erguida y con el labio fruncido. Pase el tiempo que pase siempre serás esa inepta que creyó poder hacerme frente. La que intentó arrebatarme a mi familia. La que nació para hacer grandes cosas y acabó fracasando gradiosamente. La que se comió de buena gana el postre que fue su perdición…

No eres nada, no eres nadie.

Y yo, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Tal y como lo he imaginado, como lo he disfrutado en sueños y como he fantaseado que ocurriría mientras tenía la copa en la mano. Coger tu almohada y dejarla descansar largo y tendido sobre tu boca y tu nariz… Desconectar cada máquina, cada suero, cada aparato que te ayuda a sobrevivir y pueda alertar a alguien… Dios, tan cerca de disfrutar con tu muerte, de liquidar ese miedo que se acurruca en mi estómago desde hace días, de volver a dormir sabiendo que ya no hay nadie al acecho amenazando con romper mi maldición…

Hay tantas formas de acabar contigo…

Pero no lo hago. Ni lo haré, ni realmente quiero hacerlas. Dios, no quiero… No quiero matarte. No quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero que sufras, ¡mierda! Yo, que quiero que todo el mundo sufra y que se retuerza de dolor cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarme… Y soy incapaz de pensar en hacerte daño sin que se cierre mi garganta y me tiemblen las manos.

¡Soy la Reina Malvada, joder!

¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Y cómo?

Me dejo caer en este maldito sofá y grito en mi interior… ¡Estás postrada en una cama, mierda! Pero es como si, a pesar de eso, yo misma estuviera más atada que tú a este cuarto. Se convirtió en mi rutina diaria, en un hábito que repetía por gusto sin darme cuenta, y cuando al fin despierto, espabilo y dejo de arrastrarme hasta aquí mi cuerpo se revela y no consigo cerrar los ojos.

No lo entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. Yo lo tengo todo bajo control, siempre. A los demás y a mí misma. Pero tú… tú te has cargado eso. Trato de ignorarlo, de no darle importancia, pero no puedo vivir sin respuestas. Si sirviera de algo estaría agarrándote por el cuello de la bata y exigiéndote una explicación. Pero no vale de nada, por supuesto, porque me tiene atacada y trastornada una persona comatosa y sin capacidad de respuesta.

No entiendo nada, no entiendo cómo puedes tener ese efecto, salvadora. No es justo… no, no lo es… Yo había venido a acabar contigo… a matarte… Y, quizás, sólo quizás, si no tuviera estas seis copas de sidra encima, sino no llevara tantos días sin dormir, si no fuera tan tarde, no se me estarían cerrando los ojos, ni bostezaría… quizás, si no hubiera sido justo esto, esta visita, lo que reclamaba mi cuerpo, no estaría apoyando el brazo en tu colchón, dispuesta a usarlo de almohada… quizás es tan agradable sentir como el sueño regresa mi cuerpo poco a…

_Continuará..._


	18. 26 de septiembre

**Nuevo capítulo en menos de 24 horas! :) Y si seguís currándooslo así con los reviews puede ser que sigamos más veces con este ritmo! ^^**

**Por otra parte, hemos llegado a los 18 capítulos! Es decir, ya hemos alcanzado en número al ff de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" :) Y aprovecho para decir que nos faltan solo 6 rw para llegar a los 300 y que se publique el nuevo capítulo! Así que si queréis saber cómo acaba, darle fuerte :)**

**Ahora sí, me callo! Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

**26 de septiembre**

Llamas hasta en las cortinas. Y si te asomas por la ventana solo se ve más fuego. El incendio está fuera, está dentro, en todas partes. El calor abrasa, agobia, pero es realmente la angustia de no encontrar salida la que te mata. Mirar a todas partes y ver sólo eso, miedo, dolor y ninguna escapatoria.

Emma se gira sobre sí misma, temblando, aterrada, pero sin perder la esperanza. Estudia el techo, mira cada pared, suplica por una ventana abierta sin llamas enmarcándola. Pero no lo hay. El escenario no cambia, es cada día, cada hora, cada mes lo mismo… Ni siquiera puede saber cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrada.

Pero ya ha descubierto que el fuego quema de verdad, que las llamas nunca se apagan y que gritar sólo sirve para que tu garganta se irrite, se queme con el aire carbonizado y la respiración duela como cuchilladas. No se mueve, no pide ayuda, no fuerza salidas porque sabe que no hay.

Ni siquiera llora porque cuando las lágrimas apenas han salido ya se han convertido en vapor.

Solo respira hondo. Cierra los ojos, muerde sus labios. Y se gira hacia mí. "Sálvame, por favor..."

* * *

"¡Emma!"

Un grito que retumba por todo mi cuarto. Me yergo violentamente, hasta notar un tirón en el cuello. Mi corazón trota contra mis costillas y estoy sudando. Ha sido una pesadilla. Sólo eso. Pero no logro que la calma regrese. Froto mi frente y mis ojos y aguardo unos segundos hasta asegurarme de que la casa está en silencio y que mi pequeño alarido no ha despertado a Henry.

Vuelvo a tumbarme sin rastro de sueño y miro el despertador sobre mi mesilla de noche. La una de la mañana solamente… me espera otra noche larga. Ayer logré dormir más de seis horas y a pesar de hacerlo sentada en una butaca y reclinada sobre un colchón de hospital amanecí más descansada que ninguna otra noche…

Confiaba en que aquello hubiera puesto fin al insomnio. Pero no, fue sólo una ilusión. El sueño sigue dándome esquinazo a cada rato y ahora encima viene acompañado de pesadillas... ¿He soñado con Emma? ¿Con su maldición? Esto es nuevo, lo que me faltaba.

No puedo más… Trato de relajarme, de contar ovejas, de cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco. Pero la palabra insomnio baila por mis parpados y no se está quieta. Giro por la cama, deshago mis sábanas, pruebo a poner la almohada sobre mi cabeza, debajo, a un lado, abrazándola, pero ninguna es la postura correcta.

"¡Mierda!"

Me levanto y cojo tres cosas.

Mis llaves, mi teléfono y la primera ropa que encuentro.

* * *

Mientras el despertador de mi mesilla de noche marca las dos de la mañana, yo bostezo con la cabeza sobre un colchón de hospital y mis ojos se cierran pesadamente…

_Continuará..._


	19. 7 de octubre

**Primero de todo, PERDONAD EL ENORME RETRASO! Ha sido todo culpa del trabajo y es una historia muy larga pero por lo menos ya vuelvo a ser libre. Para compensaros, toda esta semana habrá entrega diaria, I promise :)**

**Sobre "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", efectivamente llegamos a los 300 rw (de hecho a los 303!) así que en breves, esta semana, tendréis el final! ^^**

**Por lo demás, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, no dejéis de escribir que no hay mejor forma de motivar y gracias a los que dejan hasta reviews en portugués! ^^**

**Y ahora... a leer! :)**

* * *

**7 de octubre**

Te visite o no, esta será la última noche que duerma aquí. Avisada quedas. Sí, voy a preparar cualquier poción del sueño, alguna mezcla que funcione como una valeriana multiplicada por cien. Oh, ya me lo estoy imaginando… Un trago y a dormir tranquila, en mi cama, arropada y sobre un colchón.

Y no aquí, teniendo que traerme una mantita y la almohada. No te ofendas, apoyarme en tu cama tiene su aquel, pero si lo hago sobre mi cojín es más agradable y encima estamos a finales de septiembre, ya comienza a refrescar un poco, ¿sabes?

Bueno, qué vas a saber… ¿Eres consciente de los días que transcurren? No, supongo que no, claro…

Aquí las cosas tampoco discurren mucho más rápido. De hecho, el tiempo vuelve casi a congelarse. El clima cambia, por supuesto, pero las vidas están dejando de avanzar. No sabría explicarte exactamente cómo lo he averiguado pero es algo que siento. Dentro de poco dejarán de pensar en cumpleaños y aniversarios… No importa que las relaciones cambien, podría incluso haber algún matrimonio, ¿por qué no? Aunque me daría grima tener que presenciar y encima conducir la ceremonia… ¡Dios!

Pero aunque eso ocurriera, pronto volveremos a detenernos… Los años no contarán, la escuela siempre tendrá los mismos alumnos y no hará falta ni celebrar elecciones. Eso tiene su lado bueno… no aparecen arrugas. ¿Ves? No todo son desventajas.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿es este mi final feliz? ¿Esto es todo a lo que puedo aspirar? ¿Tan descomunal maldición para una vida así? De acuerdo, tú ya no puedes detenerme pero ¿qué más tengo? No he cumplido mi venganza, no controlo el destino de mis estúpidos siervos y desde luego no soy feliz y como perdiz…

Es cierto.

No… este no es mi final de cuento. No soy feliz y lo que es peor, Storybrooke está volviendo a sonreír. Y a mí me da igual.

Es aun peor… este no es el desenlace por el que di mi vida, todo se desploma y ¿yo qué hago? Venir a llorarte a ti…

No, esto no es lo que yo diseñé. Leroy ha logrado conquistar a la monjita. Ahora ella se ha salido de la orden, ya no duerme en el convento y están viviendo su propio Sonrisas y Lágrimas en el barco mugroso del enano. Y a todos les parece bien. Incluso van a cenar en parejita con David y Mary Margareth.

Sólo tuve razón en una cosa, tú estás postrada en una cama y todos han seguido su vida. Pero me equivoqué, ninguno de ellos te ha olvidado y, aunque su existencia sigue detenida en el tiempo, sus vidas son cada día más completas, mejores, más cercanas a su final feliz.

Menos yo.

Yo estoy estancada, infeliz, atada a esta cama más que tú misma… viniendo cada noche para asegurarme de que no despiertas pero importándome cada vez menos si lo haces… Si abres los ojos, me agarras del cuello, me zarandeas, me amenazas por todas mis maldades y…

¡DING DONG…, DING DONG…!

¡Es la una y doce minutos, que alguien arregle ese maldito reloj! Joder, que susto…

_Continuará..._


	20. 16 de octubre

**Como prometí... a capítulo por día esta semana! :) Y este es de los larguitos, así que espero que os guste y os arranque mil reviews ahora que no dejáis de escribir! ^^**

**Y ya, sin más preámbulo, a leer qué se le pasa por la cabeza a nuestra alcaldesa favorita! :)**

* * *

**16 de octubre**

Sí, lo sé, no he cumplido mi palabra. Tampoco es que la Malvada Reina Regina haya sido nunca reconocida mundialmente por su palabra de honor… Prometí no dormir más aquí, pero hoy romperé esa regla y alargaré mi visita hasta la madrugada… la mansión es demasiado grande para una sola persona. No necesita magia para derrumbarse y aplastarme con sus paredes hasta dejarme sin oxígeno. Necesitaba salir de allí. Sin Henry durmiendo conmigo, esa casa es de todo menos un hogar…

Y no, no le ha ocurrido nada a Henry, está bien. Más o menos.

Me pidió que le dejara dormir con Mary Margareth, querían ver películas e hincharse a palomitas. Y sorprendentemente no se lo impedí. No sé quién de los tres se sorprendió más… Pero tú tampoco hubieras podido resistirte… tenía ojos suplicantes de corderito degollado...

Pero ese no fue el único motivo.

Mi hogar se desmorona, ¿sabes? Y no me refiero solo a mansiones que agobian. No, hablo de mi familia, de mi vida. Si estuvieras despierta seguro que podrías recomendarme tantas buenas ideas para que mi hijo me mirara con la mitad de adoración que a ti… Seguramente me aconsejarías que empezara por no ser una zorra, una bruja, una sargento o una mujer de hielo, claro…

Quizás no debería quejarme. Al fin y al cabo las cosas técnicamente han mejorado. Henry se ha rendido conmigo o se ha convencido de que no soy la reina malvada, no lo sé, y ya no me persigue por todo el pueblo tratando de desenmascararme. Ha vuelto incluso a hacer los deberes conmigo en la cocina y ya no cena atropelladamente para no tener que verme la cara más de dos minutos. Parece un avance, ¿verdad? Pues no lo es.

Lo sé por su cara, lo sé por cómo Mary Margareth le abraza casi con lástima cuando se despide de él en la escuela y lo sé porque lo leo en los informes que miro a hurtadillas de la consulta de Archie. Sus apuntes son claros: "Las fantasías de Henry están disminuyendo a consecuencia del coma de la señorita Swan. La desaparición del rol de esta como heroína ha desencadenado que Henry se replantee la realidad y deseche sus quimeras".

¡Heroína! Ni siquiera lo anota bien. No es heroína, es Salvadora. Y no son las alucinaciones de Henry las que están desapareciendo, sino su esperanza. ¿Me oyes, Emma? Ese tipo de madre soy, una que mata las esperanzas de su hijo y destroza su felicidad. Cada vez está más apagado, más callado, menos vivo… Y todo gracias a mí, a su madre, la mujer que debería protegerle de todo y hacerle feliz…

Aún recuerdo la felicidad que devolviste a su vida cuando apareciste en ella. Henry era todo energía y vida. Y yo he pretendido quedarme con ese Henry, esa versión luminosa y alegre de mi hijo pero deshaciéndome de la fuente de esa felicidad. No, no he sido muy inteligente.

Y este es el precio que estoy pagando, ver día a día como he hundido a mi familia por mis caprichos.

Una vez intentaste huir con Henry. Sé que pensabas que era un secreto, pero no. Te lo repito, tengo ojos en cada esquina de este pueblo… ¿Pero quién podía culparte aquel día? Te puse contra las cuerdas, te amenacé y trate de convertir tu vida en un infierno, ¿quién no habría hecho eso mismo?

Pero dejando atrás aquel día, nunca trataste de apartarlo de mí. No era una competición por Henry, al menos no por tu parte. Te quedaste para asegurarte de que era feliz, de que yo lo quería y cuidaba, que tenía una vida como la que deseaste para él el día que tuviste que darle en adopción. Pero nunca trataste de interponerte entre nosotros ni de sustituirme.

No querías robarme a mi familia. Únicamente querías formar parte de ella. Y es ahora cuando entiendo las cosas…

No, nada inteligente.

Si me hubiera limitado a observarte y no a atacar… Si hubiera aceptado la mano que me tendías en lugar de declararte la guerra, quizás, y sólo quizás, podría haber dejado atrás mis miedos a sufrir y a ser abandonada y ver lo que realmente me estaba ofreciendo la vida. Pero eso no va con mi naturaleza. Mi carácter es más parecido a destrozar mi vida y la de los demás y pensar después.

He hecho daño a Henry, me he hecho daño a mí… ¡E incluso al señor Gold! Desde que caíste dormida no es más que una sombra, por mi culpa. Si alguien puede entender a Henry es ese usurero manipulador… Ese mismo que me pidió ayuda para despertarte, ese que me suplicó que te salvara. Ese que… ¿Quizás pueda ayudarte?

Tengo que hablar con Gold. Mañana. A primera hora.

_Continuará..._


	21. 17 de octubre

**17 de octubre**

Separaría a cabeza de Gold de sus hombros. Con gusto y lentitud. Poco a poco… Con sangre y gritos. Y lo disfrutaría tanto… Ese estúpido, arrogante y soberbio gnomo… No entiende nada, no sabe nada, pero cree que tiene la sartén por el mango. ¡Está firmando su perdición y encima se ríe! Sólo él puede ser tan imbécil y tan ridículo…

Me agarro a la estructura de metal que hay a los pies de la cama, tomo aire, cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez…

Ese asno gilipollas….

Mejor cuento hasta veinte.

Ahora sí… Inspirar y expirar comienza a hacer efecto y recupero la calma de forma gradual. Aún le arrancaría la cabeza de buena gana… pero estoy más tranquila.

Emma, no ha servido para nada. Hablar con Gold, me refiero. Ha sido una estupidez. Ese maldito anciano enclenque no atiende a razones. ¡Estoy de su lado, joder! Pero no, le pueden sus ganas de atormentarme y su desconfianza…

Él rabia porque despiertes, lo codicia más que nadie en este pueblo. Pero de repente, al proponer una alianza para deshacer tu coma, esa serpiente se ha echado atrás. Fue él quien me amenazó, ¡quien apareció borracho en mi puerta suplicando que te despertara! ¿Por qué no puede simplemente aceptar este golpe de suerte y estrecharme la mano? ¡Imbécil!

Once… Doce… Trece… Catorce… Quince…

Sé que no hemos sido grandes aliados en el pasado, que no soy de fiar, ¡pero él tampoco, ¿me equivoco?!

Dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte.

Joder…, farfullo sentándome en el sillón de invitados, junto al colchón. Intento asumir que no podemos contar con Gold. Pero era mi as en la manga. Mi única baza de hecho. Y no sé por dónde continuar. Nadie más en este pueblo recuerda nada de sus vidas y, aunque lo hiciera, nadie superaba el control de la magia que desarrollamos Gold y yo. Si él continúa sin creerme, estoy sola y sin ideas con esto…

Lo peor es que no puedo culparle… Vi el dolor de sus ojos cuando caíste dormida, la desesperación y el miedo de haber perdido su oportunidad de encontrar a su hijo… y me reí de él. Me reí, me negué a ayudarle y lo disfruté. ¿Cómo puedo culparle por no querer colaborar conmigo? Por si el odio visceral que le provoco no fuera suficiente, es muy probable que piense que quiero despertarte para poder acabar contigo de otra forma, para torturarte o para quien sabe qué.

Por supuesto, él mismo me ha preguntado por qué quería despertarte y he dudado. La verdadera razón sonaba tan falsa en mi boca que me sentía ridícula diciéndola. Me ha visto dudar y, encima, para acabar confesando: "Porque es lo que Henry quiere, porque necesita de vuelta a su otra madre…". Se ha echado a reír, por supuesto.

He tartamudeado, he dudado antes de hablar, pero pocas veces he sido tan sincera con esa rata. Y él se ha limitado a reírse. A pesar de he ello he tratado de dialogar, créeme. Durante más de diez minutos… Pero ha sido en balde. No piensa ayudarnos… o ayudarme, según se vea. Lo único que he logrado es despertar todas sus alarmas y hacerle sospechar… Gran plan el mío, ¿verdad?

Me froto los ojos y trato de recapacitar. Estoy jodida pero, ¿qué esperaba? Me lo tengo merecido, él sólo está devolviéndome el golpe que yo le propiné primero. Claro que ahora mismo estrujaría su corazón a ritmo de bossa nova, tranquila y rítmicamente. Pero, por alguna razón, no puedo enfadarme con él, no realmente. No cuando empiezo a entender la impotencia que él sintió. La frustración de verte aquí, tumbada, a unos centímetros de mí, pero sin poder hacer nada más que eso; mirarte. Saber que el único puente entre mi hijo y yo… o entre Gold y su hijo, eres tú, la bella durmiente imposible de despertar… Me cuesta cada vez más enfurecerme con él, y cada vez menos comprenderle.

En ocasiones dan ganas de traerte el desayuno y exigirte que dejes de remolonear. Como si estuvieras a unas décimas de despertarte, sólo eso. Estas tan en calma, tan plácida, que no pareces enferma. Probablemente porque no lo estás…

Aquí la única enfermedad soy yo y por eso Gold no nos ayudará. Agarro tu mano y la aprieto… una forma mísera de pedirte perdón por ser una zorra traicionera que no puede encontrar aliados ni entre los de su propia calaña. Vale, no me devuelves el apretón, pero creo que no me lo reprochas y que aceptas mis disculpas. Los buenos sois así, tenéis la bondad que a los malos nos falta antes incluso de nacer, ¿verdad?

Ahora sólo hace falta que cumplas con ese otro estereotipo de los buenos, con el del final feliz. Venga, Emma, no puedes defraudar a tu público… no puedes defraudar a Henry. Sé un cliché, encuentra la forma de regresar y gana… o al menos ayúdame a encontrar una solución. Sola no puedo y ya no sé qué más hac…

¡Pí, pí, pí!

Miro horrorizada la máquina a mi izquierda. Son tus constantes, han vuelto a cambiar y esa maldita pantalla se ha puesto a gritar como si se tratara de la alarma de un banco. No tengo tiempo siquiera de salir corriendo. Ya oigo los pasos a la carrera por el pasillo, están a punto de llegar y se me acaba el tiempo.

Suelto tu mano, los pasos ya han alcanzado la puerta, y sé que no me queda más opción… dios mío.

* * *

"¿Qué le ocurre, doctor?" la voz de la enfermera suena pastosa y posiblemente esté conteniendo un bostezo. No puedo verla, pero no me hace falta para imaginar a la profesional mujer con los ojos llenos de legañas.

"Lo mismo que la última vez… sus constantes se han disparado, pero no hay un estímulo detrás" carraspea el doctor Whale.

Detrás quizás no, pero debajo sí, pienso mientras miro los pies de Frankenstein. Lo que me faltaba… compartir escondite con las pelusas de hospital debajo de la cama… Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace unos meses ese alguien estaría compartiendo habitación con Belle en el manicomio.

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿se está despertando?"

Escucho a la enfermera y aguanto la respiración. Quiero evitar hacer cualquier ruido y además no quiero perderme su respuesta.

"Creo que no, pero es una buena señal que su cerebro reaccione a estímulos… aunque no sepamos a qué" Habla mascullando y sus pies se mueven de un lado para otro en medio metro cuadrado. Me lo imagino trasteando con todos sus juguetitos médicos, estudiando cada señal de la máquina y tratando de desentrañar un misterio que yo ya sé. Parece que Swan está menos dormida de lo que temíamos. Y que dice "hola" cuando alguien la toca. ¿Así que sólo estás falta de mimos, eh? Interesante… ¡Mierda, se me ha metido una pelusa en la boca!

_Continuará..._


	22. 18 de octubre

**Y un nuevo capítulo de la alcaldesa mimosa... :P Espero que os guste y, recordad, ya tenemos el final del otro FF "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás".**

**Espero que os guste, y a leer! :)**

* * *

**18 de octubre**

Entro en la habitación en silencio, sin casi hacer ruido, pero cuando cierro la puerta es otra cosa. Camino enfurecida hasta la cama y tiro mi bolso contra el sillón.

¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, señorita Swan?!

He quedado como una friki de las naturoterapias y una loca bipolar delante de Henry. Nuestro hijo ha estado a tu lado toda la mañana, agarrándote de la mano y el brazo durante más de media hora. Incluso te ha apartado el pelo y ha hablado contigo mientras yo esperaba fuera, junto al doctor Whale. ¡Y nada! Ni una mísera reacción en tus malditas ondas cerebrales, tozuda.

¿Sabes en qué posición me deja eso? ¡Como una desequilibrada fantasiosa, Emma! He sido yo la que le ha recomendado a Henry que te hablara y te tocara para que volvieras a dar una sola señal. ¡Pero ni te has inmutado! Y yo he seguido ahí, como una demente diciéndole "Que sí, que sí, verás cómo responde".

Ahora ya no le provoco odio, pero sí miedo, probablemente. Y al Doctor Whale risa. Aunque al menos se ha reprimido mientras yo estaba delante.

Cuando nos han llamado del hospital hemos venido corriendo, los dos, con Henry de nuevo emocionado y lleno de esperanza… Y yo sólo quería que él mismo viera los avances que yo, que te viera reaccionar y que el Doctor Whale descubriera al fin a qué respondes. Pero a la señorita Swan no le parecía bien responder en esos momentos, ¿verdad?

¿Es que siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? Seguro que has disfrutado viéndome sonreír como una perturbada emocionada diciéndole a Henry "¡Agárrale la mano, ya verás, ya verás!"

Lo peor es que ha sido tan patético que hasta yo me río ahora al recordarlo… Sé que, estés donde estés, tienes una sonrisita de autosuficiencia al verme en esa situación. Maldita Swan…

De verdad que me hubiera gustado que Henry hubiese estado delante, que hubiera visto las máquinas pitando a pleno pulmón y las gráficas cambiando su respuesta. Habría sido el mejor regalo posible…

¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Me he equivocado en mis suposiciones? ¿No respondes al tacto?, me pregunto mientras tomo medio asiento sobre el colchón. Busco tu mano sobre la sábana, la miro temerosa antes de sostenerla entre las mías. ¿Es eso, verdad? Me equivoqué y el hecho de que estuviera cerca de ti las dos veces que reaccionaste fue solo casualidad, ¿no? Sea por lo que sea, trata de seguir dando señales, Emma, todas las que pued….

¡Pi, pi, pi!

¡Mierda! Bien, pero… ¡mierda! ¿Es que sólo sirve si te toco yo, maldita salvadora? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

¡Ya están aquí! Y a mí solo me da tiempo a recuperar mi bolso y a volver a esconderme debajo de la cama… ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, Emma!

_Continuará..._


	23. 22 de octubre

**¡Me encanta que os encante este FF! :) Aquí volvemos con la alcaldesa y sus pelusas en la boca :P**

* * *

**22 de octubre**

Fantaseo con que mi mal humor y amargura traspasan la barrera de la maldición… Con que quizás me estés escuchando y dentro de tu cabeza, aunque sea en silencio para mis oídos, me estés soltando una retahíla sobre la esperanza y los tiempos mejores que vendrán. Porque eso es lo que siento. Cuando estoy aquí, así, cerca de tu cama, a centímetros de ti… Y no obtengo la más mínima respuesta, es cierto, pero el alivio acaba inundando mi pecho. Así es. Haces que me sienta mejor, aunque no hagas otra cosa que estar aquí, dormida, soportándome a la fuerza.

¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Supongo que no… pero esta ridiculez me ayuda. Mucho. Igual que tu camisa. Bueno… mi camisa. ¿Realmente importa? Es esa azul, de lino, la que Henry y tú me robasteis. Se ha convertido en un amuleto, una especie de consuelo para los días más feos… Hoy es uno de esos. Y no porque haya dado comienzo el otoño cargado de lluvia. Aunque seguramente eso también tenga algo que ver con mi bucólico estado de ánimo… No, es un compendio. El pueblo entero es cada vez más opresivo, menos acogedor que ese lugar que diseñé a placer, ya no me siento parte de Storybrooke. Todo va fluyendo y cada uno está encontrando su lugar de forma natural, pero yo no tengo lugar. Nadie me espera, nadie me busca. Ni siquiera Henry.

En cambio, mi hijo está alargando la fase de "mi madre es la bruja malvada", agarrándose poco a poco al consuelo de su abuela Snow. ¿Es acaso ese su sitio? ¿Tener una familia pero no conmigo? Ese debe ser el castigo de mi magia… maldecir a todos para tener mi familia a cambio de perderla sin poder evitarlo. Perfecto…

Y ni siquiera puedo arreglarlo. Lo intento, pero no me dejan. No hay ni una pizca de magia en este triste mundo, estoy atada de pies y manos. Sólo Gold puede ayudarme. Y ya sabemos cuál es su respuesta. Siempre se habla de los finales no felices que los cuentos guardan para los malos. ¿Pero por qué nadie habla de lo mucho que nos odia el destino y de los mil impedimentos que nos pone la suerte diariamente? Ser malo ya es bastante malo sin que todo tenga porque estar en contra, ¿sabes?

¡Dios, ya no sé ni lo que digo! Esto podría considerarse delirar, ¿verdad? Pero consuela, ¿ves? Empieza a hacer efecto el "síndrome Swan"... ya no me siento tan mísera ni despreciable. Y es posible que parte de la culpa sea de la camisa. No, no puedes verla, pero la llevo ahora mismo. Funciona como un uniforme, una armadura para sobrellevar los días más duros… como hoy. ¿Patético, verdad? Me recuerda a ti irremediablemente. Creo que tu olor impregnó tanto esta prenda que aún puedo advertirlo… Es una forma absurda de sentirme un poco menos sola, casi incluso acompañada. Como si estuvieras aquí, como si en un mundo imaginario e imposible tú formaras equipo conmigo… ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo mano a mano, no frente a frente. Surrealista... Pero creo que me habría gustado…

Sin embargo, todo con lo que me puedo quedar es con esta camisa a la que he cogido demasiado cariño… Y yo soy la que criticaba a Mary Margareth por dejar su piso debido a los recuerdos. Creo que de eso se trata. De aprender que si no tienes cuidado puedes perder aquello que no respetas. Y que, quizás, puedes acabar cogiendo cariño a cosas a las que ni siquiera dabas importancia.

Si al menos dieras más señales, si respondieras un poco más que estos pequeños saltitos en tu encefalograma… Pero no se me ocurre cómo y tú no me ayudas. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con esto.

"Buenas noches, Emma…" Agarro tu mano, templada y neutra, como siempre. Antes de que mi piel deje de tocar la tuya, la máquina ya está pitando. Tengo el tiempo calculado: diez segundos hasta la puerta y otros dos hasta la esquina del pasillo, suficiente para escapar de las enfermeras que salen corriendo pasillo abajo a responder a la alarma de ese infernal cacharro. Y cada noche lo mismo…

_Continuará..._


	24. 2 de noviembre

**Nuevo capítulo! :) Nuestra pobre alcaldesa, unos días mas tarde... ¿qué habrá pasado? :) Gracias por tantos Reviews! ^^ Sois increíbles :)**

**Para los que siguen preguntando por Graham y le añaden a sus teorías sobre lo que va a pasar, repito, de verdad que esta muerto, muy muy muy muerto. A estas alturas de la serie ya estaba enterrado, sustituido, olvida'o y de todo!**

**Y ahora, a leer! :)**

* * *

**2 de noviembre**

Ey. Ey, estás aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te han hecho algo? No, no puedo tocarte. Ni siquiera me atrevo a apartar ese mechón rebelde que alguna enfermera inepta te dejó a media frente. Me da miedo que sea suficiente para hacer saltar las alarmas… y no quiero hacer saltar las alarmas, aún no…

Han sido muchos días, demasiados. ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Sabías dónde estabas?

Maldito Doctor Whale… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarnos, tomó él solo la decisión… ¡cómo si fuera capaz de pensar por sí mismo!

Pero estás aquí, por fin. Su experimento habrá sido un total desastre, claro.

Yo… no sabía cuándo te devolverían a tu dormitorio. Se lo pregunté, pero aquí _míster ensayos médicos_ no quería aventurarse a decir un día, sólo divagaba y lanzaba hipótesis al aire… He estado viniendo cada noche. Y cada noche seguías allí. Pero no hoy, hoy ya estás de vuelta, Emma. Estás ahí, dormida, tal y como te dejé hace seis días. ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente contigo en vigilancia intensiva aparte de mirarte día y noche? Y todo para averiguar qué te hace reaccionar noche sí y noche también. Otro gran acierto de Whale, ¿eh? No ha dejado de atinar una y otra vez desde que estás aquí, qué gran ayuda.

Tomo aire. Todo vuelve a estar en orden, ¿verdad?

Me pregunto si estos días habrán cambiado tu comportamiento, si sigues respondiendo al contacto… Estiro la mano… ese mechón me está tentando. Pero si te toco, si me acerco si quiera a ti, las máquinas pueden empezar a gritar y chivarse y tendría que irme ya. Y no, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo tan pronto. Hoy no, ¿vale?

Esta noche sólo quiero…

_¡DONG, DONG, DO… N… G!_

Salto en la silla. Doy con el culo en el suelo. Pero me tapo la boca a tiempo.

¡Joder! ¡¿Es que ese maldito reloj no da la hora bien ni por equivocación?!

No ha vuelto a funcionar, nunca. Tiene sus momentos de lucidez, normalmente cuando Leroy acaba de ponerlo en hora. Pero en seguida regresa a su propio compás. No avanza, a veces incluso retrocede, las agujas se mueven algunos minutos, y las campanadas son anarquistas. Puede estar días sin sonar y saltar a las dos de la mañana un día cualquiera. Tiene a todo el pueblo desquiciado… yo le encuentro cierto punto divertido. Quizás porque es impredecible, o quizás porque todas esas noches yo estaba despierta y ni me asustaba ni me molestaba… como mucho ha sido una compañía.

A veces creo que ese reloj rueda al son de mi corazón. Por eso ahora renquea, moribundo, sin ritmo ni lógica. Por si acaso estás en esa habitación llena de llamas cachondeándote de mí, he de decirte que mi teoría tiene base y sentido… Empezó a funcionar cuando tú decidiste quedarte en este cochambroso pueblo. El mismo momento en que mi existencia volvió a provocarme algo más que simple apatía rutinaria. Cierto que me provocaste odio y terror… pero son sentimientos. No sabes lo que es no sentir, no padecer. Que las alegrías o tristezas te afecten por igual. Es decir, nada.

Es vivir en un limbo que te hace desear golpearte y lastimarte hasta sangrar solo por la necesidad de sentir algo. Lo más mínimo. Te odié, sé que llegué a hacerlo, sé que volqué contra ti todos mis miedos, mis impotencias y mi rabia. Pero tú hiciste que volviera al mundo, que volviera a sentir algo, que mi corazón no estuviera sólo para bombear sangre sino también para palpitar como un desequilibrado cuando nos enfrentábamos, henchido de felicidad si lograba ganar un asalto o bailando de anticipación con la adrenalina previa a cada batalla… Aunque haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, al fin entiendo todo lo que te debo… Pero ya es tarde, cada vez estoy más cerca de esa apatía dañina y destructiva de la que me sacaste. Cada vez mi corazón sirve para menos… como ese reloj que apenas se mueve, apenas suena, apenas quiere seguir dando la hora porque no encuentra ganas para hacerlo. La ciudad es territorio enemigo, he oído incluso rumores de auténticas pesadillas, como una posible boda entre los Charming. Tus padres son un poco precoces, ¿no?

Pero hasta eso me da igual…

Al menos, si el reloj va al mismo son que yo hoy funcionara suave, lento y sin fuerzas, pero un poquito más aliviado que estas últimas noches. Me quedaré solo un ratito más por aquí. Al fin y al cabo, acabas de regresar. Seguro que estás harta de estar sola. Sí, sólo un ratito más…

**3 de noviembre (por la mañana)**

Descuelgo el teléfono, aunque ya sé que voy a encontrarme al otro lado de la línea:

"¿Sí?"

"¿Señora alcaldesa? Soy el Doctor Whale, llamo para informarle sobre Emma"

"¿Han hecho avances en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva?"

"No, ninguno. Precisamente anoche llevamos a la paciente de vuelta a su dormitorio. Como ya le he informado, presentaba ciertas alteraciones durante la noche, pero en estos últimos días no había vuelto a suceder"

"¿Entonces por qué me llama?"

"Porque ha ocurrido de nuevo"

"¿Y para eso tanta premura?"

"No es por sus alteraciones, sino por la hora"

"Explíquese"

"Normalmente se registraban entre las 12 y las 3 de la madrugada"

"¿Y…?"

"Hoy ha sido a las 6.30 am. Y no sé qué ha cambiado"

Sonrío, bostezo, y le corrijo en mi cabeza. A las 6.38 para ser exactos. "Pues averígüelo, ese es su trabajo, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, claro, señora alcaldesa. Ya estoy en ello"

"Tenga un buen día"

"Claro, claro, igualmente…"

_Continuará..._


	25. 4 de noviembre

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a cierta Santa que sé que lee este ff, por haber recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros por mi cumpleaños, por preparar la cena más rica de todas y encima quedarse a recoger el fiestón... ¡Sos un cielo, y este capi es mi forma de darte las gracias! :)**

**Ahora a leer a nuestra señora alcaldesa! ^^**

* * *

**4 de noviembre**

Al entrar a la habitación recojo los informes que descansan en la bandeja, a los pies de la cama. Es un gesto rutinario, normalmente ni siquiera pienso sobre lo que leo. Las hojas recogen el registro de visitas y los cambios del parte médico. Pero hoy lo miro con más atención… las visitas se limitan a la feliz pareja Charming, pero en las anotaciones del doctor veo un apunte que me encantaría tachar. Está al margen, como una idea magistral que ha acudido de repente a su mente.

Me siento en mi silla y leo: "Doctor Philip S. Blum, Houston"

Es un especialista en neurología, un reconocido profesional al que Whale, por culpa de la maldición, cree haber conocido durante unas conferencias en Miami. Ahora, nuestro inepto doctor, que si tiene la carrera es solo gracias a mi magia y no a ese mini cerebro prodigioso, quiere pasar tu caso a sus manos.

Y no, no se trata solo de una consulta. Quiere dejarte a su cargo, trasladarte a sus instalaciones y que él intente resolver tu caso. Y no, no hablaba del Houston de Pensilvania. No, se refiere al Houston de Texas, al Houston de Tenemos un problema. Al Houston que está a 2.000 millas de aquí.

Le he dicho que no es necesario, que no podrán hacer nada que no estemos intentando ya aquí, que la ciudad no puede permitirse ese gasto, que podemos colaborar enviándoles toda la información que pidan… Creo que le ha quedado claro.

Tiene un no tajante.

Tú te quedas aquí.

Despertarás y, hasta entonces, nadie te va a mover de Storybrooke.

**_Continuará_**


	26. 5 de noviembre

**Y aquí va otro capi! ^^ También es levemente corto pero os prometo que los últimos serán de los largos, así que paciencia! :P Y si tiene buena acogida prometo actualizar de nuevo mañana mismo! **

**Espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**5 de noviembre**

Voy a escribir un diario. Y se llamará "Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas". ¿Cuánto de malo sería matar a tu doctor? Tu estado no va a mejorar ni empeorar por ello, yo creo que no perdemos nada por hacerlo, ¿verdad? A veces me pregunto si hablará contigo, si te comentará esos grandes planes que se le ocurren de repente.

El último: Si la ciudad no puede financiar tu traslado, quizás pueda su ciudadano más acaudalado.

Exacto. Ese estúpido cabeza hueca sin raciocinio ha ido a hablar con el mismísimo Gold. Le ha pedido dinero y encima le ha informado de todo. A él.

Si este maldito mundo no estuviera seco de magia, si no estuviera encerrada en esta apariencia mortal, mis manos ya estarían en llamas y el doctor hecho un montoncito de cenizas en su despacho. Puedes creerme.

Lo poco que ese Don Nadie me ha dicho entre balbuceos es que Gold le ha recusado amablemente, arguyendo que se lo pensaría. Conociendo a Rumpel, evitará los líos. Más aún con todos los recursos y contactos que tendría que movilizar para que vinieran hasta este pueblo fantasma a recogerte. Como esa serpiente de Gold meta su hocico en este hospital acabaré escribiendo ese diario, pero se titulara "Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas muerto".

_Continuará..._


	27. 7 de noviembre

**7 de noviembre**

¡Mierda! Tu madre…. Tu odiosa y jodida madre… Ha nacido para destrozarme la vida, ha nacido para complicármela y evitar que las cosas puedan marchar bien. Esa es su única función en este mundo, incluso aunque no lo sepa.

¡JODER!

Acaba de comprometerse. Hace menos de 24 horas… y su enlace ya está destruyendo lo que trato de proteger. Si hubiera matado a Snow cuando debí hacerlo, Henry no estaría aquí, tú no estarías aquí… lo sé. ¡Pero la quiero muerta!

Fue la boda. Fue ese endemoniado enlace que no ha de producirse… Gold vino expresamente al despacho a darme la noticia, a disfrutar y regocijarse con mi sufrimiento. Pero me dio igual. Y ni siquiera traté de ocultarlo.

Estaba a otras cosas… estaba a ti, a tratar de evitar que te llevaran, a buscar una solución. Cuando no reaccioné a sus palabras como él esperaba saltó la liebre. Se lanzó sobre la mesa de mi despacho, cogió los papeles que no logré quitar de su alcance y encontró tu ficha médica, la orden denegando el traslado, todo.

Emma… Gold ha convencido a Henry. Mi hijo quiere que te vayas.

Esa serpiente… Le ha convencido de que te pondrás bien, de que es este pueblo, que tiene "algo" y que sólo necesitas alejarte de mí… Henry no me ha dicho nada. El propio señor Gold ha aparecido en mi puerta esta tarde. Henchido y orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho, sólo que yo te quiero aquí y eso es motivo suficiente para hacer lo contrario. No sé si cree que van a poder curarte o si no, pero si sufro ya es suficiente para él. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado. Sí, puede que me haya asestado un golpe maestro, pero condenándose él mismo…

He vuelto a echarle. A patadas, como se merece. Pero por la noche Henry ha bajado a hablar conmigo, se ha sentado a mi lado, su rodilla junto a la mía, fingiendo su mejor cara de hijo devoto y tierno… y me ha suplicado que probáramos a llevarte a otro hospital. No ha escuchado la conversación con Rumpel, estoy casi segura… Pero ha jugado muy bien sus cartas. No importa que estuviera fingiendo que me soporta o que incluso me quiere. Tenías que haber visto sus ojos… le brillaban al hablar de ti. Y no he podido decirle que no, Emma, no he podido… Si sólo le hubieras visto… No sé qué hacer, no sé qué puedo hacer… Le he destrozado la vida, soy incapaz de negarle nada, aunque eso destroce la mía...

Dios Emma… lo que intento decir es que el Doctor Whale ha empezado a preparar tu traslado. Van a sacarte de aquí. De Storybrooke.

_Continuará..._


	28. 14 de noviembre

**¿Como le habrá sentado el futuro traslado de la Salvadora a nuestra alcaldesa? :P**

**Aquí tenemos el nuevo capi :) Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

**14 de noviembre**

Duermo poco, lo reconozco. Tanto que si abrieras los ojos los volverías a cerrar asustada por las manchas grises que tengo por ojeras.

No te preocupes, no es por las pesadillas. Ya han desaparecido… Es sólo que estoy trabajando, mezclando, buscando magia como jamás he hecho… Pero este mundo está seco, muerto, sin rastro de poder…

Pero tiene que haber, estoy segura… Algo, de alguna forma…

La magia negra te ha hecho esto y si pudo afectarte en un mundo sin magia, podrá hacerlo otra vez, podrá deshacerse. Lo sé, podré, nadie sabe más que yo. Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste…

Dios.. ¿Sueno tan esquizofrénica como me parece a mí? No me lo tengas en cuenta, es el sueño el que habla.

¿Quieres saber mi gran plan?

Pues no tengo… por primera vez estoy sin ideas.

Trato de reinventar algunas pociones remplazando los ingredientes de mi mundo por sustitutivos de este. Por si te interesa saberlo, definitivamente el perejil no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica.

Mi última gran baza es tratar de multiplicar el efecto de mi contacto. Si reaccionas ese poquito, quizás, potenciándolo de alguna forma, pueda llegar a despertarte… Como una gran descarga eléctrica vital. Pero no he encontrado la forma. Aún. Quizás. Puede que si todo el pueblo te tocara a la vez… Pero no, demasiado raro. Y muy difícil de proponer sin que me den prozac y me encierren.

No pasa nada… Se me escapa algo, lo sé, pero daré con ello. Y en cuanto lo haga tú volverás a despertar y yo podrá dormir tranquila.

Buenas noches, Emma. Descansa, se buena y aléjate de las llamas.

_Continuará..._


	29. 16 de noviembre

**16 de noviembre**

Ya hay fecha. Ya tengo límite. Quieren que "estés" para la boda y ya han hablado con Houston. Te irás el día seis de diciembre, por la tarde, después de la ceremonia. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por pasar por la vicaría?

Desde luego, tu madre no parece más gorda que la última vez que la vi… es como si temiesen que algo pudiera estropearle los planes, que les reventara la unión si esperan demasiado. ¿Me temerán a mí quizás? Ridículo… ¿Será quizás un sexto sentido venido del Bosque Encantado y que permanece escondido? No lo sé...

Pero eso me deja menos de un mes para recuperarte… Para evitar que te alejen de Storybroke. No lo permitiré. Encontraré una solución. Aunque tenga que dejar de dormir… ya lo haces tú por las dos.

Sospecho que Gold me está preparando una moción de censura sorpresa… Siempre ha sabido oler de lejos las grandes oportunidades. Es consciente de que estoy fuera de mí… Y por supuesto, todo debe hacerlo a mis espaldas, a hurtadillas, como la serpiente que es.

Hay movimiento en el ayuntamiento, los funcionarios están nerviosos y nadie cruza la mirada conmigo más de un segundo. Además, Gold pulula cada vez más a menudo por mis oficinas. Está aprovechando que tengo la guardia baja, quiere tratar de dar un golpe de efecto. Por mí puede pedir elecciones anticipadas mañana, si es que no lo está haciendo ya.

Cuando tú despiertes todo eso dará igual. Y sé que lo harás. Yo ganaré y tú te quedarás. Sólo tengo que averiguar cómo hacerlo antes del seis de diciembre…

_Continuará..._


	30. 24 de noviembre

**¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¿Cuántas veces se puede romper el corazón de una Reina Malvada...?**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis mucho, que no hemos esperado ni 24 horas y además es de los larguitos! :) Se acerca la boda... :P ¡A leer!**

**24 de noviembre**

Ninguna madre debería jamás escuchar hablar a su hijo con esta voz. Quebrada, triste, sin esperanza ni fuerzas. No debería espiarle, pero desde que le he escuchado no he podido resistirme. Se ha atrevido a escaparse de casa tan tarde porque necesitaba ver a Emma y aquí está ahora, como suelo hacer yo misma, sentado en esa silla, agarrando su mano y susurrándole. Con la diferencia de que la máquina no reacciona y Henry está sollozando.

Cada palabra me oprime un poco más el corazón…

"Mamá… mamá tienes que escucharme. Tienes que despertarte, eres la salvadora, te necesitamos… y yo tengo miedo. Estoy preocupado por Regina. Parece fuera de sí, está demasiado tranquila y cada día más rara, más misteriosa. Mamá, ¿y si todo esto es por la boda? ¿Y si está pensando maneras de atentar contra ellos? No puedo imaginar a la Reina Malvada permitiéndoles ser felices… Al menos tú estarás a salvo de ella, lejos de su alcance… Aunque también lejos de mí.

¿Cómo es esa maldición? Te imagino luchando día a día contra ella… ¿Es así? ¿Estás tratando de volver con nosotros? ¿Puedes tan siquiera oírme? Mamá, necesito que luches, necesito saber que tú no me has abandonado también…"

Se abraza a ella y llora contra el camisón del hospital. Yo lo hago contra la mano, luchando porque no se escape ni un solo sollozo. Me escondo con los ojos nublados tras la primera esquina cuando Henry recoge su chaqueta y sale a hurtadillas del dormitorio.

Voy a la vera de Emma y sé de antemano que esta visita durará poco porque no voy a tardar en derrumbarme. Es la primera vez que me siento a su lado y la siento tan lejos. Acerco la silla pero no me consuela. Hoy nada lo hace.

"Emma, por favor, demuéstrale que no le has abandonado, demuéstrale que ninguna de las dos lo hemos hecho y que no está sólo, por favor. Salvadora, tienes que despertar." Las últimas palabras salen a trompicones, me atraganto con las lágrimas y sé que he llegado al límite de mis fuerzas. Me tiemblan las manos, pero no me voy a ir sin tocarte, sin hacer que respondas aunque sea ese breve instante.

Sujeto la mano que momentos antes sostenía Henry y susurro: "Emma, se nos acaba el tiempo…"

Dejo un suave beso sobre el dorso, un gesto inconsciente, que no medito, y antes de separar los labios de la piel, la máquina ya está pitando. Me escabullo sin prisas, sabiendo ya por donde llegará la enfermera de turno y por donde debo salir yo. A pesar de ir lenta, caminando a paso tranquilo, cuando llego al coche aún estoy llorando. Llorando por Henry, por Emma y por mí. Por esa sensación de angustia. Ese agujero negro en mi pecho que se traga cada pensamiento feliz. Que se agranda con cada día que tacho del calendario...

_Continuará..._


	31. 5 de diciembre

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Como ya sabe alguna por ahí, no estoy en casa, así que la actualización llega cuando buenamente puedo... **

**Espero que os guste muy mucho (y que así lo hagáis constar en los revies! :P)! Es uno de los larguitos así que disfrutarlo que ya me callo y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**5 de diciembre**

¡Nada! ¡Nada, nada y nada! ¡JODER! ¿Al ser la suma y estúpida salvadora eres inmune a mi magia? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Joder, despierta! Golpeo la cama, porque no puedo golpearte a ti. La sacudo, pero nada.

"¡Joder, despierta, despierta, despierta!"

Te he puesto aceite de cinamomo en los parpados, he paseado aroma de ácido de sal de cabrera bajo tu nariz y te he untado el brazo con más de diez pociones diferentes con un maldito pincel para no tocarte. Esto debería despertar hasta a un muerto… ¡Pero nada funciona! Es como si pintara sobre un maldito lienzo humano y encima ¿para qué? Maldita Swan. Cabezota e inútil hasta el final, ¿verdad?

No puedo más, ¡joder! Pon de tu parte, yo no puedo hacer más trucos de magia, han sido meses de trabajo, no sé qué otras pociones probar. He usado mi mejor repertorio y no he logrado nada. NADA. Excepto un pequeño sarpullido en el brazo por culpa de untarte tantos mejunjes.

Reacciona, coño, ¡reacciona! Dime si voy por buen camino, hazme alguna maldita señal. No sé qué más hacer, qué más probar… ¡Emma, por dios, lo que sea!

Es estúpido sentirse traicionada por alguien en coma. Pero es cierto, así me siento. ¿Estás intentando castigarme? ¿Está intentando castigarme el destino? Mierda, ya he aprendido la lección, ya he pagado suficiente, ¿no? Ahora exijo que te despiertes, ¡mierda! ¡Abre los ojos! Enfádate conmigo, hazme frente, salvadora. Para eso fuiste concebida… ¡Vamos! No puedes acabar en Houston… nos quedan solo horas…

Una vez más. Lo intento solo una vez más. Repito todo el proceso. Vacío lo poco que queda en cada frasco, lo tiro sobre el cuerpo inerte y la piel lo absorbe. Dos segundos después no queda rastro alguno. Pero no por ello la estúpida sheriff reacciona.

Cierro los puños. Me apoyo en el alfeizar. Miro por la ventana hasta que se me cierra los ojos de ira, impotencia, dolor. ¿Te has rendido, Swan? No puedo luchar por las dos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué nos falta?

Abro los ojos. Miro al cuerpo ahí tendido, inerte, tranquilo, y reprimo las ganas de pegarle una patada a la cama del hospital.

Me queda una mano que jugar. Sólo una. Y además será la última. Porque después, si no funciona, tendré que salir corriendo del cuarto.

Sólo puedo confiar en que estas pociones hayan provocado alguna reacción, hayan potenciado la magia residual que queda dentro de ti, lo que sea… pero que cuando te toque reacciones de verdad a mi contacto.

¿Estás preparada? Porque creo que yo no…

Estiro mis manos, muevo los dedos en el aire y busco las tuyas. Dudo un segundo, y al siguiente estoy sosteniéndolas y entrelazando los dedos. Imagino que canalizo la magia que antaño poseía hacia ellas y aprieto con fuerza, agarrando, sintiendo los dedos entre los míos.

La máquina empieza a sonar. La escucho mucho más escandalosa, juraría que hoy pita más fuerte, más rápido que nunca.

No tardarán en aparecer en el cuarto, pero no me muevo. Miro tu cara, espero esa señal que sé que llegará, que abras los ojos y tomes aire con fuerza. Aprieto aún más y espero.

Pero no ocurre nada.

La máquina sigue gritando escandalosa, los pasos a la carrera resuenan por el pasillo, pero no hay una sola novedad. Sólo yo, de pie, junto a la cama, como una estúpida.

Suelto las manos sin cuidado y salgo del cuarto con el tiempo pegado a los talones. La puerta se cierra tras de mí dos segundos antes de que una enfermera rechoncha y bajita entre a ver qué ocurre. Seguramente han sido sus patitas, gordas y cortitas, las que me han dado el tiempo justo para poder salir. La máquina deja de sonar y, aunque espero hasta el último instante a que la enfermera salga gritando y corriendo al son de "¡ha despertado!", no llega a ocurrir.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras comprobar que todo sigue igual, la enfermera se marcha en silencio y yo vuelvo por donde he venido. Sin casi respirar, sin pensar, sin sentir. No tengo claro cómo llego al coche y mucho menos a casa.

Lo único que recuerdo son los adornos de la boda engalanado las malditas calles de la ciudad.

_Continuará..._


	32. 6 de diciembre

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Jas, Jasito, Jasinto, el cocker más guapo del mundo, un mejor amigo único y un buenazo que te robaba el corazón. Aunque estemos tristes, nos sigues cuidando, olisqueando y mirando con esos ojazos desde donde estés y lo sabemos.**

**Perdonad el retraso y espero que os guste... ¡A leer! :)**

* * *

**6 de diciembre**

El manchurrón rojo y verde destaca sobre la pintura blanca. Estoy a más de quince metros cuando distingo el nombre del Hospital de Houston sobre el lomo de la ambulancia. Tiene el tamaño de una autocaravana pequeña y su aspecto es bastante más moderno y complejo que el carrito de los helados que Storybrooke tiene por ambulancia.

Pero no es ningún consuelo saber que la máquina en la que alejaran a Emma de aquí tiene buen aspecto. A tan solo un metro de la ambulancia y la entrada del hospital me fijo más en sus ruedas que en el logo. Calculo cuantas cosas punzantes de mi bolso podrían pincharlas… Pero me detengo. Mi raciocinio (y el hombre sentado al volante, aburrido, esperando a la hora del traslado) me lo impide. Dejo los objetos punzantes dentro de mi bolso, rodeo el edificio y entro por la puerta trasera.

Aunque no sé para qué me molesto… Podría entrar perfectamente por la principal y nadie se enteraría nunca porque no hay nadie. Solo dos enfermeras y un médico recién licenciado que han debido de ser convenientemente sobornados por sus compañeros para hacer hoy guardia. Pero nadie más. Todos están de boda, por supuesto.

Es de día, pero la quietud y el silencio sepulcral que tiene hoy este inhóspito edificio es peor que el de cualquier noche. La planta de Emma es un desierto ajeno a la presencia humana y los pasos hasta su cuarto resuenan como intrusos.

Hacía mucho que no veía el hospital de día y mucho más que no veía a Emma a plena luz. La noche tiene un toque de consuelo, un atisbo de normalidad al encontrarla durmiendo tranquila, como si soñara y estuviera simplemente descansando. Pero de día todo es más real. Las máquinas a las que está pegada, la fría y metálica cama de hospital, el blanco aséptico de las paredes… De día todo es más real y más desgarrador. Y no me gusta.

No lo he dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera he reconocido en silencio que tenía una última esperanza… pero es cierto, la tenía. Confiaba en que al entrar estuviera despierta, que el efecto de la magia hubiera actuado a lo largo de la noche, lento pero sin descanso, y que se hubiera recuperado de entre los medio muertos.

Pero no. Por supuesto que no.

Respiro hondo, trago ese incómodo nudo en la garganta y cojo asiento en mi silla. ¿Cómo iba a estar despierta? ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar que pudiera salirme bien una sola cosa? No, Regina, olvidas que ese tipo de desenlaces no son para ti. Son para los buenos…

La boda ya ha debido de dar comienzo. A veces me pregunto tonterías, como si te gustarán las bodas, si te hubiera gustado ir. A tu hijo parece que sí, era una emoción con patas ayudando a Mary Margareth con cada preparativo. Incluso ha ido más allá de los simples arreglos florales y los adornos. Ha comprado unos 20 walkies talkies con su paga de un año.

Si te preguntas por qué, yo soy la razón. Ha convencido a algún enanito, a varios niños y a Archie, que le está siguiendo el juego, para organizar un despliegue de seguridad contra mí. Si alguien me ve aparecer, hacer algo sospechoso o hay señal de peligro, deben avisar a todos los demás. Sí, tu hijo ha salido un poco dramático…

Lo gracioso es que ni en sueños me acercaría. Este enlace me da simplemente igual, mi sitio hoy está aquí.

Recibí la invitación, ¿eh? Por supuesto que sí. Convocándonos cordialmente tanto a Henry como a mí. Fue una cuestión de educación, estoy segura, Snow debía estar acojonada por invitarme, pero es demasiado correcta para invitar a todo el pueblo, incluido mi propio hijo, y no a mí. La cara de alivio que puso cuando le comuniqué que no yo podía asistir pero Henry estaría encantado de ir le resultó imposible de enmascarar. Pero no la culpo, la sensación era mutua y, de alguna forma, ese fue mi regalo de bodas para ellos…

No había ni una sola razón para asistir a un enlace que no quiero ver y donde ningún asistente quiere verme a mí. Como Storybrooke. Nadie me quiere tampoco aquí. Y lo único que me ata a esta estúpida ciudad es un hijo que me repudia y una comatosa que quieren apartar de mi lado… Vuelvo a respirar hondo. Pero esta vez hace menos efecto, me consuela menos. Tomo aire una vez más, pero mis pulmones responden a medias, sin fuerza, apagados, limitados por la aprensión que se encierra en mi pecho. Respiro una tercera vez y se cuela cierto alivio, el suficiente para contener la neblina que se está formando en mis ojos…

No recordaba que el fracaso doliera tanto. Porque eso es lo que hecho, fracasar una vez más, contigo. Mi especialidad es hacer el mal, se me da increíblemente bien. Pero el bien… el bien es otra cosa, y no es para mí. Igual que tampoco lo es tener una familia, o amigos, o simplemente algo de felicidad. No, las brujas malas doctoradas en fracasos estrepitosos y maldades truncadas no tienen derecho a nada semejante.

Pero no importa lo acostumbrada que esté. Duele igual que siempre, duele aún más. ¿De verdad voy a ser capaz de dejar que te vayas? Estoy agarrando mis manos entre sí, reprimiéndome para no tocarte, ¿cómo puedo siquiera entender que no te veré cada día? ¿Qué no me quedará ni siquiera esto, estos momentos, tú?

Yo… yo… vuelvo a advertir las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos y me detengo. No es así como quiero pasar este tiempo. No es esto lo último que quiero que me quede de ti. Yo, llorando a moco tendido y agarrándome como una loca a tu cama. No… Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo queda de ceremonia, cuanto tiempo me queda aquí. Pero no quiero pensar. Solo quiero estar, aprovechar el tiempo, aunque tenga que hablarte de tonterías y nimiedades. Total, llevo contándote tonterías meses, seguro que no te importa que lo haga unas horas más.

Espero que mi voz sea más agradable que el sonido de los pasillos desolados y las máquinas de pitidos constantes. Nunca te he traído música, ¿te hubiera gustado? ¿Cambiar la triste banda sonora de este cuarto por algunas canciones? ¿Las habrías oído siquiera? Es un pensamiento estúpido, pero me hubiera gustado haberlo pensado antes… Yo…

¿Qué es eso? ¿Ruido en la calle? Un motor… no, varios motores, varios coches. Vuelo hasta la ventana buscando con los ojos la ambulancia de Houston, pero no es ese vehículo. Continúa aparcada y tanto el equipo médico como el conductor están fuera, relajados. No, el ruido es un poco más lejos, un poco más suave, hasta que se acerca al edificio. Son tres coches y el primero de ellos arrastra unas latas vacías colgando y está rodeado de flores blancas.

No puede ser. Es el coche nupcial. Pero eso es imposible. ¿Ya? ¿Aquí? No es posible… No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿no? Es en punto... Ya es en punto y el tiempo se ha fugado a toda velocidad y sin consideración alguna. Y los tres coches han aparcado junto a la furgoneta. De ellos bajan los recién casados, detrás Henry, Ruby y la Abuelita, y del último Rumpel. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. No aún, no ya. Por favor, es demasiado pronto…

Caminan hasta la furgoneta y desaparecen de mi vista. Tanto los habitantes del pueblo como los médicos foráneos. Han entrado al hospital, todos. No, por favor. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Yo no… No. No, por favor. Me apoyo en la silla, maltrecha, con la respiración desacompasada, rota, intermitente.

Antes de darme cuenta levanto la silla por los aires y la coloco contra la puerta. Hace palanca perfectamente entre el suelo y el pomo. Pruebo a empujarlo, intento que ceda, pero la silla ha quedado encajada. No me paro a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Obviamente no está planeado. Obviamente es una locura. Y no tiene sentido. Pero no me detengo. Obviamente.

No dejaré que te alejen de Storybooke. No he dicho mi última palabra. Los malos no sabremos nada sobre el bien, pero el lado oscuro es nuestro reino. Alcanzo mi bolso y lo abro sin cuidado. Un par de cosas caen al suelo, pero encuentro lo que necesito. El libro de hechizos de Cora. Es pura y espantosa magia negra, pero es mi última bala. Si la magia blanca no funciona, esta es mi especialidad. Y quizás, la magia negra sirva para combatir a la propia magia negra.

Deslizo las páginas, buscando los hechizos de un libro que en su día prácticamente podía recitar con los ojos cerrados. No, no te llevarán, Emma, no consentiré que me dejes sola aquí, nunca, te necesito, necesito que estés aquí.

Estoy entrando en pánico, pero doy con el primer hechizo antes de escuchar ruidos en el pasillo. Los pasos de la maldita marabunta humana resuenan por el pasillo y yo empiezo a leer en voz muy baja, a toda velocidad, recordando la entonación correcta de cada estrofa. El primer conjuro, para someter a las víctimas y obligarlas a hacer lo que uno quiere, no tiene ningún efecto y deslizo las páginas en busca de otro.

El murmullo de voces es cada vez más claro. Están en la puerta.

Hablo aún más suave: "Anima vagi, sine semita, sine exit, venit hic. Ambulat hodie inter nobis…"

El pomo de la puerta baja. Una vez. Dos veces. La tercera baja varias veces, rápido y seguido, y detengo mi lectura. Fuera se hace el silencio y una voz que no identifico se dirige a todos:

"Está atascada"

"¿Cómo?" Ese es James.

"Debe haberse estropeado el pomo y no funciona" La misma voz desconocida responde y alguien vuelve a intentar mover el pomo. "Llamaré a mantenimiento, en diez minutos estará resuelto. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, esperaremos" Esa es la cándida y cursi voz de Snow. Se alejan por el pasillo y retomo las últimas palabras de mi hechizo.

"…Reditum quam ad rem" Recito la última estrofa y estudio cada centímetro del cuerpo inerte. Venga, por favor, escucha estas palabras. Permite que hagan efecto. Emma, tienes que despertar, ¡vamos! Pruebo con otro diferente, y con diez mil más si hace falta. "Quisque noctis factum est heri…"

"Esperad. Me ha parecido oír algo" Me quedo quieta. Congelada, realmente. Un sudor frío me recorre la espalda y no muevo ni un músculo, como si así nadie pudiera verme. Fuera, el ruido de pasos se detiene también y alguien pregunta algo que no llego a escuchar. Esa voz, más cercana a la puerta y que distingo como la de Ruby, vuelve a hablar. "Sí, algo raro… como si estuvieran cantando un rap en latín" Ha debido ser su maldito oído de loba… No me queda tiempo.

"¡¿Latín?!" El grito… ese grito es Rumpel. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis oídos amenazan con explotar por la presión. Me tiemblan las manos, la voz, las piernas, pero continúo leyendo, junto a la cara de Emma, y fuera el ruido se multiplica. Los pasos atestan el pasillo que antes era todo silencio y vuelvo a oír a Gold por encima de mi hechizo. "¿Has dicho latín?"

"Sí, eso creo… nunca he escuchado latín"

"¡Es mi madre, Regina está dentro!" El grito de Henry reverbera contra mi pecho y me agarro a Emma para terminar de leer. Todo se acelera. Mis palabras, los pitidos de la máquina cuando entro en contacto y los golpes sobre la puerta.

"¿Por qué iba a estar ahí Regina?" pregunta Mary Margareth desde fuera.

"Para hacerla daño, ¡tenemos que abrir esta puerta, ahora!" La suplica de mi hijo suena desesperada y creo que le da un par de patadas a la puerta. Me agarro a los hombros de Emma y bajo hasta su oído. Repito una vez más los hechizos que he encontrado, uno por uno, sin necesidad de leer el libro siquiera. "Corre, ¡¿no escuchas la máquina?!" Suena tan asustado como lo estoy yo, pero creo que nadie excepto Rumpel le cree.

"Cálmate, pequeño, no será nada. Llamaré a mantenimiento"

Me quedo sin saliva, sin voz, sin fuerzas, y empiezo a tartamudear. Me da igual que me encuentren aquí. Me da igual no poder explicarlo. Tienes que despertar. Susurro directamente contra el oído. "Anima vagi, sine semita, sine exit, venit hic. Ambulat hodie inter nobis, reditum quam ad rem" Pero no me escuchas, no me obedeces, no te mueves y quiero llorar. "¡Joder!"

Se me escapa. No cierro la boca a tiempo y exclamo sin pensar. La última sílaba suena con menos fuerza, pero no deja de ser un pequeño grito. Y me escuchan. Lo sé por cómo se detienen los golpes, lo sé por cómo se multiplican después.

"Os lo he dicho, está ahí. ¡Abrid!"

Todo es confuso, todo es apresurado. La habitación empieza a dar vueltas y la puerta está cerca de ceder. Estoy atrapada, sin opciones. La magia no funciona. Yo no sirvo. No puedo hacer nada y la impotencia quema por dentro. Se me nubla aún más la vista, el raciocinio se evapora, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué me queda. ¿Acaso me queda algo? No, nada, este es el fin. Paso los dedos por mi pelo, trato de respirar hondo, pero no puedo. No puedo porque estoy llorando, me gotea la nariz, y me asfixio con los primeros gimoteos.

Tengo un ataque de pánico y la imagen de Emma ahí tumbada, dormida eternamente y los golpes de fondo no hacen más que agravarlo. Pierdo el control, me pierdo a mí y echo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma.

"Por favor, despierta, por favor… Daría lo que fuera, haría cualquier cosa, pero por favor, Emma. ¡Emma, despierta! ¡Joder, abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos!" Tiro de su ropa. Me da igual estar reclamándole a un cuerpo en coma. Eres la salvadora, tienes que despertar. "¿Acaso no has leído el cuento? Eres la heroína, no puedes terminarlo así. ¿No sabes lo que es un final feliz? ¡Porque esto no lo es! En los cuentos ganan los buenos…" gimo y me sorbo la nariz.

"Corre, David, mi madre no dejará que esto quede así…"

Henry tiene razón, no dejaré que esto acabe así, pero no como él cree. "Quiero un final feliz, lo entiendes, ¡¿lo entiendes?!" Agarro sus hombros, sacudo su cuerpo, grito y lloro.

"David, esto no me gusta, tenemos que tirarla abajo…"

"Sí, cariño…" responde el calzonazos antes de arremeter contra la puerta. Ellos siempre en medio. Ellos siempre estropeando todo. Ellos… ellos salvaron la maldición. Miro a Emma. De repente todo tiene sentido… O todo lo pierde… ¿Acaso hay diferencia? Dejo de oír los golpes, dejo de llorar y el tiempo se detiene. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. A usar magia, a leer el libro oscuro de Cora, a enfrentarme a todos los que están fuera… A probar lo que sea.

Ese es mi último pensamiento. Después simplemente me dejo llevar. Suelto los hombros de Emma, bajo la cabeza, cierro los ojos. No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer… Aprieto mis labios, los humedezco, y siento su respiración contra la mía. Me acerco un poco más. Y no puedo creer que no lo haya hecho antes…

Beso a Emma. Cometo mi mayor locura y mi mayor valentía al mismo tiempo. Un beso suave, delicado, labio contra labio, con intensidad suficiente para reparar en la suavidad de esa boca inmóvil. Aunque esté dormida es cálida, suave, y antes de darme cuenta estoy torciendo la cara, ladeándome lo suficiente para besarla con más delicadeza, con más esmero. Tan tierno que calma mi cuerpo, mis pulsaciones, hasta mis lágrimas. Me siento… me siento bien.

Algo me recorre. Como una ola, una especie de descarga eléctrica. Y sé que es real porque paran los golpes y vuelve el silencio. Algo me ha sacudido, nos ha sacudido a todos. Rompo el beso, me separo de Emma y miro a mi alrededor, a mí misma. Pero nada parece diferente.

Nada.

Nada excepto una mano arrastrando mi camisa y dándome un doloroso tirón. De golpe me encuentro mirando directamente a dos ojos claros, abiertos y estremecedores. A los ojos de Emma. Estoy tan sorprendida, tan feliz y tan acojonada al mismo tiempo que no me importa estar quedándome sin aire por culpa de su agarre.

"Tú" Una sola sílaba, pero tanta rabia y tanto cabreo. Está colérica. Conmigo. Pero también está despierta. Emma está despierta y hablándome. Emma no se irá.

Miro esa mano que me agarra, la misma que tantas noches he sostenido yo, y aún no puedo creer que sea ella. Pero me ha hablado, y trato de contestar. Boqueo un par de veces, la miro confusa, sobrepasada, contesto sin pensar:

"Yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Emma, de verdad."

No tengo muy claro ni qué he dicho, pero provoco que vuelva a tirar de mi camisa. Sigue furiosa, me asfixia a propósito con su agarre, pero empuja mi cara hasta sus labios.

Y esto sí es un beso. A dos bandas. Agarro su rostro con mis manos, es mejor cuando son dos las que besan y no una. Mucho mejor. Me recreo, ralentizo el beso y profundizo poco a poco. Estoy en mi derecho, me ha besado ella.

Solo se escucha nuestro beso. Mis pulsaciones. Esa maldita máquina de hospital que hoy me parece incluso melódica…

Y un golpetazo. El de la puerta al reventar y caer contra el suelo. Y la voz aguda y furiosa de Snow:

"¡APÁRTATE DE MI HIJA!"

**Fin. **

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE ME MATÉIS, LEED ESTOS AVISOS! :O**

**Supongo que más de uno estará pensando en todo mi árbol genealógico, pero todo tiene una explicación. Este fue siempre el final que quise y pensé para la historia, aunque al ver como los reviews y los seguidores subían imaginé que me la cargaría por este último capítulo. O igual no, igual me equivoco y no viene una riada de comentarios llenos de gritos indignados... :P**

**El caso es que os quería dar las gracias por todas vuestras visitas, por lo muchísimo que os habéis entregado con este fanfic y por seguirlo día a día! :) Y, si veo que tiene una gran acogida, es probable que haya una segunda parte... ¿Que os parece? :P ¡En vuestra mano queda!**


	33. 15 de junio (Emma)

**¡SORPRESA! Y feliz navidad a todos! :) Papá Noel me chivó que más de una carta pedía la continuación de este FF así que... ¿quién soy yo para desoír a ese hombre simpaticón y regordete?**

**No es "exactamente" la continuación, sino el punto de vista de Emma, puesto que en decenas de reviews dijisteis que teníais muchas muchas ganas de ver esa perspectiva. Así que, ¡aquí va! Dar mucho mucho mucho las gracias a mi Regina, que fue la que insistió y me hizo ver que la idea podía molar, a Minikiwi, mi correctora, por convencerme también y ayudarme a pulirlo, y a todos los que escribisteis, comentasteis y pedisteis más! :) Ya hemos superado la barrera de los 500 reviews, ¡a ver hasta donde podemos llegar! ^^**

**Sólo dos cosas que añadir. En un principio, si veo que la historia gusta, la publicación también rondará la periodicidad de 24 horas mínimo, tres días máximo (Lo de los tres días está principalmente pensado para los días de fiesta y eso... viva Nochevieja y Año Nuevo!). Y lo segundo, si veo que efectivamente sigue gustando, me plantearé la opción de la secuela!**

**Ahora ya sí me callo, espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa, feliz Navidad y a leer! ;)**

* * *

**15 de junio**

Estoy en el infierno. ¡EN EL INFIERNO! Joder. Eso significa que A) Estoy muerta B) Dios existe. C) Tiene el rasero muy bajo a la hora de condenar a la gente al sufrimiento eterno.

¡¿Esto es una broma?! No he matado a nadie, no he cometido ni siquiera grandes hurtos. ¡Y he estado en la cárcel! ¿Es que no es suficiente, Dios? Las descripciones del cura repugnante del orfanato se quedan cortas. ¿Esta es la eternidad que me espera? ¿Un cuarto bañado en llamas? ¡¿Para siempre?!

¿Pero qué he hecho?

Doy un par de vueltas sobre mí. Me cuesta ver por encima de las llamas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dos minutos? Tengo los ojos secos, pestañear es un suplicio y no me queda ni una lágrima. Es como mirar directamente a un volcán, irrespirable, claustrofóbico. Cada falta, cada delito, cada equivocación que he podido cometer pasa frente a mis ojos… Esto no puede ser únicamente por no ir a misa los domingos y ser agnóstica. No, algo más he tenido que hacer… ¡¿Pero qué?!

Quizás he visto demasiados dibujos animados, pero esperaba algo mejor que esta tortura. Un diablo con patas de cabra y cuernos explicándome las instalaciones y las razones para estar aquí. O un arcángel acusica gritándome que esto es lo que merezco. ¡Pero no! Estoy sola, rodeada de llamas, intentando entender algo…

Y por el camino, he dejado de lado lo más importante. Estoy muerta. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Me cuesta recordar… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerdo… ¿la cocina de Mary Margareth? Sí, estaba allí y yo… ¡Oh dios, OH DIOS! Dime que no… que después de tantos tiroteos, de la cárcel y de las peligrosas huidas y persecuciones no he muerto… ¡atragantada por un pastel de manzana! No, no es posible… ¡¿En serio?!

Es la muerte más triste y patética que podía imaginar… La gran caza recompensas y sheriff Emma Swan derrotada por un poco de hojaldre y…

Más allá de las llamas, de la madera crujiendo y cediendo se filtra un sonido extraño. Uno que no corresponde a un lugar incendiado e infernal. Eso es ¿una risa? Cierro los ojos, convencida de que así potenciaré el resto de sentidos, y trato de dejar atrás el resto de elementos. Me concentro en ese ruido extraño. Y entonces la escucho. La voz de Regina:

"Buenas noches y felices sueños, salvadora".

Y toda mi cabeza se desmorona y se vuelve a reconstruir.

No estoy muerta.

Estoy maldita.

¡HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!

_Continuará…_


	34. 17 de junio (Emma)

**¡Veo que la sorpresa ha tenido buena acogida! :P Así que aquí va una segunda parte de nuestra furiosa Sheriff en llamas, en menos 24 horas! Espero que os guste y a seguir comentando! :)**

* * *

**17 de junio**

Mi reloj no funciona. Es un mero atrezzo, junto con la ropa que visto. Estoy segura de que en el hospital no me han permitido conservar mi cazadora roja ni mis vaqueros. Pero la maldición ha hecho que la ropa perdure para mí. Y aquí estoy, mirando un reloj que no funciona, tratando de imaginar qué día es hoy, dónde estoy, cómo salgo de aquí y si hay alguna forma de apagar estas llamas.

No quiero ser escatológica, pero ya he comprobado que son inmunes a la vejiga humana. Y por desgracia no tengo mucho más a mano, ni extintores ni una manguera ni creo que en este lugar llueva. Ni siquiera aparece el sol, así que descarto el resto de fenómenos meteorológicos…

Cualquier persona normal habría muerto ya, por inanición, por deshidratación o por puro aburrimiento. Pero esta maldición está pensada para ser una agonía eterna. No noto mi cuerpo echando en falta alimento ni líquido. Ni siquiera necesito hacer pis anti llamas, aunque puedo hacerlo si quiero. Pero lo único que desearía es poder dormir un poco, pero no es posible. Las llamas lo impiden e incluso sentarte da la sensación de desamparo, de que en cualquier momento el fuego irá a por ti. No, la mayor crueldad de esto es tener a sus prisioneros al borde de la locura, condenados únicamente a gritar, tratar de escapar y pelearse con un destino insalvable.

Una crueldad digna de una trastornada psicópata como Regina.

¿Cómo pude desconfiar de Henry? Este es mi castigo kármico por no creer a mi hijo, tratarle como un loco con imaginación y desoír todos sus avisos. Este es el final de la misión cobra… La Salvadora a la barbacoa y la Reina Malvada victoriosa y con él. La culpabilidad que siento compite con el miedo que me invade por Henry y con lo estúpida que me siento… Son los tres pilares fundamentales de mi vida aquí. No puedo arrepentirme más de lo que ya lo hago, no puedo sentirme más impotente. Y, en ocasiones, cuando me llega la voz de Regina, no puedo estar más furiosa.

Una vez más escucho ese rumor que va tomando forma de voz. Ese que llega flojo pero constante. Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca y el brazo. Es ella, una vez más. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Habla del Doctor Whale… más bien blasfema contra él. Absorbo toda la información que puedo. Estoy en lo cierto, sigo en Storybrooke, en su hospital.

Esta arpía asesina está molesta porque… No la escucho bien. Algo de que el doctor no tiene una formación real, que todo es producto de la maldición… Está enfadada porque Whale ha hablado de mí con Mary Margareth… Dios, con mi madre. Aún es demasiado raro como para pensarlo.

El doctor ha dicho que hago mejoras… ¿qué tipo de mejoras? Regina dice algo de la cafetería de la abuelita. ¿Y eso a qué viene? Odio escuchar a medias, no sé de qué habla o si es que está borracha y por eso mezcla temas…

Continúa hablando sola como una loca y ahora amenaza con venir a visitarme siempre. Oh, por favor, no lo hagas, resérvate tu valioso tiempo. Espera…. ¿por qué vienes? ¿A vigilarme? Dudo que sea para evitar que aparezca un desconocido príncipe azul y me bese así que… ¿Es por mí? Regina teme que me despierte, cree que es posible y que el Doctor Whale esté en lo cierto, ¿es eso?

Sé que no me escuchas, pero esta vez los médicos no se equivocarán. Créeme Regina, voy a despertar.

Y serás bruja muerta.

_Continuará…_


	35. 21 de junio (Emma)

**¡Aquí va un nuevo capi! :) Ya sabéis que algunos serán más "cortitos", pero si hay buena acogida actualizaré muy prontito! :)**

**Y por lo demás, me encantan los comentarios me encanta que veáis a Emma tan bien reflejada y que esperéis con ganas ver como se desarrolla todo... :) Así que, me callo y a leer! ^^**

* * *

**21 de junio**

A veces pienso que mi olfato se ha atrofiado, que ya ni siente ni padece en medio de este calcinado lugar. Pero no. Únicamente me he acostumbrado al olor a fuego, suplicio y calor, y el olor a chamusquina simplemente pasa desapercibido aunque atrofie mis pulmones y me cierre la garganta a cada minuto.

Sólo sé que mi olfato sigue vivo por ese suave olor floral, casi hogareño, que en ocasiones me alcanza. Es apenas un pequeño matiz en el aire, casi como una ilusión fugaz. Pero estaba casi segura de que era real, que tenía que serlo.

Y gracias a mi carcelera sé que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Te debo una, Regina… Prácticamente puedo echarme a bailar cuando confiesa que Mary Margareth trae flores al cuarto día sí y día también. A eso huele. A lilas, margaritas… sus favoritas.

Una vez más intuyo el olor de las flores y lleno mis pulmones tanto como puedo, con ganas, tratando incluso de sonreír. Los míos siguen a mi vera, cuidándome, apoyándome. Y yo escucho algunas cosas, huelo… no estoy tan lejos como creía.

Guardo fuerzas, y crecen mis esperanzas. Como Mary Margareth querría.

Te daré las gracias por las flores en persona, ya lo verás.

_Continuará…_


	36. 22 de junio (Emma)

**¡En honor a los Santos Inocentes, nuevo capítulo! :) Espero que os guste y leer!**

* * *

**22 de junio**

Los gritos de Regina son lo más nítido que he escuchado en esta maldita maldición. Apago una pequeña llama en mi manga y busco refugio en el rincón menos torturado por los fogonazos. Aquí, algo más tranquila, trato de concentrarme y escucharla. No distingo aún qué le ocurre, pero si esa loca está cabreada, yo soy feliz.

No siempre puedo oírla bien, en ocasiones escucho sólo retazos inconexos o zumbidos, pero no logró descubrir cómo manejarlo, cómo funciona. Aunque está cambiando, eso sí puedo intuirlo…

Estoy casi segura de haber empezado a distinguir a Henry. Aún es una vocecita sin palabras, sólo con un sonido cantarín carente de sentido. Pero es él. Recuerdo su voz, recuerdo lo que me provocaba escucharle. Tiene que ser él.

Y hablando de su hijo, los gritos de Regina comienzan a nombrarle. Berrea algo sobre que Henry está enfadado, que la ha llamado ¿asesina? ¡¿En serio?!

Una parte de mí se preocupa, por supuesto. Henry sigue siendo prisionero en la mansión de una Reina Malvada encubierta. Pero no puedo evitar una pequeña oleada de orgullo. ¡Ese es mi chico!

_Continuará…_


	37. 5 de julio (Emma)

**¡Buenas noticias! Nuevo capítulo y, además, cierta rubia loca que lee este ff ha grabado un villancico con sus reviews. Es grandioso y, como le prometí, haré siete días seguidos de actualización en su honor! :) Pero después del día uno porque no puedo garantizar mi estado ese día! :S**

**Por lo demás... gracias por los reviews, a todos! ^^ Y que no decaigan! :) Y ahora, a leer! ^^**

* * *

**5 de julio**

He tratado de dibujar un calendario en la pared, pero es inútil. Tardo horas, o minutos, o días, ¡no lo sé!, en llegar a los extremos de este cuarto del demonio. Y cuando lo hago nada perdura, ni las muescas que hago con mi cinturón ni las marcas de hollín que dejo con los dedos. Las llamas lamen cada rincón de este cuarto sin descanso y, antes o después, mis calendarios, mis cuentas se pierden bajo el fuego.

No, solo tengo dos cosas a las que agarrarme para no volverme loca, para no dejarme vencer por el fuego, para no acabar tan consumida como esas paredes que intento marcar día a día. Y son mi memoria y Regina. He calculado que viene a verme cada noche, por su forma de hablar, por las referencias que me deja caer. Y desde entonces he tratado de recordar cada conversación, cada grito de esa desquiciada alcaldesa. Calculo que llevo unos 20 días aquí. Día arriba, día abajo.

Ahora, el papel de mi memoria es crucial. Tengo que intentar buscar la voz de Regina cada vez que se cuela en esta habitación y no perder jamás la cuenta.

Ahí está. Una vez más. Acabamos de entrar en el día 21 de mi condena. Buenas noches, Reina Malvada… Bienvenida a mi humilde habitación de hospital. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

_Continuará…_


	38. 7 de julio (Emma)

**¿Tenéis ya las uvas preparadas? :P Pues para empezar el año con buen pie... Nuevo capítulo y de los largos :) No sé cómo irá la cosa hoy o mañana o pasado, así que dejad muchos reviews para que se actualice lo antes posible! :P Por lo demás, espero que os guste y feliz año nuevo chicas! :)**

* * *

**7 de julio**

En ocasiones creo que Regina sabe que la escucho. En otras me da que no. Ni de lejos. Nunca. Como hoy. Está hablando sola. Hasta ahí nada nuevo. Pero está bromeando, ella para sí misma, riéndose sobre la posibilidad de que Gold me haya besado. Así que el usurero también tiene tiempo para venir a verme, ¿eh? Sólo de imaginármelo agachado y plantando su boca en mí… estoy a punto de vomitar aunque mi estómago lleve semanas vacío.

¿Por qué Gold estaría tan desesperado por despertarme? Ojalá estos diálogos que mantiene conmigo fueran recíprocos y no un simple monólogo. ¿Me oyes, Regina? ¡¿Qué quiere Gold de mí?!

Pero nada.

Vuelvo a quedarme con la duda.

Y Regina sigue hablándome y hablándome, porque ella si puede hacerlo. Es injusto… ¿Quién me ha preguntado si quiero aguantarla? ¿Quién decide que la voz de la Bruja Malvada tiene que llegarme con claridad y no la de Mary Margareth, David o cualquier otro? Imagino que su esencia mágica tendrá la culpa. O quizás el hecho de que ella me maldijo. O que conoce la verdad de este pueblo, al igual que Henry…

Eso da igual. Yo sigo postrada en una cama y ella hablando sin que se le pueda rechistar…

"¿Cómo es eso de estar obligada a dormir siempre? ¿De no encontrar la salida y ver cómo la vida se te escapa sin solución? ¿Estás sufriendo tanto como me imagino?"

Encima con recochineo. Encima disfrutándolo. El libro se queda corto al hablar de su crueldad y de lo hija de puta que es. Quizás porque se trataba de un libro infantil y el autor creyó conveniente omitir palabras como zorra, cabrona o sádica. Algo tiene que estar mal en su cabeza porque no es normal que…

¿Qué ha sido eso? Algo me ha tocado el cuello. Mi cabeza se ha movido como si me sostuviesen… Regina me está tocando, al menos a mi yo comatoso. ¿Qué hace?

Y una vez más. Mi barbilla toca con el pecho y tardo un par de segundos en recuperar el control total de mi cuerpo. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Giro la cabeza, incómoda con esa sensación. ¿Cuántas veces me habrán tocado o movido desde que estoy aquí encerrada? Y jamás lo he advertido… nunca. No es divertido convertirse en un pelele.

"¿Mi hijo cree que contándote cuentos de niños despertarás?" La voz se cuela entre el sonido de las llamas. Ahí viene una de las rabietas de Regina. ¿Así que de eso se trata? Henry ha estado visitándome y leyendo ese libro que tan nerviosa te pone, ¿eh? ¡Bien por él! "Tú no eres David, tú no eres nada…" Aguanto la respiración, esa malnacida tiene toda mi atención. "No le importas lo suficiente a nadie como para recibir ese beso. Da igual cuanto escuches, da igual cuantas fábulas te narre Henry. Tú no tendrás final feliz, como nadie de este asqueroso pueblo".

Desearía poder gritar, que me oyera, que mi voz no se quedara aquí muerta, encerrada… ¿Pero qué iba a responder? ¿Que sí le importo a alguien? ¿Que tengo una fila de personas deseosas de besarme esperando en la puerta del hospital? Mi solitaria y errante vida no ha dejado mucho sitio para las amistades y los lazos sentimentales. Y mucho menos para las parejas.

No… No me veo escapando de este lugar a la antigua usanza. Con alguien desesperado, colgando de mi cama día y noche, muriéndose por mi muerte, y besándome sin pensarlo siquiera.

Puede que en parte tengas razón, Alcaldesa. Pero créeme. Saldré de aquí y tú estarás ahí para verlo.

_Continuará…_


	39. 21 de julio (Emma)

**¡El primer capítulo del año! :P Y, como prometí si Gise/Vinny grababa su villancico Swanqueenero, habrá siete días seguidos de actualización :) Así que darle las gracias y a llenar los capis de reviews a ver si así mantenemos este ritmo de actualización! ^^**

**EL caso, que me callo ya y a leer! :)))) ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**21 de julio**

Regina Mills, alcaldesa de día, bipolar de noche. Y aquí está, una noche más, la 37. Treinta y siete, treinta y siete, treinta y siete… me lo repito para no olvidarlo. Y otra vez está resumiéndome su día. Anoche lloriqueaba porque David y Mary Margareth son la pareja de moda y, no sólo eso, se dedican a traer a Henry a escondidas a verme. Creo que, de alguna forma, tienen cierto instinto paternal latente pero muy dormido que les hace cuidarme casi sin saber por qué.

Ayer Regina explicaba las mil y una maneras en que iba a dinamitar su relación.

¿Y hoy? Hoy ya ha cedido a los ojos de cordero degollado de Henry. Ese es uno de los súper poderes de mi hijo. Sabe calar a las personas, llevarlas por donde quiere y jugar bien sus cartas. Y Regina no es inmune a ello.

Eso demuestra que a pesar de todo tú también tienes corazón, ¿eh, alcaldesa de hielo?

Pero no hay favor sin un precio a cambio y ha chantajeado a su propio hijo a cambio de no maquinar nada en contra de los tortolos. Henry debe regresar a la consulta del Doctor Hopper.

No soy la madre del año, eso es cierto, pero Regina, hasta yo puedo ver que eso no saldrá bien…

_Continuará…_


	40. 30 de julio (Emma)

**Pues aquí estamos ya con el capítulo 40! *_* Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores y que vayáis apreciando las pequeñas evoluciones de nuestras dos chicas... :P**

**Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones! :) Este es el segundo día de los siete de actualización, así que a leer! ;P**

* * *

**30 de julio**

Sería ridículo creer que en este lugar puedo medir el tiempo, sin referencias de luz, de horas, de nada… Pero he empezado a encontrar un patrón de repetición en las llamas. El que diseñó esta maldición no quiso romperse mucho la cabeza… El fuego empieza junto a las ventanas y arrasa con el resto de la habitación en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Algunas llamaradas aparecen directamente del suelo, pero la marea ardiente sigue siempre la misma conducta y tarda una visita de Regina en repetir el mismo comportamiento.

Un día entero.

He tardado algún tiempo en confirmar mi teoría. Pero ya estoy segura. Bueno, casi.

El ciclo ha vuelto a comenzar, pero Regina aún no ha aparecido. Quizás haya calculado mal, o el fuego haya avanzado más rápido. Puede ser que todo haya sido una ligera alucinación de mi mente esperanzada y que no haya patrón o que…

"Es mi turno…" ¡Ese murmullo es la voz de Regina! Un día, ha pasado un día. ¡Tenía razón! Me siento cerca de la ventana, en la zona más tranquila del incendio en este momento y me centro en escucharla. "Esa loba no se iba nunca… ¿Me vas a contar que te ha dicho?" La pregunta está llena de recochineo, pero lo dejo a un lado y analizo sus palabras. ¿Loba? Recupero todo lo que sé de los cuentos de Henry. La loba era la propia caperucita… y caperucita era Ruby, ¿verdad?

¿Quiere decir, señora alcaldesa, que no has podido visitarme antes porque Ruby ha venido a verme? Creo, Regina, que la gente, lejos de olvidarse de mí, cada vez me recuerda más.

Incluida tú.

¿No crees…?

_Continuará…_


	41. 6 de agosto (Emma)

**6 de agosto**

En toda pelea hay dos versiones. Y entre la de Henry y la de Regina hay un abismo de diferencia. La voz de mi hijo se ha acostumbrado a atravesar las llamas y casi siempre puedo oírle con claridad, casi tanta como a la alcaldesa.

Me explica los avances de la operación cobra y sé todos sus movimientos. Si pudiese le avisaría de que no sirve de nada, de que lo único sospechoso que hace su madre es venir a verme y que no encontrará nada extraño ni mágico a su alrededor. Y que busque por el contenedor del pueblo el trozo de la empanada envenenada de manzana y fabrique un antídoto…

Pero no puedo comunicarme con él y cuando le escucho hablar de Regina, se me hiela la sangre. La forma en que se refiere a ella, el odio que desprende… me destroza verle tan hundido, no me gusta el rencor que acumula. Hasta yo estoy furiosa y quiero acabar con Regina, pero él… es sólo un niño y ella sigue siendo su madre.

Y cuanto más vuelve Regina a verme, peor es la sensación. Creo que soy la única persona con la que habla. Quizás la única con la que puede hablar. Esta situación cada vez es más surrealista… Desde su perspectiva casi olvido que es una alcaldesa barra reina mala que aniquila todo lo que se interpone en su camino. Parece una madre preocupada por no saber conectar con su hijo, con miedo a perderlo y cagándola a pasos agigantados por culpa de ese mismo miedo.

Me reafirmo en lo de las cagadas cuando me explica cómo ha descubierto la operación anti-bruja mala de Henry.

Joder, Regina, ¿ahora violas su intimidad leyendo los informes de su psicólogo? Eso no es sólo allanamiento, eso roza la esquizofrenia. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que Henry no sea todo odio si se la juegas así a cada rato?

En ocasiones, es como si Regina pudiera oírme. Como si me estuviera contestando y yo no hablara solo para mí. Su hilo de voz susurra: "Si pudieras despertarte tus ojos azules estarían clavándose en mí con una mirada de censura que me haría temblar, ¿me equivoco?"

Pues sí, un poco... No soy capaz de imaginar lo q sufres con cada rechazo. Al sentir a Henry tan lejos. Al ser perseguida y odiada por tu propia familia... Pero esta no es la forma de solucionarlo. ¿Vas a continuar así eternamente? ¿Obligándole a ir a un psicólogo como si estuviera loco sabiendo que es falso? ¿Leyendo sus informes para descubrir lo que no te cuenta a ti, esperando a que olvide que me envenenaste y me lanzaste a la maldición infernal?

No va a funcionar...

Ese no es un plan para recuperar a tu hijo, es un plan para tirar los próximos días, o meses, pero no valdrá más allá. ¿Y qué harás entonces? Volverás a estar sola, volverás a la situación que desencadenó todo esto, a no tener nadie. Y créeme, he estado ahí. Y eso sí que duele de verdad, mucho más que tener a una sheriff compitiendo por el cariño de Henry.

No, Regina. Ese no es el camino...

Aunque debo reconocer una cosa. Estas más cerca de recibir el premio a la psicópata del año que a la madre ideal, tienes razón, pero por fin permites que Henry venga a verme

Sigues siendo una zorra. Pero reconozco un avance cuando lo veo... Estas a solo unos veinte millones de cambios de dejar de ser una villana... Pero ya has hecho el primero de ellos, has pensado en Henry antes que en ti.

Y quizás "desmaldecirme" sería el siguiente paso ideal. Henry haría las paces contigo... ¿No?

¿Qué te parece?

Yo creo que es una sugerencia magnífica...

_Continuará…_


	42. 19 de agosto (Emma)

**¡Un par de avisos breves antes de leer! :) Lo primero, por cosas del destino he dormido 4 horas así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta si veis algún errata...**

**¡Lo segundo, no os cortéis y a dejar reviews que además este es de los largos! :P En el capítulo de mañana (que ya llevamos 4 de siete :P) daré las gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios siempre incondicionalmente, porque sois bastantes y sois la leche! (Pero ahora estoy muy dormida y si lo escribo pondría mal la mitad de los nombres...)**

**Y por último, os dejo las redes por si queréis que nos sigamos por allí! Twitter y Tumbrl: Summerwinesip y en Facebook el maravilloso grupo de SwanQueen (Español) Ahora sí, ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**19 de agosto**

¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! Lo que me faltaba… Estoy encerrada en un eterno horno en funcionamiento, sueño con un vaso de agua fresquita y llevo 65 días (65, 65, 65…) sudando sin descanso. Y Regina está disfrutando del aire acondicionado de mi dormitorio. ¡No existe justicia en el mundo!

FU-E-RA.

Al menos ha tenido el pequeño detalle de acordarse, a los cinco minutos, de que ese pequeño calor de agosto que está sufriendo Storybrooke es apenas una brisa fresca comparada con mi situación:

"No estoy siendo justa. Acabo de recordar la segunda parte de la maldición del sueño. Esa parte en la que tú no estás dormida, sino despierta y encerrada en un cuarto en llamas sin salida alguna" murmura Regina. ¿Es culpabilidad eso que advierto en su voz? "Creo que, ahora que lo pienso, posiblemente sí puedas entender lo que es sufrir esta ola de calor."

Sí, puede que sí…

"Y posiblemente no te importaría cambiarme el puesto ahora mismo" añade chasqueando la lengua. Creo que es la primera vez que la escucho chasquear la lengua. Es extraño distinguir esos ruidos tan diarios, de hecho es extraño distinguir algo que no sea su voz y las llamas. Pero sigue hablando y no tengo tiempo de dar vueltas a mi teoría. "No, claro que no… yo te encerré ahí. Debes de estar muriéndote de ganas por verme sufrir del mismo modo. Y no te lo reprocharía. Sé bien lo adictiva que es la venganza, te lo dice la Reina malvada-vengativa"

Te lo cambiaría sin titubear, puedes jurarlo, alcaldesa. Pero no le desearía esto a nadie… No es sólo el fuego… El encierro es una tortura en sí misma. Echo de menos cosas que jamás imaginé. Dar un paseo por un espacio de más de 5 metros cuadrados, ver los paisajes, disfrutar de lluvia y sol según los días, despertarme con un hambre animal y preparar uno de esos enormes desayunos de domingo… ¡Echo de menos incluso hablar con alguien! Y yo no soy de hablar demasiado…

El incendio es un tormento, sí, pero aquí, la expresión de morir de aburrimiento adquiere su verdadero significado. Creo que lo único que me mantiene con la cabeza sobre los hombros es tocar con los dedos el mundo real. No estar desligada del todo. Ser consciente de cómo pasa el tiempo. Conocer lo que ocurre a mí alrededor…

¿Dejarías de hablarme del romance de Mary Margareth y David, de las misiones de Henry o de las excentricidades de Gold si supieses que eso me mantiene cuerda? Algunas veces me lo pregunto. Quizás soy una prepotente, pero creo que no. Tú encuentras tanto alivio como yo en estas visitas, ¿verdad? A su manera, también te ayuda a continuar cuerda.

Espera.

Algo va mal. No escucho a Regina. No se ha despedido y su voz ya no me llega. Casi siempre se va con una muletilla, con algún _buenas noches y no des guerra a los enfermeros_, o cualquier otro chascarrillo. Pero nada. De repente todo es silencio y me pregunto si, por esta vez, se ha marchado sin más que decir. O si quizás he vuelto a perder la capacidad de escuchar fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿He hecho algo yo? Salto un par de llamaradas hasta el rincón más tranquilo, más silencioso. Cierro los ojos. Trato sólo de escuchar. ¡Nada! Ni un mísero sonido. ¿Me ha oído cuando la he echado de mi cuarto? Pero eso es imposible… ¿Habré acabado con mi principal punto de unión con el mundo real? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Repaso mi comportamiento, cada uno de mis movimientos, y no le encuentro sentido. Da igual lo vivita y coleando que esté en este cuarto, fuera soy una comatosa dormida incapaz de cagarla, ¿verdad?

¡Regina!

Me paseo tanto como me permite el fuego, recorro mi pelo con los dedos. La camiseta es más pegajosa y asfixiante que nunca. Ojalá pudiera romperla, pero dudo que encontrara ropa de repuesto por estos lares. ¡¿Qué ha cambiado?!

Dios…

Le doy vueltas a tantas cosas. Estas cuatro paredes, el encierro, es demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y si no hay nada que me distraiga, nada que corrompa esta monotonía… Es la primera vez que entiendo esta condena. Camino hasta el centro y me siento. Es una auténtica cárcel. Esta es la pesadilla que vivió Mary Margareth… ¿Es la que me va a tocar vivir a mí?

Respiro hondo, las llamas que se mueven por el cuarto marcando el paso del tiempo avanzan, y yo me quedo en el suelo. Trato de escuchar algo, cualquier cosa. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, ni me importa. Sólo hay silencio. Al menos a parte del crepitar del fuego y del edificio siempre en ruinas.

Un bostezo.

¡En mi espalda!

Pego un brinco. Ahí no hay nadie. Pero lo he escuchado perfectamente. Sonaba junto a mi oído...

Otra vez.

Es un bostezo, no hay lugar a dudas. Pero si yo no he sido… ¿quién?

"¿Hay alguien aquí?"

El ridículo. Estoy haciendo el ridículo. ¿Es que de repente esperas tener vecinos, Emma?

Y entonces regresa.

Ese sonido que no se despidió, ese que tenía mis nervios a punto de reventar.

"Bueno Swan, esta vez cambiamos el buenas noches por buenos días..." Es Regina. Y probablemente los bostezos también fueran de ella. "Guárdame el secreto y quizás te traiga un donut. Creo recordar que te gustaban, ¿verdad…?"

¿Ese era tu repentino silencio? ¡¿Te quedaste dormida junto a mi cama?! Yo histérica perdida y tú durmiendo a pierna suelta con mi aire acondicionado. Esto es el colmo...

¡Ni donuts ni nada, fuera de mi cuarto! ¡A-HO-RA MIS-MO!

_Continuará…_


	43. 20 de agosto (Emma)

**Pues aquí tenemos el capítulo 5 de esos siete días del tirón! :) he vuelto a dormir 4 horas y con suerte y hoy ya no tengo sueño, ya es necesidad mortal de cerrar los ojos, así que repito los avisos de ayer: ¡disculpar cualquier errata o incongruencia!**

**Por lo demás, es otro de los larguitos y ya empieza la chicha chicha! :P Así que a volcarse con los reviews, que no se diga! ^^Y mañana, si he logrado descansar algo, daré las gracias como se merecen! **

**Hala, ya me callo y ¡a leer! ^^ **

* * *

**20 de agosto**

"Henry descubrió que no había pasado la noche en casa". Regina acaba de llegar y esas han sido sus primeras palabras. No necesito que siga hablando para saber que la historia no continuará bien.

Suspiro y murmuro para mí: "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Un hijo cualquiera de una madre soltera normal habría sospechado que se trataba de un abandono en plena noche por una cita de carácter romántico o sexual. Pero no nuestro hijo".

¿Y qué te esperabas? Estamos hablando de Henry.

"No me ha preguntado apenas nada" Estoy segura de que eso es lo peor, que ni siquiera quiera hablar, que no quiera respuestas porque jamás se vaya a creer lo que le contestes… "Me he limitado a decir que sí estuve en casa y que me desperté pronto para ir a comprar el desayuno. Pero no ha querido creérselo."

Normal, Regina…

"No ha insistido más, pero me ha mirado todo el día como si me hubiera escapado en una escoba y hubiese estado toda la noche sacrificando cabras en nombre de Satanás." Sé que está triste, que necesita desahogarse. Pero la forma que tiene Regina de hacerlo tiene su aquel y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. "Seguramente antes creería esa posibilidad que la verdad. ¿Te imaginas? "Henry, estuve con Emma". Me llamaría mentirosa o saldría corriendo a comprobar si te he matado, amputado alguna pierna o dañado alguna parte vital".

A estas alturas la sonrisa ya es una carcajada. ¿Alcaldesa, quien diría que te tomas las desgracias con tanto humor?

"¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es difícil enfadarte con tu hijo por no confiar en ti y acusarte de cometer crímenes varios cuando tiene razones para no confiar y realmente has cometido esos crímenes"

Quizás ahora mismo no lo parezca, pero Henry tiene una enorme capacidad de perdón. Al fin y al cabo pudo dejar atrás mis errores, ¿no?

Y es como si me respondiera. "Me gustaría que fuera capaz de olvidar, de creer que realmente nadie ha podido ser tan cruel como la reina malvada, que los cuentos son solo cuentos, que nadie te ha envenenado y que el coma fue por causas naturales y puede ser reversible…"

¿Qué estás queriendo decir, alcaldesa? Eso ha sonado increíblemente condescendiente para venir de ti…

"A ver, no estoy diciendo que quiera que te despiertes. Pero entiéndeme. En ocasiones yo también anhelo una vida normal, sin magia, cuentos ni malos. Especialmente sin malos. Una en la que yo sólo fuera una madre y Henry pudiera verme y quererme como tal."

Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir… Aunque tampoco habría estado mal que desearas que despertara, ¿sabes?

Pero Regina continúa delirando, imaginando, montando en su cabeza un mundo alternativo. "Si hubieras aparecido de repente, quizás no fuéramos amigas, o quizás sí, lo que está claro es que no habrías sido esa monstruosa amenaza que podía quitarme todo, mi vida, mi maldición, mi hijo, de un plumazo. Hubieras sido solo una madre más. Preocupada y centrada en Henry. Igual que yo. No habría tenido a mi alcance manzanas envenenadas que darte y, posiblemente, tampoco motivos para hacértela tragar. Todo habría sido más diferente, más civilizado, quizás hasta mejor…"

Y por un momento sigo el hilo de sus pensamientos, me dejo llevar, y termino de pie en medio de ese Storybroke imposible y pienso, ¿por qué no?

"Sí, en ocasiones, solo a veces y muy de vez en cuando, pienso en un mundo alternativo así. Y no me disgusta del todo la idea"

¿Sabes qué? Ese mundo no suena tan mal…

"Pero es una idea ridícula" farfulla recuperando ese tono sereno y distante. "He de volver a casa antes de que el calor me vuelva a vencer con un sueño repentino. O antes de que Henry compruebe que no estoy y salga a buscarme a ver si da con mi altar de cabras para Satanás o con mi refugio mágico. Disfruta del aire acondicionado, Emma…"

Escucho su despedida y, aunque sé que no me oirá, igual que siempre, musito: "Hoy incluso no me importaría compartir el aire acondicionado contigo…"

_Continuará…_


	44. 1 de septiembre (Emma)

**Nuevo capítulo! Y entre ayer y hoy he conseguido dormir más que un bebé, así que estoy algo recuperada! :) Si recordáis el punto de vista de Regina, ya sabéis lo que toca ahora...**

**Pero antes, quiero dar las gracias a esos incondicionales que, además de no perderse un sólo capítulo, tienen el detalle de comentarlos prácticamente todos! :) V-Swing, IsabellaMartins, ****shiryuz, K****ykyo-chan, ****Melissa Swan, S****hannenlena, ****LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, F****Phoenix, ****MissMariFranco, ****Love Girl, ****Dark Burpy, ****unfeeling13, ****IvyMil, Chispa, Gorgino, ****Emanuele Kent, F****ranchiulla, ****Misslane81... ¡Gracias, de verdad! Y seguro que me estoy dejando a muchos, así que perdonadme si ha sido así y gracias por seguir apoyando el ff! :)**

**Por último decir que ****hoy, sintiéndolo mucho, es el último día de los siete que prometí actualizar diariamente gracias a V-Swing! Peeeeeero, si en cada capítulo os volvéis locas a dejar reviews, puede que siga actualizando diariamente o casi diariamente! :)**

**Dicho esto, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**1 de septiembre**

He calculado el tiempo perfectamente. ¡Perfectamente! Estoy segura. Segurísima. El fuego ha dado seis vueltas desde la última visita de Regina. Seis vueltas, seis días. ¡Y NADA! Silencio absoluto. Ni Henry ni Regina. No he escuchado nada y no estoy loca.

Los dos primeros días dudé.

Es normal… recalculé las vueltas, miré con atención. Estuve lo más calladita y tranquila posible. Todo lo que fuera por escuchar. Pero nada.

¡Nada!

Estoy dando pasos por toda la habitación, como si buscara patéticamente el rincón con más cobertura. Pero no hay nada que escuchar. No hay rastro del mundo fuera de este infierno y mis nervios están tan cerca de hacerme reventar... No he calculado mal, no lo he hecho… No hay nada.

No han venido a verme en días… O se ha resquebrajado el último hilo que me unía al mundo real… Quizás estoy cayendo en un coma cada vez más profundo. Mi falta de lucha, de esperanza, de estrategias para escapar de esta tortura sin salida ha menguado mi energía. Quizás no me he agarrado a la vida con la suficiente fuerza como para no perderla.

He aprendido a vivir, a sobrevivir, y, de repente, me he adaptado y estoy acomodada a esta cárcel de fuego, sin que trate apenas de escapar.

¿Es eso?

¡Sé acabó! Saldré de aquí. Es una maldición. Y en los cuentos, todas las maldiciones se terminan rompiendo. Esta no va a ser menos.

Tengo que enfrentarme a ella. Puedo hacerlo.

Miro mi principal y única salida. La ventana que permanece en la pared más alejada, lamida por las llamas y a punto de vencerse siempre. Tiene que ser esa. Estoy segura.

Camino hasta ella. Los primeros metros son fáciles, he aprendido a esquivar cada centímetro de fuego de este cuarto. Además podría esperar medio día, en ese momento las llamas estarán algo más bajas por esta parte de la habitación. Pero descarto la idea. No puedo más, no aguanto más. Tengo que hacerlo ya.

Esquivo el último tramo apagando una pequeña quemadura en mi bota y miro lo que me queda por recorrer. Puedo tantear un par de pasos más, pero las llamas aumentan su altura llegados a ese punto y el cristal está prácticamente enmarcado en fuego.

No queda otra opción. He de coger carrerilla, saltar y atravesarlo.

Uso mi chaqueta de cuero para cubrirme el antebrazo que usaré de avanzadilla. Es posible que todo sea una alucinación, que el fuego realmente no queme, que el cristal no me vaya a destrozar la piel, que mi cuerpo esté tranquilo y protegido en una mullidita cama de Storybrooke. Sí, probablemente… Pero no me atrevo a atravesar esa ventana a cuerpo descubierto…

Preparo mi salto, necesito coger velocidad. Tengo que atravesar un primer espacio cubierto de llamas y lanzarme contra la ventana en modo Superman. Súper sencillo. Lo que unos segundos atrás me parecía el plan ideal, ya no me lo parece tanto… Pero no puedo perder la iniciativa, las fuerzas. Eso es lo que he hecho estos días atrás. Y se acabó.

A por la ventana.

Camino de espaldas, con cuidado de no pisar más fuego, y me paro a diez metros de mi objetivo.

Tres… dos… Trato de encontrar confianza y tranquilidad… ¡Uno!

Doy varias zancadas, corro por el cuarto y parece que ocurre a cámara lenta. Me impulso y presiento una llamarada contra mi cuerpo. Como si la habitación tratara de retenerme. Mi brazo desprotegido detiene la llama. El brazo derecho está cubriendo mi cabeza, partiendo el cristal al mismo tiempo que el fuego lame mi cuerpo al cruzar la ventana. El vidrio salta en pedazos a mi alrededor. Cierro los ojos para protegerme. Y aterrizo de bruces contra el suelo. El golpe, seco y lamentable, retumba por todo mi cuerpo.

Algo similar a un mugido de dolor se escapa de mi boca. Aún advierto calor cerca de mí y abro los ojos, tratando de olvidar el daño que siento.

Me muevo, el brazo izquierdo me pega un tirón, miro a mi alrededor. Y abro los ojos, aterrada.

¡No, no, no! ¡JODER!

Estoy en la habitación, aún dentro de ella. Nada ha cambiado, excepto la ventana. Vuelve a estar lejos de mí, y su cristal, hecho añicos, se reconstruye con calma, casi burla. No he hecho nada, no ha servido para nada. Es un bucle sin fin y, si tiene salida, desde luego este no es esa. ¡JODER!

Trato de ponerme de pie, pero mi brazo izquierdo no colabora. Decido quedarme sentada y mi cuerpo lo agradece. Muevo la mano izquierda y un pinchazo de dolor me duerme el brazo entero. Lo miro con cuidado, casi terror, y ahí está. El único resultado de mi gran hazaña, una quemadura roja y dolorosa más ancha que mi propia mano.

Mierda… ¡MIERDA!

_Continuará…_


	45. 3 de septiembre (Emma)

**3 de septiembre**

Tengo fiebre. Lo sé. Lo noto. Especialmente cuando se me cierran los ojos y me parece ver dibujitos animados en las llamas.

Estoy delirando.

Eso es un hecho irrefutable.

O quizás Mickey Mouse esté realmente diciéndome "¡Hola!" dentro de ese pequeño fuego… quien sabe. Que visión más infantilmente satánica...

Estoy tirada, contra una de las paredes lisas, esperando a que el fuego avance para buscar un nuevo refugio en el que poder apoyarme. Y tengo que hacerlo sin contar con mi brazo izquierdo. Ahí está la fuente de mi fiebre. Bueno, ahí y en este maldito cuarto de fuego.

No tengo nada con lo que curar la herida, nada para paliar la huella que ha dejado el fuego en ella. Y está tornándose en una herida muy muy fea… Y yo, en una enferma muy muy delirante. Me cuesta llevar la cuenta de los días (ochenta, ochenta, ochenta…) y las vueltas del fuego. Pero trato de mantenerme alerta.

De repente, las paredes se ponen a hablar conmigo. "¡Una semana, joder Swan!"

Miro al techo. ¿Qué intentas decirme habitación de mierda? ¿Una semana de qué? Las alucinaciones han subido de categoría. Ahora las paredes hablan. Genial. Voy a ser la primera maldita que muera de una quemadura y hablando con la madera y el cemento. Eso se merece una esquela chachi…

Y la habitación sigue charlando sola. "¡Una semana es el tiempo que me he ido de campamento con el colegio! ¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola?"

El cuarto suena muy parecido a Regina. Espera. ¿Y si es Regina? ¿Estoy escuchando su voz? ¿O estoy alucinando? ¡¿Ha regresado?!

Me quedo en silencio sepulcral. Incluso le pido a Mickey Mouse que se calle para poder oír bien. El ratón de Disney cierra la boca y Regina continúa hablando.

"No tenía que haber hecho caso a la señora Charming, no tenía que salir del centro, lo sabía. Hemos estado rodeados de árboles, actividades infantiles y hogueras siete días, sin contar con la incomunicación con el mundo real".

¿Voz de cabreo? ¿Señora Charming? ¡Es Regina! Y si es una alucinación sonora, no me importa. Sólo quiero seguir escuchándola, sea real o no.

"Y encima ese imbécil de doctor ni siquiera contactó conmigo cuando regresamos. Tuve que espiar una conversación de mi hijo con Mary Margareth para saber que Whale se había puesto en contacto y tú tenías fiebre. Debía haberme llamado a mí, tenía que informarme la primera, para eso soy la madre de Henry, ¿no? Va a enterarse de quién soy la próxima vez que me lo cruce…"

¡Eso, patéale el culo! Estoy tan atontada que creo que, si pudiera mover el brazo, la aplaudiría a rabiar.

"¿Cómo de grave puede ser esa fiebre que tienes si pareces plácidamente dormida?" Muy grave, muy grave, canturreo para mí. No me he desconectado del mundo exterior. ¡Se fueron de campamento! Desde luego, si es mi cerebro inventándose una excusa, es grandiosa. "Estas igual. Tus mejillas un poco más rojas, pero con esa misma cara de ángel que oculta un genio de mil demonios…" murmura y, diga lo que diga, está preocupada.

Un momento.

¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Un beso en la frente? ¿Para medirme la temperatura? Sí, es una alucinación, definitivamente.

La vocecita me habla del Doctor Whale, de que la maldición no tiene efectos secundarios, de una supuesta infección… Y yo me dedico a escuchar como si me estuvieran cantando una nana. No me entero de nada, pero es tan relajante… La sensación de cárcel y abandono de estos últimos días se diluye un poco y yo me acomodo tan feliz.

"Como este cutre y semi profesional hospital te haya contagiado con cualquier microbio mutante y haya puesto en peligro mi maldición del sueño rodarán cabezas. Y mi madre era la reina de corazones, sé bien cómo se hace." Me llegan retazos de su voz y me río al imaginarlo.

"No aguanto más. Tengo que dar con el problema, encontraré la cura. Mañana esa fiebre será historia, Emma, ya lo verás." Un momento. Esto no me gusta. Suena a despedida. ¿Ya? Pero si acabas de llegar… llevas días de retraso, ¡ni se te ocurra irte tan pronto! "Tú intenta descansar. Y trata de no empeorar, o pensaré que sólo quieres llamar la atención… Buenas noches, Swan".

¡¿Qué?! Nada de buenas noches, ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Regina! ¡REGINA!

Pero ya no se escucha nada más. Excepto la risa burlona de Mickey Mouse. ¡Cállate ratón! Que tú no existes ni en el bosque encantado…

_Continuará…_


	46. 4 de septiembre (Emma)

**COmo esto es un toma y daca y os estáis portando extremaaaaadamente bien con los reviews... ¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Y que sepáis que Swing-V ya me está chantajeando con un nuevo trato para conseguir otros siete días seguidos... aunque con esta cantidad de Reviews no sé si le hará falta! :P**

**Bueno, como he leído por aquí... ¡queda nada para el momento tú me das cremita! XD Espero que os guste este capítulo, a comentar y ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**4 de septiembre**

Aún no tengo del todo claro si confiar en mi cabeza o no. Estoy callada, quietecita, con una calma casi inhumana. Producto del agotamiento, la fiebre y la prudencia. Sólo se mueve mi brazo izquierdo, pero son espasmos, efectos secundarios del dolor. Y de fondo, la voz de Regina ha reaparecido. Yo trato de averiguar si de verdad es ella, y la alcaldesa se limita a dar malas noticias.

No hay nada en los libros que conserva. Ninguno habla de fiebre ni de efectos secundarios. Y Whale sigue en blanco, según sus propias palabras. ¿Esto es lo que me espera entonces? Delirar y cabecear. Perfecto…

Pero la alcaldesa no quiere darse por vencida. Y yo tampoco. Aguantaré lo que tú aguantes, Regina. No, no te vengas abajo, ¡venga!

Murmura que se siente impotente, que es insufrible la sensación de saber que, de tener su poder, sería cuestión de desearlo, de leer un par de palabras mágicas o de tocarme y se acabaría el problema… Ese no es el camino, Regina, vamos, piensa, no te recrees en lo negro que está todo. Eso es lo fácil… Tú puedes mucho más.

Y como siempre, mis ánimos caen en saco roto. Se quedan entre estas paredes y yo. "Si aún fuera esa que hacía temblar a todos, la Reina Malvada, esa alumna aventajada de Rumpelstiltskin que dominada los parajes más oscuros de la magia, me bastaría agarrar tu brazo para…"

"¡Aaaah!" No escucho lo que sigue. Algo ha tocado mi brazo izquierdo y me retuerzo de dolor. "¡Dios, haz que pare!" le exijo a gritos. No me oye y se me saltan las lágrimas del dolor. Continúa hablando conmigo, pero no la escucho. Lo que sea que presionaba mi herida desaparece y lleno los pulmones quejumbrosa.

Trato de recuperarme y me llegan algunas últimas palabras.

"Cada herida que sufras allí se trasladará a tu yo de aquí" murmura Regina. Gracias por el aviso. Tarde, pero gracias… "Al menos esta vez sobrevivirás" susurra aliviada. Esto último me concede un respiro. Mi herida también debe ser visible en su mundo y creo que va a curarla como yo no puedo hacer aquí.

Me calmo, cierro los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero me despierta un frescor doloroso escurriendo por mi brazo. Duele, pero me estoy quieta. Advierto cómo tocan mi herida y es el contacto físico más auténtico que he sentido en semanas. Lástima que sea para apretar mi herida y limpiar el pus. Me muerdo los labios hasta dejarlos blancos. Escuece, detecto algún tipo de suero y jabón, aunque no lo veo. Sólo siento el efecto, y es maravilloso.

Empiezo a respirar tranquila. Quizás no tengan que amputarme el brazo y quizás esta Regina no sea producto de mi imaginación. Desde luego Mickey Mouse ha desaparecido…

"Ahora tenemos un problema, Swan. Debo poner una pomada antibiótica y tapar la herida con un poco de gasa…"

¡Ponla, por favor, ponla!

"Pero seguramente mañana los médicos se preguntarían como hiciste para curarte y taparte tu sola la herida sin despertarte del coma. Tienes muchas habilidades, pero no creo que se conformaran con esa explicación, ¿verdad?"

Me da igual lo que piensen los médicos… Total, si han tardado tantos días en ver mi herida, seguro que tampoco ven la gasa…

No sé si está de acuerdo conmigo o si tiene otra idea, pero la herida está cada vez más seca y limpia y noto la textura de la crema sobre ella. Escuece y alivia a partes iguales, y aun así merece la pena.

"Puedo echar una cabezadita. El sillón y la cama son cómodos, lo sé por experiencia. Así podría quitarte la gasa antes de que vinieran a revisarte." Musita con la boca entreabierta y sé, que mientras habla, está ya bostezando. "Además llevo en pie investigando desde las 6 de la mañana, me lo merezco. No quiero ni imaginar regresar a casa a estas horas, con este sueño… Es peligroso coger el coche en este estado…" Quédate, te lo has ganado, alcaldesa. "Y no estaría de más vigilar a primera hora si la cura ha surtido efecto y tu fiebre está menguando… Yo creo… que tiene… mucha… mucha logi…"

Duerme, yo vigilo.

Si ocurre cualquier cosa, te avisaré… no sé cómo. Tú descansa. Y ten a mano más de esa maravillosa crema, por favor. Ah, y gracias...

_Continuará…_


	47. 5 de septiembre (Emma)

**Hola chic s! :) Hoy actualizo rápidamente! Solo dciros que mil gracias por la riada de reviews, no paréis! ^^ Y para los que han preguntado por qué el FF está en acabados, cuando obviamente sigo actualizando, la razón es porque, en origen, estaba terminado. Al dar carpetazo a los Diálogos de Regina, que era la duración oficial que iba a tener este FF, lo encuadré en Completo. Pero me plantearé si cambiarlo para que la gente no se extrañe :)**

**Ahora sí, me callo y a leer! ^^ (Tú me das cremita, yo te doy cremita...)**

* * *

**5 de septiembre**

¡Qué asco! Regina se está vengando de mí. Ha traído consigo un bote de fango y mierda y dice que es una poción ignífuga. Para protegerme. ¡Ja! Si me echa eso, hasta el fuego huirá de mí, así que sí se puede considerar ignífuga, sí…

"Esta peste solo dura mientras se extiende, luego se mimetiza con el aroma corporal. Además, igual de divertido es olerlo como tener que tocarlo…" se excusa y a mí me suena a pretexto.

¡Un momento!

¿Estoy oliendo?

Ese olor viene de mi cuarto, del hospital, del mundo exterior. Y yo lo estoy oliendo perfectamente. Nada de leves aromas. Esta peste me está asfixiando con todas las de la ley. Esto tiene que significar algo. No puede ser sólo que el olor a pedo sea tan poderoso que haya atravesado la maldición… Espero.

Empieza a cansarme que lo primero que sienta del exterior sea un agarrón en toda la quemadura y que lo primero que huela sea estiércol en bote, pero quitando el macabro sentido del humor del destino… ¡Estoy sintiendo, huelo!

Una nueva sensación se entremezcla en mis sentidos. Las del fangoso ungüento sobre mi brazo. Advierto hasta los dedos de Regina moviéndose a lo largo de mi piel, cubriendo toda la herida. Huele a pedo, sí, pero es una sensación fantástica.

Tanto que casi paso por alto las palabras de Regina: "Esta de un color rosa pálido muy poco amenazante. Al mirarla cuesta creer que es la misma herida que ayer, la misma que te causó una fiebre tan alta… Te curas rápido, Swan."

Seguro que los cuidados han tenido mucho que ver. Ahora mismo soy un paciente perfecto que se deja hacer. El contacto humano… ¿cómo puedes echar tanto de menos algo sin darte cuenta?

"Lo único seguro es que el informe médico del doctor Whale es favorable. Ha llamado esta mañana a casa y me ha avisado para que se lo dijera a Henry" Sonrío imaginando sus formas para conseguir aleccionar al doctor. Y ella sola me da la razón. "Sí, le di un par de gritos ayer, lo reconozco. Pero gracias a eso ahora ha asimilado mucho mejor el orden que debe seguir cuando tenga que avisar de tus novedades."

Casi me he acostumbrado al olor cuando su toque se traslada al otro brazo. El aroma fétido golpea mi nariz una vez más, pero merece la pena. Mi piel se eriza allí donde otras manos me tocan. El contacto humano no ha sido uno de mis fuertes, no pegan con el carácter de chica firme, fría y solitaria. Pero en este preciso instante daría lo que fuera por poder volver a tocar, abrazar, sentir…

"Creo que dejaremos el tronco sin cubrir. Dudo que te quemes el culo o la tripa antes que las extremidades o la cara, ¿verdad? Y no, señorita cabezota, no es un reto." El gruñido de Regina me hace reír y me cuadro como un militar diciendo "Sí, señora". No me escucha, soy consciente, pero no me importa. Es una de las cosas que más valoro de estos ratos. Regina siempre se dirige a mí como si fuera consciente de que la escucho. Me habla, me pregunta, incluso se burla de mí. Nunca imaginé que me gustaría hasta que se burlaran de mí.

Regina pringa todo el antebrazo, rodea el codo y el resto del brazo con ambas manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos para embadurnarme bien, incluida la palma y el dorso. No hay prisa en sus movimientos y dejo que haga con mis brazos lo que quiera. Es la primera vez que estoy tan relajada, tan tranquila, tan al borde de dormirme. Dormir… lo echo tanto de menos.

¡Ah! ¡Mierda! Que fresquito… Un puñado de crema ha caído sobre mi muslo y me estremezco.

Frío.

Otra tontería que me hace feliz. Aquí, ni las gotas de sudor refrescan, todo es vapor, fuego y un calor insoportable. Apunto en mi cabeza otra cosa que quiero según salga de aquí: un helado. De tres pisos.

Mi pierna está siendo embadurnada a conciencia. Está bien saber que puedo meter el empeine o el muslo en el fuego y seré invencible. Es una estupidez, pero mi parte más temeraria quiere probarlo. Pero no lo haré porque, como la crema falle, Regina es capaz de despertarme a gritos y tortazos.

Las manos de la alcaldesa siguen afanosas su trabajo y advierto como roza el límite de mi cadera. Trago hondo. No puedo ver sus manos, pero eso no impide que me las imagine perfectamente. Noto cada una de las huellas que va dejando y aprieto los labios. Trato de respirar hondo, gestionar la situación, no dejar que mi piel se erice. ¿Se notara la piel de gallina en el mundo real? Vale, no pasa nada, Regina está salvándote la vida.

Pero hasta sus manos se mueven más dudosas que nunca. Y cuando dan el salto a la segunda pierna, la alcaldesa repite el mismo recorrido pero mucho más deprisa. Como si estuviera un poco nerviosa, quizás incómoda. Tengo la sensación de que a las dos nos une lo extraño y violento de esta situación …

Dejo la mente en blanco, solo es incómodo si te sientes incómodo. Intento convencerme, y noto sus manos en un punto mucho menos neutro, en mi rodilla. Sus uñas rozan un lugar exacto tras la articulación, uno muy sensible, uno que nunca falla y siempre trae cosquillas. Se me escapa la risa nerviosa y la pierna se agita involuntariamente.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" berrea Regina y yo salto por los aires. El corazón vuelve poco a poco de la garganta al pecho y pienso para mí, _¿qué cojones te ocurre ahora?_. Regina habla una vez más, igual de asustada. "¡¿Qué ha sido ese movimiento?!"

Me quedo quieta, como si eso que la mantiene aterrada también pudiera afectarme a mí en este mundo onírico y maldito.

La voz de la alcaldesa es puro nervio: "¿Ha sido un calambre? ¿O has sido tú? ¿Te has movido, Emma? ¿Es eso? ¿Te estás despertando de verdad?" Y entonces lo entiendo todo. El movimiento reflejo de mi rodilla no ha ocurrido tan solo en este plano. Y Regina cree que ha sido obra mía.

"Lo que daría porque me contestaras…" Un susurro entre nervioso y… ¿emocionado? La alcaldesa está hablándome al oído. Y creo que no es consciente de su reacción. De su forma de… ¿alegrarse? "¿Es eso o no, salvadora?" insiste ansiosa, "¿Estás de vuelta? Venga Emma, responde, por favor, haz algo, vuelve a mover la pierna…"

Escucho su orden y lo intento. Desde el suelo agito la pierna como si fuera una maraca, pruebo con distintos movimientos, quiero que me vea hacerlo, necesito que me vea. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Mi pierna sigue moviéndose como un fideo al viento, pero ella no vuelve a saltar gritando. Mis movimientos conscientes no afectan a mi cuerpo fuera de aquí. Doy una patada frustrada. No puedo, Regina. Todo sigue igual…

"Un momento. No, esto no está bien" La escucho murmurar, esta vez habla consigo misma. "¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Estoy pidiendo que despiertes? ¿Qué estoy pidiendo…? No sé ni qué estoy diciendo, no sé qué es lo que pienso". Esta histérica, muchísimo. Creo que esto no acabará bien "Te has movido. Y encima yo he deseado que te despertaras. Porque lo he deseado, ¿verdad?" Toma aire, perdida, confusa. "No. No… No debería alegrarme como si yo fuera Mary Margareth esperando un milagro. No. No, no, no… ¡¿qué está pasando?!" Y como ya me suponía, entra en un ataque de pánico. Y aquí permanezco yo, impotente, sin nada más que hacer que oir, lamentarme y gritar sin que se me escuche.

"Ey, todo está bien, Regina, no pasa nada por no desear mi coma, por no ser una zorra implacable siempre… ¡Escúchame!"

Pero no me escucha y se limita a desvariar: "Vale. Analicemos la situación. Ahora lo importante es descubrir si estás de vuelta o no, salvadora. Lo demás no importa" Me pregunto qué significa eso, que se trae entre manos y lo descubro rápido. Sus manos vuelven a estar sobre mi cuerpo, exactamente en mi rodilla. Noto su tacto y como vuelven a repetir el mismo movimiento que desencadenó las cosquillas. Automáticamente la pierna se agita de forma espasmódica y, aun así, repite la presión sobre ese mismo punto un par de veces. Como si no se lo creyese…

Cuando escucho su voz sé perfectamente, sin tener que verla, que está confusa, fuera de lugar, quizás hasta cabreada consigo misma. "Todo está al revés…" Se limita a mascullar. Es una reina malvada feliz por el despertar de su enemiga antes de darse cuenta de que eso no es lo que hacen las reinas malas. Pero no pasa nada, ¡¿me oyes?! Está bien. Por favor, no te arrepientas, no trates de simular que no te has alegrado. Por favor.

"Tengo que asustarme cuando te mueves y sonreír cuando descubro que sigues en coma. ¡No a la inversa, Regina, NO A LA INVERSA!" ladra a toda velocidad, probablemente dando vueltas por mi cuarto.

"No tienes por qué…" trato de pronunciar sin resultados a la vista.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" masculla asustada "No entiendo nada, pero la habitación de repente me parece pequeña, enana, asfixiante. Tengo que salir corriendo de aquí. Ahora."

"¡No, Regina, NO!" vuelvo a usar todos mis pulmones, el diafragma y cada centímetro de mi garganta. Pero ni una sola sílaba cruza la estancia hasta el mundo real. Y nunca obtengo respuesta. "¡REGINA!" vuelvo a berrear una vez más. Pero producto de la desesperación, la impotencia, y no de la esperanza de que ella o nadie me escuche. "¡Joder!" ladro golpeando el suelo con el puño. ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!

Trato de respirar hondo, de buscar una razón a todo, pero es demasiado. Mi especialidad nunca ha sido gestionar este tipo de situaciones, de frustraciones, de sentimientos, al fin y al cabo… Apoyo mi frente en las manos, pienso, disecciono lo ocurrido, algo me dice que Regina ha huido para no volver en bastante tiempo. Y crece mi cabreo, mi desconcierto, mi frustración.

Y algo más.

Empieza en mi estómago, sube por mi pecho, araña la garganta deseando salir y cuando llega a mi boca apenas recuerdo cómo se hacía. Pero lo hago. Lo hago por pura costumbre, lo hago como creo que lo hacía meses atrás. Lo hago y bostezo. Bostezo tanto como el león de la Metro Golden Meyer. Bostezo tan fuerte que se me escucha por encima de las llamas y la madera carcomida. Un bostezo que me llena los pulmones de aire y el cuerpo de sueño.

Sueño…

¿Cuánto hace que no siento sueño? Aquí esas necesidades, como la de comer, desaparecen. Pero ahora, de repente, es como si mi cuerpo no aguantase más de pie. Como si cada célula de mi organismo clamara por un poco de descanso. Y yo trato de luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Dormirse aquí dentro tiene que ser sinónimo de pena de muerte. No, imposible… Pero es más fuerte mi cuerpo que mi cabeza. Intento tener los ojos abiertos, pero llevo cinco segundos con ellos cerrados y ni me había dado cuenta. No, no, no… Los medio abro, apenas una rendija. Y veo todo… todo ese fuego… No puedo dormirme… Voy a despertar calva… con todo el pelo chamuscado… O peor… yo… chamuscada… No… puedo… dormirme…

Eso es lo último que pienso al cerrar completamente los ojos…

_Continuará…_


	48. 6 de septiembre (Emma)

**Chicas! :P Hay por ahí fraguándose otra promesa de siete días seguidos! Así que gritar muy fuerte Katherine, Katherin! a ver que pasa :P**

**Por lo demás, continuamos con nuestra bella durmiente... Como he leído en otro de los reviews, todos somos Emma! XD ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**6 de septiembre**

"¡Mamá! ¡¿Mamá me escuchas?!"

Abro los ojos, en alerta. Henry me llama, me necesita. Sí, ya estoy despierta. ¿Dónde está? Espera… ¿he tenido una pesadilla? ¿He soñado que Regina me encerraba en la maldición de la habitación en llamas? Mi cabeza está espesa y lenta. Busco la luz antes de poder pensar, antes de poder siquiera responder a Henry.

Pero no hay luz. De hecho no hay cama, ni cuarto, ni nada. Estoy durmiendo en un suelo liso y templado y todo a mi alrededor esta medio en penumbras.

No era una pesadilla.

Estoy maldita. Y sigo dentro del dichoso cuarto.

Pero el fuego ha desaparecido. Por completo.

Sólo queda un silencio sepulcral pero tranquilo. No hay rastro de las llamas, ni de los trozos de techo cayendo o la ventana envuelta en fuego. No entiendo nada… precisamente es por el cristal por donde entra la única fuente de luz. Si es que se le puede llamar así. Fuera hay una oscuridad más clara, como la que precede a la noche o al amanecer. Cálida y oscura a la vez, trae algo de claridad al cuarto. Me asomo una vez y fuera no veo nada. Hay una oscuridad infinita, pero juraría que, en medio de ella, distingo una especie de horizonte, una fina línea, más difusa que visible, que separa el cielo de la tierra. Si es que se puede llamar así a esas dos mitades de una misma oscuridad.

Visto desde esta luz, el cuarto es fascinante. Y yo no entiendo nada.

"Mamá… El doctor Whale dice que te pondrás bien"

Me llevo la mano al pecho al escuchar a Henry. Su voz me ha despertado del primer sueño que recuerdo en meses. Y probablemente se deba a que su voz ahora me llega con una claridad imponente. Igual que si estuviéramos cara a cara hablando. No tengo que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por oírle. Su voz se escucha perfectamente en este cuarto sin más vida que esa.

"Dice también que respondes a estímulos… Aún no sabe a cuales, pero lo averiguará. ¿Estás contenta? ¿Puedes oírme?" Su voz es un pozo sin fondo de alegría y yo trato de juntar todas las piezas y entender algo. Me muero de ganas por abrazarle, por hablar y que me escuche. Lo intento una vez, pero a pesar de los cambios que estoy advirtiendo, lo hago sin casi esperanza, sin confianza en lo que vaya a ocurrir.

"Te escucho, Henry, te escucho maravillosamente bien"

Y mi hijo responde. Pero lo hace siguiendo su propia disertación, como quien no puede oír. "Todo va a ir a mejor. Seguro que estas descubriendo la forma de romper ese maldito embrujo. No hay nada que pueda parar a la Salvadora, siempre lo he sabido. No tardes mucho, mamá"

Contengo las lágrimas. "Lo intentaré, chico"

"Regina me llama, tengo que dejarte. Pero volveré pronto. No dejes de pelear, estás muy cerca, ¡estoy seguro! Adiós mamá, te quiero" Su despedida es felicidad, es euforia, es tanta energía contenida en unas pocas palabras, que me llenan de cariño y de amor, de esperanza y de una nostalgia que me remueve las tripas, las lágrimas, el corazón.

"Adiós, pequeño"

Intento tranquilizarme. ¿El doctor Whale dice que reacciono a estímulos, que mis constantes han dado un salto durante la noche? Justo la misma noche que los bomberos invisibles han pasado por mi maldición a apagar el fuego eterno… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Espera… ¿Henry ha dicho que Regina le llamaba? Entonces, ¿por qué ella no se ha acercado a hablar conmigo? Vuelvo atrás en mi memoria. Justo antes de quedarme dormida. La alcaldesa se marchó de aquí, histérica. Prácticamente huyó. ¿Por eso no vienes a verme, maldita cabezota? ¿Porque te asustaste con mi falsa alarma? ¿O porque te asustó alegrarte?

Escucho a Henry incluso alejarse. Los pasos, la puerta al cerrarse. Todo llega tan nítido ahora… Y sé que Regina no se acercará a mi cama. Al menos no hoy. Estas estúpidas, cabezotas e intransigentes reinas malvadas no saben gestionar los sentimientos buenos y bondadosos. Has deseado que me despertara. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Quizás no seas una zorra las 24 horas del día. Quizás, incluso, no seas ni una zorra en realidad…

Y quizás, si no fueras tan terca podrías venir, hablarme y ayudarme a averiguar que narices ha pasado aquí dentro…

_Continuará…_


	49. 24 de septiembre (Emma)

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Os estáis portando de lujo con los reviews, así que no veo por qué haceros esperar! :) Ahora bien, para todas las que esperabais con ganas el momento sidra... Bueno, no diré nada que luego todo se sabe! :P**

* * *

**24 de septiembre**

Han pasado 101 días (101, 101, 101… esto ya parece un trabalenguas) en esta maldita maldición. Y 18 desde que el fuego desapareció. Ahora, mi calendario es la luz oscura que entra por las mañanas. Siempre es de noche aquí, pero a lo largo del día, si es que puedo llamarlo de esa forma, entra un mínimo de luz por la ventana. La misma que va decayendo a medida que avanza el día. Y cuando se hace de noche he descubierto que aparecen estrellas en ese pseudo cielo que distingo desde la ventana.

Tiene cierto toque al mundo real que me gusta. Me distrae. Desde luego es mucho más acogedor que su estado anterior. Ya he dejado de temer que regresen las llamas. Estoy casi segura de que el fuego ha pasado a mejor vida y, ahora que mi cuerpo vuelve a tener sueño y me pide de nuevo descansar, los días son más llevaderos, más cortos. Y también se agradece el no temer por mi vida a cada instante.

Aún me cuesta hacerme a este escenario, pero ya he investigado cada pulgada del cuarto, ahora que nada me lo impide. Mi primer movimiento fue romper de nuevo la ventana. Esta vez con más cuidado, sin cortarme ni autolesionarme. Al atravesarla, reaparecí de nuevo en el centro de la habitación. Pero había que intentarlo. No hay más puertas ni ventanas, ni forma de llegar hasta el techo para intentar romperlo y salir. O al menos otear desde allí si hay algo más a lo lejos…

No, quien diseñó esta maldición no se mató a la hora de ponerle detalles, precisamente. Pero agradezco las estrellas. Me he acostumbrado a dormir mirándolas. Es lo más parecido a un televisor que tengo aquí. Me gusta buscar las que más brillan, tratar de encontrar constelaciones que nunca supe reconocer, o contar las estrellas fugaces que pueden llegar a pasar.

Sí, desde que la maldición cambió me aburro un poco por las noches.

Y quizás tenga que ver con que mi principal visita diaria ha dejado de pasarse por aquí. Ni rastro de Regina.

Aunque no puedo quejarme. Desde que el fuego se despidió escucho mejor todo y a todos. Desde la máquina de mis pulsaciones hasta las visitas de Henry, Mary Margareth, David o Ruby, pasando por la cháchara de las enfermeras y médicos. Esto se ha vuelto mucho más interesante, sí.

Pero, aunque la curiosidad mató al gato, no puedo evitar preguntarme que hará mi odiada némesis. Quizás odiada no es la palabra… Odiosa. Sí, mejor odiosa y malhumorada némesis.

Aquí no hay nada que hacer, por supuesto. Excepto llevar la cuenta. Y estas son mis cuentas. Llevo encerrada 101 días, hace 18 que la maldición dio un pequeño giro, y hace 19 que no sé nada de Regina.

Y, según mis cálculos, deben ser las tres de la mañana, más o menos. Y no, no es que me quede a esperarla. Es simplemente que no tenía sueño. Pero algo me dice que hoy tampoco será el día que regrese. Y yo empiezo a bostezar… Quizás mañana… 20 días…

Continuará…


	50. 26 de septiembre (Emma)

**Hoy no iba a actualizar porque estaba hasta arriba y, de hecho, estoy actualizando tardísimo, pero ****Katherine Brennan se lo ha currado preparando algunos dibujos sobre el ff (muy divertidos, os recomiendo verlos! :P). Así que, habemus tratus! Siete días seguidos de actualización, a darle las gracias! :P**

**El caso es que... aquí viene el capítulo de la sidra! :P Que sé que lo estabais esperando, jejeje Por cierto, he leído que muchas tenéis varias teorías sobre lo que ha ocurrido con el fuego! Contádmelas todas por reviews, quiero saber qué se os ha ocurrido y quién se acerca más! :)**

**Ahora me callo y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

**26 de septiembre**

"No eres nada, no eres nadie."

Estoy tumbada en el suelo, bocarriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás, a modo de almohada. Y sonrío. "Hola Regina"

Ha vuelto. Y apuesto toda mi eternidad aquí a que viene borracha. Esa pronunciación a medio gas y esa frase lapidaria… Han pasado 20 días y viene borracha como una cuba.

"Aquí estoy. Tal y como lo he imaginado, como lo he disfrutado en sueños y como he fantaseado que ocurriría mientras tenía la copa en la mano". Me pregunto de cuantas copas exactamente estaremos hablando… Ella sigue verborreando. "Coger tu almohada y dejarla descansar largo y tendido sobre tu boca y tu nariz… Desconectar cada máquina, cada suero, cada aparato que te ayuda a sobrevivir y pueda alertar a alguien…"

A ojos ajenos, puede parecer una locura que yo esté aquí, echada, relajada, tranquila, mientras una enajenada me explica al oído formas de matarme. Pero no estoy loca. Y Regina no va a matarme. Y, que narices, estoy encantada con su regreso.

No, alcaldesa, si necesitas alcohol en tus venas para armarte de valor para visitar a alguien, tú no quieres matar a ese alguien, sino verle. Simplemente.

Me has echado de menos, ¿eh?

"Dios, estoy tan cerca de disfrutar con tu muerte, de liquidar ese miedo que se acurruca en mi estómago desde hace días, de volver a dormir sabiendo que ya no hay nadie al acecho amenazando con romper mi maldición…" Tengo media sonrisa de lado, de esas que te sacarían de quicio, que te harían bufar indignada y marcharte dándome la espalda. De esas que en el fondo te retan y te gustan. "Hay tantas formas de acabar contigo…" El gruñido pierde fuerza, pierde convicción, pierde todo menos ese toque amargo y borracho que han tenido todas tus palabras desde que entraste.

"Pero no lo hago. Ni lo haré, ni realmente quiero hacerlo. Dios, no quiero… No quiero matarte. No quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero que sufras, ¡mierda!" grita molesta y yo termino por erguirme y sentarme apoyada en la pared. "Yo, que quiero que todo el mundo sufra y que se retuerza de dolor cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarme… Y soy incapaz de pensar en hacerte daño sin que se cierre mi garganta y me tiemblen las manos."

"¿Y tan malo es eso?" cuestiono en voz alta.

"¡Soy la Reina Malvada, joder!" Y suena tan desesperada y confusa que inevitablemente me hace sonreír. "¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Y cómo?"

"Anda, toma asiento. Cálmate"

Presiento el sonido de la silla al acoger el cuerpo de la alcaldesa y escucho sus suspiros de indignación. "¡Estás postrada en una cama, mierda! Pero es como si, a pesar de eso, yo misma estuviera más atada que tú a este cuarto" Gracias por avisarme de lo de mi postramiento en la cama, no tenía la menor noticia… "Y cuando al fin despierto, espabilo y dejo de arrastrarme hasta aquí mi cuerpo se revela y no consigo cerrar los ojos".

"No soy psicóloga, eso es más cosa de Archie… Pero ese insomnio puede ser culpabilidad. O que te hayas acostumbrado a mi aire acondicionado. O simplemente que aquí te sientas como en casa ya… ¿Lo has pensado siquiera alguna vez?"

"No lo entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. Yo lo tengo todo bajo control, siempre. A los demás y a mí misma. Pero tú… tú te has cargado eso"

"Esa es mi especialidad, ir dejando huella…"

"Trato de ignorarlo, de no darle importancia, pero no puedo vivir sin respuestas" susurra y me la imagino tirándose de los pelos. Un poco dramático, sí, pero muy divertido... "Si sirviera de algo estaría agarrándote por el cuello de la bata y exigiéndote una explicación. Pero no vale de nada, por supuesto, porque me tiene atacada y trastornada una persona comatosa y sin capacidad de respuesta" Vale, ahora estoy imaginándome como un dibujo animado, algo estilo los Simpson, con Regina sacudiéndome como un pelele y yo, dormida profunda, agitándome igual que un alga marina. Creo que esta visita está mejorando mi humor, despertando incluso mi vena más payasa…

"No entiendo nada, no entiendo cómo puedes tener ese efecto, salvadora. No es justo… no, no lo es…" murmura Regina y me produce hasta pena. El lado bueno es que tampoco tiene lógica lo que tú provocas en mí. Si te sirve de consuelo, debería odiarte y, aquí estoy, agradeciendo que vengas a verme. "Yo había venido a acabar contigo… a matarte… Y, quizás, sólo quizás, si no tuviera estas seis copas de sidra encima, si no llevara tantos días sin dormir, si no fuera tan tarde, no se me estarían cerrando los ojos, ni bostezaría…" Quizás, canturreo para mí. "Quizás, si no hubiera sido justo esto, esta visita, lo que reclamaba mi cuerpo, no estaría apoyando el brazo en tu colchón, dispuesta a usarlo de almohada… quizás es tan agradable sentir como el sueño regresa mi cuerpo poco a…"

Sonrío satisfecha. Sabía que no venías a matarme… Buenas noches Regina y bienvenida de nuevo…

_Continuará…_


	51. 7 de octubre (Emma)

**Hoy soy yo la que ve a mickey por la fiebre... Así que mandadme muchos ánimos y no me tengáis en cuenta los errores...**

**Segundo día de la "semana mágica", como la han bautizado! :P Y los dibujos maravillosos no dejan de llegar! :P jejeje Por cierto, gracias a todos los que os estáis empezando a animar a leer ahora el ff y habéis devorado la historia en unos días! ¡Bienvenidos! :)**

* * *

**7 de octubre**

Es probable que esté rozando la esquizofrenia. Sí, muy probable. No descarto necesitar alguna sesión con Archie cuando salga de aquí. Salir de aquí… algo que me suena tan obvio y a la vez tan utópico… Saldré, estoy convencida, es un hecho. Pero no sé cómo. Y, sin embargo, siento que eso no me preocupa. Como si la salida estuviera cerca, de alguna forma latente, a punto de aparecer.

Pues eso, esquizofrénica.

Además de mis delirios de escapar de aquí, he cogido la costumbre de hablar con la gente. No, no he vuelto a tener alucinaciones ni Mickey ha regresado. Simplemente, contesto a todos los que me hablan. Y son muchos más de los que pensaba… Las enfermeras me dan los buenos días, Mary Margareth me pregunta cómo llegué hasta aquí o qué me parece su romance con David y Henry… Henry me habla de todo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, es la alcaldesa quien más conversación me da. Todo su monólogo es, en realidad un diálogo. Y muchas veces hasta presupone las respuestas de forma correcta, como si, espeluznantemente, sí me estuviera escuchando.

Me he acostumbrado a esta rutina y posiblemente lo que me hace comportarme como una demente es lo que precisamente me ayuda a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

Además, ¿quién está más loca? ¿Yo, que al menos la escucho además de responder, o ella que habla sola?

"Te visite o no, esta será la última noche que duerma aquí. Avisada quedas." Así me saluda hoy. Siempre es original.

"No te lo crees ni tú"

"Sí, voy a preparar cualquier poción del sueño, alguna mezcla que funcione como una valeriana multiplicada por cien. Oh, ya me lo estoy imaginando… Un trago y a dormir tranquila, en mi cama, arropada y sobre un colchón."

"¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes entonces…?"

"Teniendo que traerme una mantita y la almohada..." murmura con fastidio "No te ofendas, apoyarme en tu cama tiene su aquel, pero si lo hago sobre mi cojín es más agradable"

"No, no me ofendo" sonrío divertida. "Pero no dejarás de venir"

"Encima estamos a finales de septiembre, ya comienza a refrescar un poco, ¿sabes? Bueno, qué vas a saber… ¿Eres consciente de los días que transcurren? No, supongo que no, claro…"

"Los días sí… Pero nunca me había parado a pensar en las estaciones, el clima… Aquí dentro todo es una eterna noche de verano. Supongo que no puedo quejarme…"

"Aquí las cosas tampoco discurren mucho más rápido. De hecho, el tiempo vuelve casi a congelarse. El clima cambia, por supuesto, pero las vidas están dejando de avanzar."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No sabría explicarte exactamente cómo lo he averiguado pero es algo que siento. Dentro de poco dejarán de pensar en cumpleaños y aniversarios… No importa que las relaciones cambien, podría incluso haber algún matrimonio, ¿por qué no? Aunque me daría grima tener que presenciar y encima conducir la ceremonia… ¡Dios! Pero aunque eso ocurriera, pronto volveremos a detenernos… Los años no contarán, la escuela siempre tendrá los mismos alumnos y no hará falta ni celebrar elecciones. Eso tiene su lado bueno… no aparecen arrugas. ¿Ves? No todo son desventajas."

"Con sinceridad, creo que eres escalofriantemente positiva…"

"Y yo me pregunto, ¿es este mi final feliz? ¿Esto es todo a lo que puedo aspirar? ¿Tan descomunal maldición para una vida así? De acuerdo, tú ya no puedes detenerme pero ¿qué más tengo? No he cumplido mi venganza, no controlo el destino de mis estúpidos siervos y desde luego no soy feliz y como perdiz…"

"A veces perseguimos tanto algo que nos ofuscamos y dejamos de ser conscientes de que lo que realmente queremos"

"Es cierto. No… este no es mi final de cuento. No soy feliz y lo que es peor, Storybrooke está volviendo a sonreír. Y a mí me da igual" Ya no está resignada, sino ofuscada, molesta, y es posible que sea con ella misma. Con nadie más. "Es aun peor… este no es el desenlace por el que di mi vida, todo se desploma y ¿yo qué hago? Venir a llorarte a ti…"

"Bueno, a mí no me importa, para nada" susurro hablando sin pensar. "Quiero decir, estoy encantada de oír tus penas, de comprobar que yo estoy aquí pero tú tampoco estás mucho mejor, claro…"

"No, esto no es lo que yo diseñé. Leroy ha logrado conquistar a la monjita. Ahora ella se ha salido de la orden, ya no duerme en el convento y están viviendo su propio Sonrisas y Lágrimas en el barco mugroso del enano. Y a todos les parece bien. Incluso van a cenar en parejita con David y Mary Margareth"

"Vale, tienes que reconocer que eso de lo raro que es tiene su gracia. ¿Puede haber una escena más rara?"

"Sólo tuve razón en una cosa, tú estás postrada en una cama y todos han seguido su vida. Pero me equivoqué, ninguno de ellos te ha olvidado y, aunque su existencia sigue detenida en el tiempo, sus vidas son cada día más completas, mejores, más cercanas a su final feliz." Escarba entre sus remordimientos, sus frustraciones y susurra resignada. "Menos yo"

"Ninguna historia feliz puede empezar con el sufrimiento de otros, no tiene sentido. Es pura ley kármica o algo así…"

"Yo estoy estancada, infeliz, atada a esta cama más que tú misma… viniendo cada noche para asegurarme de que no despiertas pero importándome cada vez menos si lo haces…"

La derrota que toma forma en cada una de estas frases me deja un nudo en la garganta. No es solo esa admisión, esa indirecta tan directa de que no importaría que me despertara, sino todo lo contrario. Es algo más. Es alguien que se encuentra fuera de lugar, con poco o nada a lo que agarrarse. Alguien cuya vida, rodeada de gente, en un mundo real, con familia y trabajo, se encuentra más vacía que mi propia existencia en un cuarto oscuro en un mundo alternativo. No importa si se me están licuando las neuronas, si estoy desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo o si realmente su sinceridad ha tocado con la mía y de alguna forma sé que estamos unidas por esta miseria. Lo único importante es que por un momento su pena es la mía y que daría lo que pudiera por animarla. Porque me escuchara. Que me hiciera caso y entendiera que no todo es tan negro.

"Si yo puedo tener esperanza, ¿cómo tú no?"

"Si abrieses los ojos, me agarraras del cuello, me zarandearas, me amenazaras por todas mis maldades y…"

¡DING DONG…. DING DONG…!

"¡Coño!" grito y del susto levanto los brazos como una loca.

Al otro lado de la maldición es Regina la que blasfema "¡Es la una y doce minutos, que alguien arregle ese maldito reloj! Joder, que susto…"

Me río al escucharla aún más sobresaltada que yo. "¿Bueno, por dónde íbamos?"

_Continuará…_


	52. 16 de octubre (Emma)

**Sigo un poco mocosa y destrozada... así que sólo deciros que gracias por los reviews! Y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo de nuestras dos cegatas favoritas! :)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**16 de octubre**

Regina no ha cumplido su palabra, una vez más se queda a dormir. Aunque en su favor diré que ha aguantado varias noches conduciendo hasta el hospital pero regresando antes de caer rendida.

Henry hoy duerme con Mary Margareth, un gesto muy permisivo y benévolo por parte de la malvada y tirana alcaldesa, y la mansión se le queda grande para ella sola. No te preocupes, no debes darme ninguna explicación. Tengo un master sobre la soledad y las paredes que te oprimen hasta hacerte gritar. Y lo tengo desde mucho antes de acabar aquí...

Pero no es sólo la mutua compañía lo que le ha traído hasta mi dormitorio. Su hogar se desmorona y, aunque lo ha confesado hoy con estas mismas palabras, es algo que sé desde hace semanas.

"Si estuvieras despierta seguro que podrías recomendarme tantas buenas ideas para que mi hijo me mirara con la mitad de adoración que a ti… Seguramente me aconsejarías que empezara por no ser una zorra, una bruja, una sargento o una mujer de hielo, claro…"

Ese sería un buen primer paso, sí… ¿Pero de verdad esperas que yo te aconseje? ¿La madre desaparecida durante años? En un mundo sin cuentos ni personajes de fantasía, yo no estaría protegida por el papel de la salvadora y tú no estarías eclipsada por el de villana. No sé cómo ser madre, voy aprendiendo día a día y, si Henry me ha dado más cancha y me ha perdonado tan fácilmente, es porque justifica cualquier fallo, cualquier paso erróneo con mi etiqueta de salvadora.

Pero tú… tú has estado ahí desde que nació, has hecho de él el hombrecito increíble que es hoy en día, y no ha podido tener una madre más entregada. No hay consejo que pueda darte porque en un mundo normal a mí me ignoraría o, peor, me odiaría por darme por vencida y entregarle y a ti te adoraría. Tú único error ha sido tener pasado, uno muy turbio y sangriento, cierto, pero es tu pasado al fin y al cabo. Sólo eso.

Bueno, y quizás también esté un poco enfadado por haberme maldito. Se me olvidaba.

En apariencia Regina reconoce que las cosas han mejorado. Henry se ha rendido, ya no trata descubrir la guarida de la bruja malvada, ni tampoco la persigue para descubrir sus planes secretos. Incluso cena con ella y habla tranquilamente. Pero él no está bien… La alcaldesa lo advierte en los abrazos lastimeros que le da Mary Margareth o en los informes de Archie. (Segundo consejo que he aprendido como madre, ¡por dios, empieza a respetar su privacidad, Regina!)

Yo lo noto en sus conversaciones. Cada vez son menos mágicas, menos optimistas… menos él. Ha pasado de hablarme de la operación cobra con la ilusión de un agente secreto a contarme batallitas del colegio, de su día a día, sin la más mínima emoción.

"No son las alucinaciones de Henry las que están desapareciendo, sino su esperanza. ¿Me oyes, Emma? Ese tipo de madre soy, una que mata las esperanzas de su hijo y destroza su felicidad".

Quiero contestar pero no me salen las palabras. Incluso siendo consciente de que no me escucharás, soy incapaz de hablar. Discuten entre sí esa parte de mí que te da la razón, que no deja de estar cabreada contigo y que te agarraría el cuello con las dos manos si pudiera mover mis brazos, y esa otra parte que comparte contigo estas noches tan raras. No puedo decirte que no tengas la culpa, pero no eres sólo tú. Yo tampoco le creí cuando tuve ocasión ni le escuché realmente. Me he ganado a pulso estar aquí, atrapada por tu hechizo. Nadie en este pueblo se ha tomado en serio sus "alucinaciones" y nuestro hijo lucha día a día contra eso. Es demasiada responsabilidad para un niño y, aunque lo hace como un campeón, es normal que las circunstancias le superen.

Regina tiene la voz húmeda, pero no deja de hablar. "Una vez intentaste huir con Henry. Sé que pensabas que era un secreto, pero no" Detecto hasta un poco de humor, pero nada de reproche. Aun así me sonrojo, como un niño descubierto haciendo una travesura "Te lo repito, tengo ojos en cada esquina de este pueblo… ¿Pero quién podía culparte aquel día? Te puse contra las cuerdas, te amenacé y trate de convertir tu vida en un infierno, ¿quién no habría hecho eso mismo?"

Tú. Tú no lo habrías hecho. No importa lo difícil que se pusiera todo, esa fue una salida cobarde y rastrera por mi parte. Tú habrías plantado cara a cualquier problema, a cualquiera que se te hubiera enfrentado. Puede que no siempre la hayas usado correctamente, pero desde luego admiro tu valentía…

"Pero dejando atrás aquel día, nunca trataste de apartarlo de mí. No era una competición por Henry, al menos no por tu parte. Te quedaste para asegurarte de que era feliz, de que yo lo quería y cuidaba, que tenía una vida como la que deseaste para él el día que tuviste que entregarle. Pero nunca trataste de interponerte entre nosotros ni de sustituirme. No pretendías robarme a mi familia. Únicamente querías formar parte de ella. Y es ahora cuando entiendo las cosas…"

Durante mucho tiempo fuiste esa odiosa y altiva alcaldesa que me impedía ver a Henry. Pero lentamente he dejado que una verdad se asiente entre mi rencor y mi enfado. Regina, si tú no hubieras sido así de tirana y distante, si yo no hubiera sospechado de ti, quizás habría vuelto a huir rápidamente de Storybrooke. Lo único que hiciste fue proteger lo que más querías. Nuestra relación ha sido más difícil que sencilla, soy consciente, pero también admito que, de no ser por ti, probablemente yo no estaría aquí, no habría sido la madre que Henry necesitaba, y habría perdido la oportunidad de tener una vida y una familia.

Puede que no fuera tu mejor idea, pero tengo muchísimo que agradecerte. Incluso entre estas cuatro paredes… Surrealista, ¿verdad?

"He hecho daño a Henry, me he hecho daño a mí… ¡E incluso al señor Gold!"

Mientras te escucho, creo que lo más sorprendente de esa afirmación es haber descubierto que Gold tiene sentimientos… Pero me arranca una sonrisa que te incluyas junto a Henry, que admitas, de alguna forma, que tú también me echas de menos, que te arrepientes. Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que tú me echas de menos y que yo me alegro me habría hecho pis encima. Probablemente.

"Desde que caíste dormida no es más que una sombra, por mi culpa. Si alguien puede entender a Henry es ese usurero manipulador… Ese mismo que me pidió ayuda para despertarte, ese que me suplicó que te salvara. Ese que… ¿Quizás pueda ayudarte?"

Espera, ¿ayudarme? ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Regina? ¿Qué quizás la magia poderosa y antigua del Oscuro pueda ayudarnos? Puede que ahí esté la salida que andábamos buscando.

"Tengo que hablar con Gold. Mañana. A primera hora"

¡Esa es mi chica…!

_Continuará…_


	53. 17 de octubre (Emma)

**Ahora los mocos me han robado la voz... menos mal que esto lo escribo y no lo narro porque sino... Bueno, dicho esto, vamos a por el siguiente día de esta semana mágica! :) Espero que os guste, no os cortéis con los reviews y continuad contándome vuestras teorías sobre el fuego que son geniales! :P**

**Dicho esto, yo me voy a toser y vosotr s a leer! ^^**

* * *

**17 de octubre**

Diría que lo del trato con Gold no ha marchado bien. Regina no ha terminado de explicarse, pero lleva más de diez minutos enumerando distintas formas de matar a Gold o herirle de gravedad.

"No entiende nada, no sabe nada, pero cree que tiene la sartén por el mango. ¡Está firmando su perdición y encima se ríe! Sólo él puede ser tan imbécil…"

Esto es lo primero que ha dicho con un poco de sentido. Y mi conclusión es que el usurero ha contestado que no. Y es probable que pavoneándose.

"Emma, no ha servido para nada. Hablar con Gold, me refiero. Ha sido una estupidez. Ese maldito anciano enclenque no atiende a razones. ¡Estoy de su lado, joder! Pero no, le pueden sus ganas de atormentarme y su desconfianza…"

Tiene sentido conociendo vuestros antecedentes. No es que hayáis sido precisamente amiguitos ni aliados. ¿Los malos tienen aliados alguna vez? Imagino que no, claro, iba a ser difícil confiar los unos en los otros y eso, ¿no?

Dejo de desvariar, Regina sigue hablando y despotricando. "Era mi único as en la manga, mi única baza de hecho. Y no sé por dónde continuar. Nadie más en este pueblo recuerda nada de sus vidas y, aunque lo hiciera, nadie superaba el control de la magia que desarrollamos Gold y yo. Si él continúa sin creerme, estoy sola y sin ideas con esto…"

No estás sola. Soy una ayuda pésima, primero porque no se de magia y segundo porque aunque supiera no podría trasmitirte mis ideas... Pero no estás sola. Créeme.

Encontraremos la forma de sacarme de aquí. No me preguntes cómo pero lo presiento. Quizás la esperanza de Henry no está desapareciendo, sino que se está reencarnando en mí.

"Estoy jodida…" suspira Regina y me imagino tocando su hombro, reconfortándola de alguna forma más allá de mis palabras silenciosas. "Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Me lo tengo merecido, él sólo está devolviéndome el golpe que yo le propiné primero"

"Entre cabezotas anda el juego…"

"Pero por alguna razón, no puedo enfadarme con él, no realmente. No cuando empiezo a entender la impotencia que él sintió. La frustración de verte aquí, tumbada, a unos centímetros de mí, pero sin poder hacer nada más que eso; mirarte"

Me envalentono al oírte. No es eso lo único que haces. Entiendo que estés frustrada, triste, o incluso desanimada. Pero haces mucho más que observarme. Me atas a este mundo al venir a verme, al mantenerme al día de todo lo que ocurre, al hablar conmigo y no dejar que mi equilibrio mental desaparezca. Eres mi cordura y uno de mis dos principales apoyos. Y sin ti, probablemente esa quemadura, o cualquier otra cosa, habrían acabado conmigo. Eres más que una simple observadora, joder, ¿no te das cuenta?

"Saber que el único puente entre mi hijo y yo… o entre Gold y su hijo, eres tú, la bella durmiente imposible de despertar… Me cuesta cada vez más enfurecerme con él, y cada vez menos comprenderle." Me rio tontamente, gracias por lo de bella. Tus palabras, tu ánimo, o el darme cuenta de la puerta que se nos ha cerrado con el _no_ de Gold están pudiendo con mi propio energía… "En ocasiones dan ganas de traerte el desayuno y exigirte que dejes de remolonear. Como si estuvieras a unas décimas de despertarte, sólo eso. Estas tan en calma, tan plácida, que no pareces enferma. Probablemente porque no lo estás…"

Mi sonrisa se ladea, se borra lentamente y mis ojos se pierden por la ventana, mirando a ninguna parte. "Probablemente…" repito sin demasiadas ganas.

"Aquí la única enfermedad soy yo y por eso Gold no nos ayudará" Al escuchar tal declaración de desaliento me dan ganas de levantarme, gritarte y dejar cuatro cosas bien claras. Pero no lo hago. Me estoy quieta y percibo tu mano. Está tocando la mía, agarrándola y apretando. Sé que no lo notarás, pero te devuelvo el apretón, con ganas, con comprensión y mi piel se eriza ante la sensación.

"Una forma mísera de pedirte perdón por ser una zorra traicionera que no puede encontrar aliados ni entre los de su propia calaña" musitas bajito. "Vale, no me devuelves el apretón, pero creo que no me lo reprochas y que aceptas mis disculpas" Si tan sólo supieras lo equivocada que estás, lo fuerte que trato de agarrarte la mano aunque no la vea. Este contacto hace que me sienta más viva que en muchos días, más cerca de despertar, menos desamparada. Y sí, acepto tus disculpas. Creo que hace días que las acepté aun sin saberlo. "Los buenos sois así, tenéis la bondad que a los malos nos falta antes incluso de nacer, ¿verdad?"

Me sacas una carcajada sincera en medio de esta noche algo pesimista. ¿Buena yo? Mis padres son los representantes y líderes de esa facción pero no sé si me siento muy identificada con ese apelativo.

"Ahora sólo hace falta que cumplas con ese otro estereotipo de los buenos, con el del final feliz. Venga, Emma, no puedes defraudar a tu público… no puedes defraudar a Henry. Sé un cliché, encuentra la forma de regresar y ganar… o al menos ayúdame a encontrar una solución. Sola no puedo y ya no sé qué más hac…"

¡Pí, pí, pí!

¡¿Qué es eso?!

Estaba hipnotizada, absorta en las súplica de Regina y mi corazón casi se ha salido por la boca. ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?!

De repente me siento un poco estúpida. Es precisamente eso, mi corazón, mis constantes, la maldita máquina del hospital. Han saltado las alarmas y parece que estén avisando de un maldito incendio, por el amor de Dios. Regina también se ha asustado. Siento que suelta mi mano y de fondo escucho los pasos de varias personas corriendo a toda velocidad.

Pero no puedo saber qué ocurre, no puedo ver que hacen. ¡Mierda!

Estoy casi segura de que no le ha dado tiempo a huir. Casi segura.

Pero cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de golpe nadie grita por la presencia de Regina. Ni siquiera escucho una pequeña recriminación. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde te has metido? Es imposible, pero empiezo a vacilar… ¿habrá recurrido a la magia?

"¿Qué le ocurre, doctor?" Esa es una de las enfermeras, la más jovencita. Y está recién despertada, si no me equivoco.

La respuesta comienza con un _No lo sé..._ del Doctor Whale. Otro que también estaría descansando plácidamente. "Lo mismo que la última vez… sus constantes se han disparado, pero no hay un estímulo detrás"

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿se está despertando?"

Abro la boca, pero no hago ni un ruido.

"Creo que no, pero es una buena señal que su cerebro reaccione a estímulos… aunque no sepamos a qué"

La cierro mientras una certeza se instala en mi cabeza. Yo sí lo sé, doctor. Se llama Regina y está escondida en algún lugar de su hospital. Y no sé cómo pero su contacto ha despertado algo en mi comatoso subconsciente, en mis pulsaciones… quien sabe si en mi hechizo. Puede que no pueda recurrir a su magia pero es posible que esté latente dentro de ella. Lo suficiente palpable como para intervenir en mi.

"Esta estable…" decide tras unos cuantos segundos. "Enfermera, repítale todas las pruebas de rutina a la señorita Swan. Quiero descubrir si ha cambiado algo, lo que sea, además de sus constantes vitales"

"Sí, doctor, voy a por el instrumental"

"De acuerdo. Avíseme cuando tenga los resultados, estaré en la sala de médicos"

"Bien" responde con medio bostezo. Percibo algunos pasos en torno a mi cama, antes de que ambos salgan de mi cuarto. Y lo siguiente que escucho es a Regina, una vez más en mi cuarto. ¿De dónde ha salido?

"Si supieras lo sucia que está tu cama por debajo denunciarías a este maldito hospital. ¡Me he comido una pelusa!" grita a base de susurros. Y estallo en carcajadas. Imaginarme a la impecable alcaldesa bajo mi colchón escondida como un niño pequeño es superior a mis fuerzas. Sé que si me escucharás me estaría ganando un guantazo y seguramente no me atrevería a preguntar, pero… ¿A qué sabe una pelusa?

_Continuará…_


	54. 18 de octubre (Emma)

**Ayer trabajé por la noche, así que estoy que me muero... Sólo diré que aquí va un nuevo capítulo de esta semana mágica y es de los larguitos y con cierta implicación sentimental :P, así que espero que os guste y que me lo conteis! :) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**18 de octubre**

Escucho el leve sonido de la puerta al abrirse volverse a cerrar y auguro quién ha entrado. Incluso puedo pronosticar el malhumor que trae consigo.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, señorita Swan?! He quedado como una friki de las naturoterapias y una loca bipolar delante de Henry"

Tal y como había predicho. Regina está enfadada. Muy enfadada…

"Nuestro hijo ha estado a tu lado toda la mañana, agarrándote de la mano y el brazo durante más de media hora. Incluso te ha apartado el pelo y ha hablado contigo mientras yo esperaba fuera, junto al doctor Whale. ¡Y nada! Ni una mísera reacción en tus malditas ondas cerebrales, tozuda. ¿Sabes en qué posición me deja eso? ¡Como una desequilibrada fantasiosa, Emma! He sido yo la que le ha recomendado a Henry que te hablara y te tocara para que volvieras a dar una sola señal. ¡Pero ni te has inmutado! Y yo he seguido ahí, como una demente diciéndole: Que sí, que sí, verás cómo responde."

Estoy en el suelo, tirada. La definición más exacta sería descojonándome. ¿Pero qué esperabas, alcaldesa? Las enfermeras me tocan a todas horas. Para tomarme la tensión, lavarme, vestirme… ¿Cómo has podido pensar que bastaba con el contacto de alguien y ya? No es el contacto, Regina. Eres tú.

"Ahora ya no le provoco odio, pero sí miedo, probablemente. Y al Doctor Whale risa. Aunque al menos se ha reprimido mientras yo estaba delante."

"Lo siento…" Pero sigo sin poder reprimir la risa ante la imagen mental con la que estoy fantaseando. Una gran resistencia la del doctor si ha logrado no reírse.

"Yo sólo quería que él mismo viera los avances que veo yo, que te viera reaccionar y que el Doctor Whale descubriera al fin a qué respondes. Pero a la señorita Swan no le parecía bien responder en esos momentos, ¿verdad? ¿Es que siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?"

"Reconozco que es divertido…"

"Seguro que has disfrutado viéndome sonreír como una perturbada emocional diciéndole a Henry "¡Agárrale la mano, ya verás, ya verás!"

Suspiro, tratando de dejar la risa atrás. Ojalá hubiera podido verte. He tenido que conformarme con escuchar, como todos estos meses. Tengo la sensación de llevar semanas manteniendo una conversación telefónica contigo. Aunque imagino tus gestos, tus muecas cuando te quejas, tu forma de taladrarme con la mirada para reprocharme algo. Echo de menos veros. A todos…

"Lo peor…" murmura Regina chasqueando la lengua "…es que ha sido tan patético que hasta yo me río ahora al recordarlo… Sé que, estés donde estés, tienes una sonrisita de autosuficiencia al verme en esa situación. Maldita Swan…"

"Puedes apostar por ello, Mills"

Regina vacía sus pulmones con un suspiro largo y paciente. "De verdad que me hubiera gustado que Henry hubiese estado delante, que hubiera visto las máquinas pitando a pleno pulmón y las gráficas cambiando su respuesta. Habría sido el mejor regalo posible…"

Genial. Ahora me siento un poquito culpable. Pero es precioso por tu parte… A mí también me habría encantado reaccionar. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo funcionar…

"¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Me he equivocado en mis suposiciones? ¿No respondes al tacto?" cuestiona agobiada y advierto el sonido del colchón. Está sentada a mi lado y la voz llega aún más cerca. Y su mano termina sobre la mía, suave, apretando de manera casi anecdótica. Pero lo advierto. Es su forma temerosa de probar su teoría. Desconozco la respuesta de la máquina, pero sí advierto la de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco, mi piel se calienta donde se posa la suya y el escalofrío sobrepasa a mi pobre mano "¿Es eso, verdad?" me insiste Regina "Me equivoqué y el hecho de que estuviera cerca de ti las dos veces que reaccionaste fue solo casualidad, ¿no? Sea por lo que sea, trata de seguir dando señales, Emma, todas las que pued…"

¡Pi, pi, pi!

Mi reacción no pasa desapercibida para la maldita máquina.

"¡Mierda!" El grito contenido de Regina rompe la calma de ambas habitaciones. "Bien, pero… ¡mierda!" farfulla histérica. "¿Es que sólo sirve si te toco yo, maldita salvadora? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"Siéntete especial, alcaldesa. No pito por cualquiera…" bromeo imaginándola angustiada en mi cuarto, mirando con asco el suelo de mi cama.

Y más cuando la escucho gritar "¡Ya están aquí!" El siguiente susurro llega mosqueado y amortiguado, como si una reina malvada se hubiera tenido que esconder bajo algo. "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, Emma!"

Prometo dos cosas. Primero, no lo he hecho aposta. Segundo, vuelvo a estar en el suelo. Descojonada.

_Continuará…_


	55. 22 de octubre (Emma)

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Gracias por vuestras teorías del fuego y aquí vamos con el cuarto día de la semana mágica si no me equivoco (sí, sigo en cama y los mocos no me dejan pensar bien...)**

**Gracias por los reviews, no dejéis que se note que es finde y comentar! Y si queréis también nos vemos en las redes: Summerwinesip (Twitter y Tumbrl) y Swanqueen Español (grupo de facebook, que seguramente todas ya conoceréis!)**

**Bueno, me callo ya y a leer, que este también es de los largos y los sentimentales... ¡a ver qué os parece! :)**

* * *

**22 de octubre**

Regina fantasea, yo intento explicarle, trasmitirle, comunicarle de alguna maldita manera que no hace falta fantasear. Fantasea con que su mal humor y su amargura lleguen hasta mi, que la pueda escuchar y que, de alguna forma le esté soltando un discurso sobre la esperanza y los buenos tiempos que vendrán.

Los discursos no son lo mío, cierto, pero de todo lo demás puedes estar segura. Quiero que conserves la esperanza, que creas que esos tiempos mejores tienen que llegar. Pero no puedo… A este paso termino aprendiendo a hablar en código morse a través de la máquina de mis pulsaciones. Ya lo verás.

"Cuando estoy aquí, así, cerca de tu cama, a centímetros de ti… No obtengo la más mínima respuesta, es cierto, pero el alivio acaba inundando mi pecho"

Sonrío satisfecha, quizás sí consigo que algo llegue, aunque no sea ni hablando ni en morse…

"Así es. Haces que me sienta mejor, aunque no hagas otra cosa que estar aquí, dormida, soportándome a la fuerza." Musita y calculo, por lo cerca que suena ese susurro, que estamos hablando cara a cara.

No te soporto a la fuerza… Hace mucho que no. En ocasiones se me olvida incluso que acabé aquí por ti, y me despisto creyendo que sólo tratas de salvarme. Cuando te abres, cuando entras en este dormitorio y eres sólo esa nostálgica, frágil y dañada alcaldesa, es difícil colocarte la etiqueta de malvada envenenadora. En ocasiones, ese es mi veredicto. Que no eres malvada, incluso aunque hayan tratado desde todos los flancos de corromper tu esencia. Que simplemente respondes como una fiera acorralada al ver cerca el peligro. Lástima que, esta vez, el peligro fuera supuestamente yo…

"¿Tiene esto algún sentido?" inquiere dudosa.

"¡Sí!" insisto frustrada. Pero soy invisible en este diálogo.

"Supongo que no… pero esta ridiculez me ayuda. Mucho. Igual que tu camisa. Bueno… mi camisa. ¿Realmente importa? Es esa azul, de lino, la que Henry y tú me robasteis. Se ha convertido en un amuleto, una especie de consuelo para los días más feos… Hoy es uno de esos"

Elevo una ceja, con una sonrisita que podrías considerar un poco creída. Pero es más pícara y sorprendida que soberbia, lo juro. "¿La llevas puesta ahora? ¿Pensando en mí?"

Pero ella continua divagando. "Y no porque haya dado comienzo el otoño cargado de lluvia. Aunque seguramente eso también tenga algo que ver con mi bucólico estado de ánimo… No, es un compendio. El pueblo entero es cada vez más opresivo, menos acogedor que ese lugar que diseñé a placer, ya no me siento parte de Storybrooke. Todo va fluyendo y cada uno está encontrando su lugar de forma natural, pero yo no tengo lugar. Nadie me espera, nadie me busca. Ni siquiera Henry."

Dios Regina… ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Joder, no puedes ser más derrotista! Espero que esa camisa te de consuelo, porque desde luego confianza no…

"En cambio, mi hijo está alargando la fase de "mi madre es la bruja malvada", agarrándose poco a poco al consuelo de su abuela. ¿Es acaso ese su sitio? ¿Tener una familia pero no conmigo? Ese debe ser el castigo de mi magia… maldecir a todos para tener mi familia a cambio de perderla sin poder evitarlo. Perfecto…"

Pues sí, sí podías ser aún más derrotista… Venga ya, ¿es que no lo ves? El único problema, el único obstáculo eres tú misma. Llevas tanto tiempo sin una familia que eres incapaz de ver una aunque este frente a tus narices. El cariño de Henry no es excluyente, Mary Margareth también puede formar parte de ese panorama idílico que has soñado con él. Nos necesita, a todos. Incluso aunque ahora este furioso contigo, jamás elegiría una vida lejos de ti. Eres su madre, hayas cometido los errores que hayas cometido…

"Ni siquiera puedo arreglarlo. Lo intento, pero no me dejan. No hay ni una pizca de magia en este triste mundo, estoy atada de pies y manos. Sólo Gold puede ayudarme. Y ya sabemos cuál es su respuesta"

Encontraremos la solución, tienes que confiar… No es como si no hubieras logrado nada. No queda rastro del fuego y cada día escucho y siento más y mejor. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¡eso son avances! Aunque tú no lo sepas, claro…

"¡Dios, ya no sé ni lo que digo! Esto podría considerarse delirar, ¿verdad? Pero consuela, ¿ves? Empieza a hacer efecto el "síndrome Swan"... ya no me siento tan mísera ni despreciable. Y es posible que parte de la culpa sea de la camisa" murmura bajito, y me la imagino mirándola, apretando con su mano el final de la tela. "No, no puedes verla, pero la llevo ahora mismo. Funciona como un uniforme, una armadura para sobrellevar los días más duros… como hoy. ¿Patético, verdad?"

Para nada… Yo… Para nada. No es patético. Y me faltan las palabras…

"Me recuerda a ti irremediablemente. Creo que tu olor impregnó tanto esta prenda que aún puedo advertirlo… Es una forma absurda de sentirme un poco menos sola, casi incluso acompañada. Como si estuvieras aquí, como si en un mundo imaginario e imposible tú formaras equipo conmigo… ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo mano a mano, no frente a frente. Surrealista... Pero creo que me habría gustado…"

No tengo por qué imaginarlo, Regina. Soy de tu equipo. Las dos formamos un equipo y no estás sola. Del mismo modo en que yo tampoco lo estoy. Gracias a ti. Y estás en lo cierto. Me gusta. De hecho, me encanta.

"Todo con lo que me puedo quedar es con esta camisa a la que he cogido demasiado cariño… Y yo soy la que criticaba a Mary Margareth por dejar su piso debido a los recuerdos. Creo que de eso se trata. De aprender que si no tienes cuidado puedes perder aquello que no respetas. Y que, quizás, puedes acabar cogiendo cariño a cosas a las que ni siquiera dabas importancia."

Lección aprendida, tanto tú como yo… Créeme.

"Si al menos dieras más señales, si respondieras un poco más que estos pequeños saltitos en tu encefalograma… Pero no se me ocurre cómo y tú no me ayudas. Así que tendremos que conformarnos con esto"

¡Ey! ¿Cómo que no te ayudo? Hago lo que puedo… estoy atada de pies y manos. Casi literalmente. Si pudieras oírme, si pudieras ver dónde estoy o que pasa por mi cabeza… si pudiéramos unir fuerzas más allá de estas tristes conversaciones a medias. Aunque claro, si yo no fuera una maldita comatosa, no necesitarías mi ayuda para sacarme del coma. Bien, ahora la que empieza a delirar soy yo…

"Buenas noches, Emma…" el susurro templado y suave corta de raíz mis desvaríos.

Me preparo para lo que seguirá a esa despedida. Estoy sentada en el suelo, como durante casi todas nuestras conversaciones. Cierro los ojos, humedezco mis labios. Al instante lo siento. Un escalofrío que sacude todo mi cuerpo y me estremece hasta la sonrisa. Acaba en todas partes, pero empieza solo en una, en mi mano. Donde advierto la de Regina apretando la mía. Cada noche igual, y cada noche mejor.

Mi cuerpo se recupera de la convulsión y, en la habitación de hotel, la máquina empieza a pitar sin piedad, mientras la alcaldesa desaparece como un fantasma. Cierro mi mano y sonrío.

Buenas noches, Regina…

_Continuará…_


	56. 28 de octubre (Emma)

**¡Chicas! (porque creo que sois mayoritariamente chicas...) No sé que ocurrió ayer domingo pero se multiplicaron las visitas y los reviews, así que mil gracias! ^^ Que subidón esta mañana al ir a subir el capítulo del 5º día de la semana mágica! En cuanto a algunos reviews, gracias a las que estáis siempre siempre ahí, que dejáis tantas lineas de comentarios y no os saltáis un solo capítulo sin comentar. :) Y gracias a las recién llegadas que os tomáis la molestia de escribir y decírmelo. Por ejemplo, ****Duchess of MistHaven, no me has aburrido para nada, al revés! Leer algo así es un inyección de energía! :)**

**En ocasiones, me daba miedo que la visión de Emma os aburriera porque era "repetir" de alguna forma, pero como dice Leylay, parece que no! ^^ Y me ha hecho muy feliz ir descubriéndolo día a día!**

**Sobre la continuación... Cada vez va tomando más forma... así que puede ser que haya una... quien sabe! A ver si todo sigue así, de reviews y de todo, y mi inspiración definitivamente vuela camino a una segunda parte más allá del beso! :)**

**Por cierto, ya aprovecho estos avisos taaaaaan largos y os recomiendo que, si os gusta esta historia, os atreváis con la de Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás! También de nuestra pareja favorita y también tenéis lectura para rato :) Solo que aquí la historia no termina justo con el beso precisamente... :P Y no diré más!**

**En cuanto a este episodio, como más de una ya se ha supuesto (como Vinny! XD), se acerca el momento aislamiento... Así que me callo ya (se nota que estoy mejor de la gripe, eh?) y a leer! :)**

* * *

**28 de octubre**

Escucho ruidos. Como siempre. Pero no son los de siempre. Parecen ruedas, un par de puertas, cierto ajetreo, alguna voz mezclada con el jaleo de varias personas. O alguien ha convocado una fiesta en mi habitación o no entiendo nada.

No me encuentro mal, ni la gente a mi alrededor parece alterada. Descarto cualquier posible emergencia. Intento rescatar alguna pista, dejo que las voces hablen para intentar identificar quienes son o qué dicen. Hay un par de comentarios banales, tres o cuatro frases de terminología médica y, por fin, Whale, dando órdenes y diciéndome lo que necesito escuchar.

"¿Está lista? Perfecto. Aislarla y que nadie entre sin mi permiso en la UVI"

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

"Hasta que yo lo diga. Averiguaremos por fin qué hace reaccionar a nuestra paciente favorita…"

¡¿UVI?! ¡¿Aislamiento?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Whale, para, por favor, ¡no! Regina, Henry, ¿les has informado? No pueden estar de acuerdo con permitir esto, no es posible…

¿Quieres saber a qué reacciono cada noche y me alejas de ello? Dios, ¿eres consciente tan solo de la gran estupidez que estás cometiendo? UVI suena a vigilancia continua, a seguridad, a cámaras… a todo lo opuesto a visitas clandestinas a media noche. No vas a lograr que reaccione, Whale, al revés. Sólo lograrás hacer de mi vida un infierno de verdad. Aislada, sin nada, sin nadie, lejos del contacto con Regina, de las conversaciones con Henry… dejando que el tiempo aquí se me haga eterno.

¡¿Es que nadie va a hacer nada?! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

Escucho una última puerta. Suena hermética, casi sigilosa. Y a continuación se terminan las voces, el ruido de las ruedas, el ajetreo. Todo es silencio, absoluto y aterrador silencio.

¡Dios, por favor, no!

_Continuará…_


	57. 1 de noviembre (Emma)

**Lamento deciros que, antes de resolver la agonía de Emma, deberemos conocerla un poco más... Así que tendremos que esperar un día para el siguiente día! Y, aunque técnicamente no esté Regina, mientras esté por la cabeza de la salvadora, tendremos Swanqueen! No? :)**

**Y, como me han hecho prometer en el increíble y adictivo grupo de SwanQueen (Español), si llegamos a los 1.000 reviews ese día habrá capítulo doble! Para daros las gracias a tod s los que estáis ahí sin descanso y enganchados al fic! ^^**

**Bueno, me callo y a leer la agonía de nuestra prisionera favorita...!**

* * *

**1 de noviembre**

Me subo por las paredes. Encerrada y desesperada. Sin nada más que hacer que caminar por mi cuarto, mirar al exterior, golpear paredes, esperar un milagro que no ocurre. Llevo cinco días aislada… creo. He tratado de llevar la cuenta con las estrellas, pero las horas son eternas y ya dudo de todo. Ese estúpido y condenado doctor… ¿Estás satisfecho? ¡¿Esto es lo que querías?!

Llevo aquí cinco días y cinco noches, el mismo tiempo lejos de Regina, de su contacto, del efecto que tiene en mí. Y lo único que se escucha en esta espantosa habitación es el maldito pitido uniforme de esa estúpida máquina. Minuto a minuto, la señal se repite, sin descanso, y mi mayor sueño es destrozarla a golpes. Contra Whale si fuera posible.

Si supieras lo que es esto, lo que me estás haciendo, terminarías ya con este estúpido e inhumano experimento. ¡No funciona, joder, ¿no lo ves?! He estado semanas respondiendo puntualmente cada noche, hasta ahora… ¡¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para sacarme de aquí?!

Quizás el doctor Whale ha logrado el objetivo principal de la maldición, ese que nunca llegó a funcionar realmente. Sumirme en una soledad despiadada, desesperarme hasta rozar el límite de mi resistencia. Ni siquiera ese cuarto en llamas logró hundirme en este pozo de mierda. Incluso las personas distantes, asociales, tenemos un límite tolerable de tiempo que podemos pasar sin contacto con ningún otro ser… y Whale hace cuatro días que superó el mío.

Así que…

Por dios…

¡… SACAME DE AQUÍ!

_Continuará.._


	58. 2 de noviembre (Emma)

**Nuevo capítulo y, si no me equivoco, ¡se terminó la semana mágica! Y lo hacemos con un capítulo por todo lo alto, el regreso de Regina... o el de Emma, depende de a quién le preguntemos! :) Pero os estáis portando de vicio con los reviews, así que si sigue la cosa igual, seguramente tengamos capítulo mañana!**

**Por lo demás, espero que os guste el reencuentro y que me lo contéis! ^^ ¡A leer! **

* * *

**2 de noviembre**

Me muerdo el labio, sin dejar de sonreír. Me pongo hasta de pie, contagiada por la ilusión de su voz.

"Ey. Ey, estás aquí"

Vuelvo a estar en mi habitación. Respiro hondo, mis pulmones se vacían con un alivio, una tranquilidad que proviene directamente de esa voz.

"Hola, alcaldesa…" musito y mi sonrisa crece a pasos agigantados. Me apoyo contra la pared y me dejo caer hasta sentarme. Sin dejar de mirar hacia donde escucho su voz, a mi vera.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te han hecho algo?" Tiene tanto miedo, tanto cuidado. "No, no puedo tocarte. Ni siquiera me atrevo a apartar ese mechón rebelde que alguna enfermera inepta te dejó a media frente. Me da miedo que sea suficiente para hacer saltar las alarmas… y no quiero hacer saltar las alarmas, aún no…"

No, aún no…, repito con ella. De hecho prefiero pensar que no te irás. Sí, esa idea me gusta más, incluso aunque no pudiera notar tu tacto. Quédate. Han sido demasiados días… pero ahora todo está bien, sí…

"¿Lo has sentido? ¿Sabías dónde estabas? Maldito Doctor Whale… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarnos, tomó él solo la decisión… ¡cómo si fuera capaz de pensar por sí mismo!"

Lo sabía, a cada segundo. Estaba segura de que no había contado con vosotros…

"¿Qué ha hecho exactamente contigo en vigilancia intensiva aparte de mirarte día y noche? Y todo para averiguar qué te hace reaccionar noche sí y noche también. Otro gran acierto de Whale, ¿eh? No ha dejado de atinar una y otra vez desde que estás aquí, qué gran ayuda."

Tranquila, musito para mí y sonrío. Lo que necesitas ahora es un pequeño abrazo, un beso en el pelo, un "todo está bien". Me jode no poder hacer nada de eso, pero hoy nada puede enfadarme por encima de la calma que siento.

"Me pregunto si estos días habrán cambiado tu comportamiento, si sigues respondiendo al contacto… Ese mechón me está tentando" ¿Eres maniática, alcaldesa? ¿O estás teniendo un pequeño momento de debilidad con mi pelo? No te culpo, lo tengo divino… "Pero si te toco, si me acerco si quiera a ti, las máquinas pueden empezar a gritar y chivarse y tendría que irme ya. Y no, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo tan pronto. Hoy no, ¿vale? Esta noche sólo quiero…"

Trago saliva. ¿Qué?

_¡DONG, DONG, DO… N… G!_

¡AAAAAHHHH! El reloj, el puñetero reloj… me he quedado sorda, mierda. Fuera escucho un golpetazo, creo que Regina también se ha asustado… Al menos el pitido constante no se ha alterado. Las pulsaciones de mi cuerpo comatoso se mantienen al mismo ritmo.

"¡Joder! ¡¿Es que ese maldito reloj no da la hora bien ni por equivocación?!" ese grito susurrado tiene el auténtico toque irónico de la alcaldesa. Echaba de menos incluso los comentarios mordaces… "No ha vuelto a funcionar, nunca. Tiene sus momentos de lucidez, normalmente cuando Leroy acaba de ponerlo en hora. Pero en seguida regresa a su propio compás. Tiene a todo el pueblo desquiciado… yo le encuentro cierto punto divertido"

Porque eres malvada. Y muy gamberra también. Seguro que tu momento favorito es cuando suena a las 4 de la mañana y despierta a todo el pueblo, ¿me equivoco?

"A veces creo que ese reloj rueda al son de mi corazón. Por eso ahora renquea, moribundo, sin ritmo ni lógica"

¿Te pones poética, alcaldesa? Eso sí que es un marcapasos XXL...

"Por si acaso estás en esa habitación llena de llamas cachondeándote de mí, he de decirte que mi teoría tiene base y sentido…"

Soy toda oídos…

"Empezó a funcionar cuando tú decidiste quedarte en este cochambroso pueblo. El mismo momento en que mi existencia volvió a provocarme algo más que simple apatía rutinaria. Cierto que me provocaste odio y terror… pero son sentimientos. No sabes lo que es no sentir, no padecer. Que las alegrías o tristezas te afecten por igual. Es decir, nada. Es vivir en un limbo que te hace desear golpearte y lastimarte hasta sangrar solo por la necesidad de sentir algo. Lo más mínimo."

No, no sé lo que es. Dudo que nadie pueda hacerse una sola idea de lo que has pasado. Eso no es vida, es incluso peor que mi maldición…

"Te odié, sé que llegué a hacerlo, sé que volqué contra ti todos mis miedos, mis impotencias y mi rabia. Pero tú hiciste que volviera al mundo, que volviera a sentir algo, que mi corazón no estuviera sólo para bombear sangre sino también para palpitar como un desequilibrado cuando nos enfrentábamos, henchido de felicidad si lograba ganar un asalto o bailando de anticipación con la adrenalina previa a cada batalla…"

Es la primera vez que me alegra que alguien me odie... Despertaría tu odio todas las veces que hiciera falta con tal de que sintieras. Pero tu corazón debería estar para mucho más que sólo odiar. Y te lo demostraré. En cuanto salga de aquí, claro.

"Aunque haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, al fin entiendo todo lo que te debo… Pero ya es tarde, cada vez estoy más cerca de esa apatía dañina y destructiva de la que me sacaste. Cada vez mi corazón sirve para menos… como ese reloj que apenas se mueve, apenas suena, apenas quiere seguir dando la hora porque no encuentra ganas para hacerlo."

No lo permitiré. Si a estas alturas de la maldición no estoy desquiciada perdida lista para entrar en un psiquiátrico es por ti. Esa apatía no va a poder contigo dos veces, ¿me has escuchado?

No…

Claro que no…

"La ciudad es territorio enemigo, he oído incluso rumores de auténticas pesadillas, como una posible boda entre los Charming. Tus padres son un poco precoces, ¿no?"

En cierto modo… estaban casados antes incluso de empezar a salir. Solo que no lo recordaban. En ese caso, ¿cuenta como precoces o no? Qué jaleo…

"Pero hasta eso me da igual… Al menos, si el reloj va al mismo son que yo hoy funcionará suave, lento y sin fuerzas, pero un poquito más aliviado que estas últimas noches. Me quedaré solo un ratito más por aquí. Al fin y al cabo, acabas de regresar. Seguro que estás harta de estar sola"

Hartísima. Las estrellas llevan horas asomando por la ventana. Puede que sean la una o las tres, y bostezo de vez en cuando. Pero por ahora no tengo el más mínimo interés en dormir ni en que te despidas. Me alegro de que el reloj hoy funcione más aliviado que las últimas noches… esta noche tu reloj late al mismo ritmo que yo. Así que, quédate… te lo agradecería.

"Sí, sólo un ratito más…"

* * *

A las seis y media de la madrugada, las enfermeras salen a la carrera por el pasillo hasta mi dormitorio. Y ahí permanezco, sobre la cama, dormida, relajada, tranquila, mientras mi otro yo tiembla, apretando su mano, cerrando los ojos. "Sí, sigo reaccionando igual a ti… Y sin lugar a dudas podría acostumbrarme a esos ratitos de cinco horas".

_Continuará…_


	59. 4 de noviembre (Emma)

**¡Hola chicas! Nuevo capítulo gracias a la nueva riada de reviews! ^^ Me alegra de que os gustara el reencuentro! :) Ahora empieza poco a poco cierta agonía que todas conocemos... :P**

**Por cierto, permitidme que, como ya no actualizo "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás", de las gracias por sus comentarios a ****Duchess of MistHaven y ****dianadethemyscira! Es increíble seguir viendo RW en ese FF, que sin duda será siempre una de mis historias favoritas! ^^**

**Dicho esto, me callo para no empezar con los avisos kilométricos, y ¡a leer!**

* * *

**4 de noviembre**

Me tumbo, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Las estrellas ya están en todo lo alto. Y Regina entra por la puerta con su suave caminar de tacones.

Buenas noches, alcaldesa…

"Emma…" murmurlla, y la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre se queda grabado en mi memoria. "Parece que los Charming se han pasado por aquí" ¿Hojeando otra vez mis informes médicos, Regina? ¿Qué tal tengo el colesterol?

Escucho el crujir de la silla y su voz leyendo en voz alta: "Doctor Philip S. Blum, Houston"

¿Quién es ese tipejo?

"Un especialista en neurología, un reconocido profesional al que Whale, por culpa de la maldición cree haber conocido durante unas conferencias en Miami"

Tuviste en cuenta todos los detalles, ¿eh?

"Ahora, nuestro inepto doctor, que si tiene la carrera es solo gracias a mi magia y no a ese mini cerebro prodigioso, quiere pasar tu caso a sus manos"

Eso no suena bien…

"Y no, no se trata solo de una consulta. Quiere dejarte a su cargo, trasladarte a sus instalaciones y que él intente resolver tu caso. Y no, no hablaba del Houston de Pensilvania. No, se refiere al Houston de Texas, al Houston de Tenemos un problema"

Tiene que ser una broma… ese hombre tiene un problema serio. Pídele que me deje tranquila. ¿Es que no tiene más pacientes a los que andar mareando?

"Le he dicho que no es necesario, que no podrán hacer nada que no estemos intentando ya aquí, que la ciudad no puede permitirse ese gasto, que podemos colaborar enviándoles toda la información que pidan… Creo que le ha quedado claro".

Recuerdo tus formas. Le ha quedado claro. Seguro.

"Tiene un no tajante. Tú te quedas aquí. Despertarás y, hasta entonces, nadie te va a mover de Storybrooke".

Perfecto. Esa es mi chica.

_Continuará…_


	60. 5 de noviembre (Emma)

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste... el doctor Whale vuelve a la carga! Y además viene con malas noticias... me voy de finde y dudo que pueda actualizar ni sábado ni domingo... Vosotras escribid, comentar, que yo leeré siempre que pueda los reviews y, si la casa rural nos sorprende con wifi campestre, quien sabe, quizás haya capítulo! Quién sabe! :O**

* * *

**5 de noviembre**

Confiaba en que el doctor Whale hubiera dado carpetazo a su idea fantasiosa. Pero no. Supuse que una alcaldesa furiosa y contraria sería suficiente. Pero por lo visto, no…

"Voy a escribir un diario" ladra Regina "Y se llamará "Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas. ¿Cuánto de malo sería matar a tu doctor? Tu estado no va a mejorar ni empeorar por ello, yo creo que no perdemos nada por hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

He aprendido a apreciar ciertos aspectos encantadores de tu personalidad. Cuando te cabreas estás especialmente chisposa.

"A veces me pregunto si hablará contigo, si te comentará esos grandes planes que se le ocurren de repente. El último: Si la ciudad no puede financiar tu traslado, quizás pueda su ciudadano más acaudalado"

No es posible… ¿Gold?

"Exacto. Ese estúpido cabeza hueca sin raciocinio ha ido a hablar con el mismísimo Gold. Le ha pedido dinero y encima le ha informado de todo. A él." Habla de ese usurero con tanto asco que no necesita ni añadir insultos. Su inflexión lo dice todo por ella. "Si este maldito mundo no estuviera seco de magia, si no estuviera encerrada en esta apariencia mortal, mis manos ya estarían en llamas y el doctor hecho un montoncito de cenizas en su despacho. Puedes creerme"

Te creo… Y es la primera vez que me encantaría estar ante la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor. Pero no necesitas la magia para protegerme. Lo has hecho muy bien estos meses, ¿no lo ves? Y mientras tu estés aquí seguirá siendo así, lo sé.

"Lo poco que ese Don Nadie me ha dicho entre balbuceos es que Gold le ha recusado amablemente, arguyendo que se lo pensaría. Conociendo a Rumpel, evitará los líos" masculla y escucho el sonido de páginas al cerrar. Deja el informe en su sitio y regresa a mi lado. "Como esa serpiente de Gold meta su hocico en este hospital acabaré escribiendo ese diario, pero se titulara 'Ideas brillantes de un doctor gilipollas muerto'."

Sonrío automáticamente. ¿Ves? Cabreada y muy divertida. Estás encantadoramente enfurruñada.

_Continuará…_


	61. 7 de noviembre (Emma)

**¡Y LLEGAMOS A LOS MIL REVIEWS! (Quien dice llegar, dice superar con creces! ^^) Así que, como prometí en ese grupo de Facebook que me hace prometer una y mil cosas, hoy tendremos doble capítulo! :) (Así que no os olvidéis de leer doble y en orden!)  
Dicho esto... a sufrir muchachas! Pero creo que os gustara... :) Decidme qué pensáis, que esta historia no deja de crecer día a día gracias a vosotras! ^^**

* * *

**7 de noviembre**

"¡MIERDA!" El berrido de Regina reverbera por todo el cuarto.

Un ataque al corazón. ¡Casi sufro un ataque al corazón! ¡No son horas para ir por ahí gritando, Regina! Me agarro el pecho. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

"Tu madre…. Tu odiosa y jodida madre… Ha nacido para destrozarme la vida, ha nacido para complicármela y evitar que las cosas puedan marchar bien. Esa es su única función en este mundo, incluso aunque no lo sepa… ¡JODER!"

No suena bien, nada bien. Trata de calmarte o no podré enterarme de nada. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

"Acaba de comprometerse. Hace menos de 24 horas… y su enlace ya está destruyendo lo que trato de proteger. Si hubiera matado a Snow cuando debí hacerlo, Henry no estaría aquí, tú no estarías aquí… lo sé. ¡Pero la quiero muerta!"

Eso ya me va sonando más a ti. Pero pensé que ya habíamos superado la fase "odio a Snow y la quiero muerta", ¿qué ha podido hacer que sea tan horrible?

"Fue la boda. Fue ese endemoniado enlace que no ha de producirse… Gold vino expresamente al despacho a darme la noticia, a disfrutar y regocijarse con mi sufrimiento. Pero me dio igual. Y ni siquiera traté de ocultarlo"

Me muerdo el carillo por dentro, intuyendo por donde van los tiros. La historia coge un cariz que no me gusta. Respiro hondo. Allí donde interviene la retorcida mano de Gold nada puede salir bien. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

"Estaba a otras cosas… estaba a ti, a tratar de evitar que te llevaran, a buscar una solución. Y cuando no reaccioné a sus palabras como él esperaba saltó la liebre" Cierro los ojos, ahora viene el desastre… "Se lanzó sobre la mesa de mi despacho, cogió los papeles que no logré quitar de su alcance y encontró tu ficha médica, la orden denegando el traslado, todo…"

Trago hondo. Siempre he sabido reconocer el silencio que precede al mazazo. Y este silencio anuncia uno de los grandes.

"Emma… Gold ha convencido a Henry. Mi hijo quiere que te vayas."

Me falta el aire, la vista se nubla. Ese es el mazazo que temía. Y ha sido dolorosamente certero. Quiero… No, no quiero… necesito buenas noticias. Por favor.

"Esa serpiente… Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho, sólo que yo te quiero aquí y eso es motivo suficiente para hacer lo contrario. No sé si cree que van a poder curarte o si no, pero si sufro ya es suficiente para él"

Eso es lo que mueve a ese hijo de puta. La miseria humana de los demás…

"No tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado. Sí, puede que me haya asestado un golpe maestro, pero condenándose él mismo…"

Sigues sin darme buenas noticias, no creas que no me he dado cuenta…

"He vuelto a echarle. A patadas, como se merece. Pero por la noche Henry ha bajado a hablar conmigo, se ha sentado a mi lado, su rodilla junto a la mía, fingiendo su mejor cara de hijo devoto y tierno… y me ha suplicado que probáramos a llevarte a otro hospital. No ha escuchado la conversación con Rumpel, estoy casi segura… Pero ha jugado muy bien sus cartas. No importa que estuviera fingiendo que me soporta o que incluso me quiere. Tenías que haber visto sus ojos… le brillaban al hablar de ti."

Dime que has hablado con él, que le has contado todo y le has convencido. Henry lo entenderá…

"No he podido decirle que no, Emma, no he podido… Si sólo le hubieras visto… No sé qué hacer, no sé qué puedo hacer…"

¡Pero puedes hablar con él!

"Dios Emma…"

No, no sigas…

"Lo que intento decir es que el Doctor Whale ha empezado a preparar tu traslado. Van a sacarte de aquí. De Storybrooke"

Contengo las lágrimas. "¿Qué…?"

_Continuará…_


	62. 14 de noviembre (Emma)

**¡Y aquí el segundo capítulo! :) RECORDAD LEER PRIMERO EL ANTERIOR! Por lo demás, espero que este también os guste! No dejéis de comentar ninguno de los dos, anda! ;) Desde mi punto de vista, aquí empiezan los "lagrimones"... :P**

**Poco más que decir, excepto que gracias por estos reviews y por los nuevos de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás"! De verdad, no sé como agradecéroslo! :)**

* * *

**14 de noviembre**

Está peor. Todo está peor. Gold lo ha fastidiado… Las visitas de Regina se han reducido a su mínima esencia y no es más que una sombra fugaz de lo que era. Se acabaron las conversaciones largas y sin sentido, las noches debatiendo sobre la ciudad, nuestra familia o de esta maldita maldición que nos mantiene separadas.

Únicamente se deja caer por aquí unos minutos, lo justo para hacerme compañía, contarme los últimos detalles y volar de nuevo a su cripta.

Y ni siquiera Henry está mejor desde que se ordenó preparar mi traslado. Para alguien que cree en la magia con tanta fe, esta solución, tan práctica, tan racional, tan ordinaria no es una solución, es un error. Pero me antepone a su instinto. En el fondo es consciente de la estupidez que Whale va a cometer y, aun así, intenta convencerse de que es bueno, de que cuanto más lejos esté de la influencia de Regina más a salvo estaré. O que, incluso, podría curarme.

Pero no lo cree realmente. Lo advierto en su voz, en la falta de ilusión, en su forma matemática de repetirse constantemente que es una grandísima idea. No quiere tenerme tan lejos de él, no quiere que me vaya de Storybrooke y es, sin embargo, el principal motivo de que me marche.

Y yo… y yo estoy destrozada, atada a una decisión que yo no he podido tomar y consciente de que este es mi lugar y quieren moverme de él a la fuerza. No puedo imaginar un mundo sin Henry. Y, lo que es aún más desquiciante, resulta que tampoco puedo imaginarlo sin Regina.

¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Pues no lo sé. Aunque es ridículo que hayan tenido que pasar semanas para ser consciente de algo que no es nuevo. Pero es ahora, cuando mi tiempo con la alcaldesa es casi anecdótico, que algo ha empezado a faltarme. Que he empezado a echarla de menos. Y eso que aún no me he movido de aquí.

La falta de visitas trastoca día a día mi apretadísima agenda. Del tiempo que normalmente dedicaría a Regina ahora me sobran horas y mi mente ha decidido invertirlas en pensar, repensar, preocuparse, obsesionarse… Y mi cabeza amenaza con explotar llena de preguntas e hipótesis. ¿Qué va a ser de mí en Texas? ¿Qué será de ellos? Henry me dijo una vez que los habitantes de los cuentos no pueden dejar atrás el pueblo. No estamos hablando de una drástica reducción de las visitas… hablamos de una falta total de ellas. De no contar nunca más con ellos, de no volver a romper los registros de mis pulsaciones al tocar a Regina, de ser sólo una enferma de verdad. Sin salida, sin vida más allá de esta eternidad…

Justo cuando rozo el ataque de ansiedad, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre suavemente. Siempre tan oportuna. Y a pesar de todo sonrío, y por un momento guardo la esperanza de que esta sea una de esas visitas largas, una de esas noches que se convierten en madrugada. Una que recupere todas las horas que mi maldito traslado nos ha robado. Pero en cuanto escucho la voz apagada de Regina mis esperanzas comienzan a marcharse por el retrete.

"Duermo poco, lo reconozco" Su tono abre el cajón de las preocupaciones. Suena a una sombra de sí misma, a un cansancio que traspasa lo físico y toca lo anímico. Y sé que, si me concedieran un instante, solo unos segundos fuera de este maldito coma, los dedicaría a abrazarla, a intentar reconfortarla aunque cayera dormida casi al momento. "Duermo tan poco que si abrieras los ojos los volverías a cerrar asustada por las manchas grises que tengo por ojeras".

Hace tiempo que imaginar sabe a poco, que me encantaría realmente poder abrir los ojos y ver de mi propia mano esa cara tan familiar y ahora tan agotada. Y, seguramente, descubriría que hasta el color gris de las ojeras te queda bien.

"No te preocupes, no es por las pesadillas. Ya han desaparecido… Es sólo que estoy trabajando, mezclando, buscando magia como jamás he hecho… Pero este mundo está seco, muerto, sin rastro de poder… Pero tiene que haber, estoy segura… Algo, de alguna forma… La magia negra te ha hecho esto y si pudo afectarte en un mundo sin magia, podrá hacerlo otra vez, podrá deshacerse. Lo sé, podré, nadie sabe más que yo. Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste…"

Confío en ti, totalmente. Lo harás posible.

"Dios... ¿Sueno tan esquizofrénica como me parece a mí? No me lo tengas en cuenta, es el sueño el que habla"

¿Con lo que nos viene encima y te preocupas por no sonar muy mal? No, estate tranquila, no pareces esquizofrénica. Suenas más bien encantadoramente apresurada. Y echo de menos cuando teníamos menos prisa, más tiempo… Otra de esas cosas que Gold y Whale me han arrebatado.

"¿Quieres saber mi gran plan? Pues no tengo… por primera vez estoy sin ideas. Trato de reinventar algunas pociones remplazando los ingredientes de mi mundo por sustitutivos de este. Por si te interesa saberlo, definitivamente el perejil no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica"

Perejil, repito para mí y río. Una mezcla entre risa nerviosa y resignada, con un toque de verdadero humor. El número de risas y sonrisas se ha reducido drásticamente y no lo digo sólo por mí. Entiendo que estar perdidos, sin plan, no es el mejor contexto para sonreír. Pero añoro las risas traviesas de Henry y tus carcajadas, Regina. Las más suaves, las más bromistas e incluso esa medio malvada que utilizabas para hablar de las perrerías que le hacías al doctor Whale. ¿Dónde han quedado todas tus risas?

Aunque creo que podrías preguntar lo mismo de las mías. Quién sabe, quizás ya han empezado mi traslado y las tengo perdidas, esperándome en Houston.

Regina arrastra su silla, se apoya en mi colchón y me habla directamente al oído, con la barbilla sobre sus antebrazos. "Mi última gran baza es tratar de multiplicar el efecto de mi contacto. Si reaccionas ese poquito, quizás, potenciándolo de alguna forma, pueda llegar a despertarte… Como una gran descarga eléctrica vital"

Esa es buena, tiene sentido. Tu contacto es el momento en que más viva me siento, cuando más cerca estoy de volver a sentir. Cada descarga de tu tacto en mí es como una explosión que me lanza hasta rozar con los dedos eso que llamamos el mundo real. Quizás, forzando un poco más de intensidad logre agarrar ese instante de realidad hasta despertar.

"Pero no he encontrado la forma. Aún. Quizás. Puede que si todo el pueblo te tocara a la vez… Pero no, demasiado raro. Y muy difícil de proponer sin que me receten prozac y me encierren."

Un poco forzado… Además, ¿cómo sería? ¿Modo cadena humana hasta mi cama? O peor aún, ¿todos poniendo sus manos sobre mí? No tengo tanto cuerpo y con lo reacia que soy al contacto humano porque sí, es más probable que me mandara al otro barrio en lugar de despertarme…

"No pasa nada…" suspira. Y de fondo escucho uno de los sonidos que más detesto, el metal de la silla rozando el suelo. Se está poniendo de pie. ¡No, todavía no! ¿Qué has estado? ¿Diez minutos? "Se me escapa algo, lo sé, pero daré con ello. Y en cuanto lo haga tú volverás a despertar y yo podré dormir tranquila".

Me quejo, a gritos y pataleando, pero no sirve. Por supuesto. Porque no soy nada, no pinto nada, simplemente puedo dormir y escuchar, como una puñetera estatua. Impotente y rígida.

"Buenas noches, Emma. Descansa, se buena y aléjate de las llamas"

Buenas noches, gruño molesta. ¡Y que sepas que ya no hay fuego!

_Continuará…_


	63. 16 de noviembre (Emma)

**¡Hola chicuelas! :) Aquí venimos con un nuevo capítulo, nuestra Emma sufriendo más que nunca y el final muy muy cerquita... ¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! (Sí, se supone que es el sonido de la música de misterio...) Dicho esto, comentaré que he visto que en los reviews han preguntado que haré al alcanzar los 1.500 reviews... ¡MIL QUINIENTOS! O.o**

**Y la verdad es que... no lo sé... XD Jamás me hubiera imaginado llegando a semejante cifra! O.o Además, no puedo prometer otro capítulo doble porque es más que probable que, de alcanzar semejante número, sea en el último o penúltimo capítulo... Ahora bien, como hemos comentado en el grupo de facebook y como más de una vez habéis sugerido también a través de los reviews, creo que podríamos hablar de una continuación. Es decir, si alcanzamos los 1.500 reviews, prometo seguir la historia con algo más que un simple epílogo y no darle carpetazo tras el momento "Beso y Snow entra gritando como una loca". ¿Qué os parece? ¿Habemus tratus? :)**

**Por lo demás, me callo y ¡a leer a nuestras chicas!**

* * *

**16 de noviembre**

Para rematar esta semana de mierda, el buenas noches de Regina comienza con una frase que termina de matar mi escaso ánimo: "Ya hay fecha. Ya tengo límite. Quieren que "estés" para la boda y ya han hablado con Houston. Te irás el día seis de diciembre, por la tarde, después de la ceremonia"

No se anda con paños calientes. Si no fuera por su forma entrecortada de decirlo, esa forma cruel y sin tacto de anunciarlo se habría ganado todo mi odio. Pero creo que esa es la alcaldesa en toda su esencia, tan indefensa como yo, incapaz de gestionar la noticia, viendo ocurrir todo sin poder interponerse.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa por pasar por la vicaría?" espeta irritada. "Desde luego, tu madre no parece más gorda que la última vez que la vi…" Una forma muy delicada de decirme que no tendré un hermanito… "Es como si temiesen que algo pudiera estropearle los planes, que les reventara la unión si esperan demasiado. ¿Me temerán a mí quizás? Ridículo…"

¡Ja! Puede… la sombra de la Reina Malvada es alargada… incluso aunque no te recuerden.

"Es menos de un mes para recuperarte… Para evitar que te alejen de Storybroke. No lo permitiré. Encontraré una solución. Aunque tenga que dejar de dormir… ya lo haces tú por las dos."

Me gustaría darte la razón… Es cierto que vuelvo a dormir. Pero soy incapaz de dejarme llevar por sueños largos y reparadores. Tengo pesadillas en la que me despierto en Houston, en las que no recuerdo nada o incluso en las que todo desaparece y caigo realmente en coma al estar lejos de vosotros. Recuperar la facultad de dormir lleva consigo la de soñar… y mi subconsciente no está muy por la labor de proyectar imágenes idílicas. No cuando todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza al estar despierta son solo malas noticias…

"Sospecho que Gold me está preparando una moción de censura sorpresa… Siempre ha sabido oler de lejos las grandes oportunidades. Es consciente de que estoy fuera de mí… Y por supuesto, todo debe hacerlo a mis espaldas, a hurtadillas, como la serpiente que es. Está aprovechando que tengo la guardia baja, quiere tratar de dar un golpe de efecto".

Ese traicionero y estúpido acomplejado obsesionado con el poder. La ciudad ya es suya, ¿para qué ir a por la alcaldía? ¿Es que piensa dedicarse a la política? Dudo que acepten la candidatura para congresista de una serpiente con bastón que es incapaz de abandonar su ciudad natal... Aunque quizás me equivoque.

"Por mí puede pedir elecciones anticipadas mañana, si es que no lo está haciendo ya. Cuando tú despiertes todo eso dará igual. Y sé que lo harás. Yo ganaré y tú te quedarás. Sólo tengo que averiguar cómo hacerlo antes del seis de diciembre…"

No todo es malo… Al menos me libro de tener que pensar modelito para la condenada boda…

_Continuará…_


	64. 24 de noviembre (Emma)

**Quien no llore aquí, no tiene corazón... :P Más de una ya imaginará a qué momento nos acercamos, así que no digo nada más... :)**

**Por cierto, veo que habéis aceptado el trato! :P Pues nada, si llegamos a los 1.500, ¡Habemus continuación! ^^ Aunque habrá que meter un buen turbo :) A todo esto, sí, ya vi que somos el ff con más reviews de España! ¡Mil gracias a todos! **

**¡Ahora a leer y a disfrutar! :)**

* * *

**24 de noviembre**

Desde que llegué a este pueblo he llorado más que en los últimos diez años. Tampoco era difícil. Hablamos de una media de un llanto por cada seis años… Pero este maldito lugar, esta maldita gente, mi familia… todo ha destapado una parte de mí que estaba tranquila, anestesiada, una en la que los sentimientos se encontraban bajo llave.

Pero lo de hoy, lo de ahora mismo, rebasa todas mis barreras, rompe todo mi aguante y me destroza hasta llorar como una niña pequeña. De nada me sirve haber sospechado que Henry no confiaba en mi marcha a Houston. Oírle hablar con voz desgarrada y a lágrima viva, puede conmigo. Todo lo que reprimí, la frustración, el dolor, la angustia de estos últimos días sale en forma de llanto.

Me habla y advierto su mano apretando la mía, aunque la máquina no reaccione ni dispare las alarmas.

"Mamá… mamá, tienes que escucharme. Tienes que despertarte, eres la salvadora, te necesitamos… y yo tengo miedo. Estoy preocupado por Regina. Parece fuera de sí, está demasiado tranquila y cada día más rara, más misteriosa. Mamá, ¿y si todo esto es por la boda? ¿Y si está pensando maneras de atentar contra ellos? No puedo imaginar a la Reina Malvada permitiéndoles ser felices… Al menos tú estarás a salvo de ella, lejos de su alcance… Aunque también lejos de mí. ¿Cómo es esa maldición? Te imagino luchando día a día contra ella… ¿Es así? ¿Estás tratando de volver con nosotros?"

Lo he intentado todo, Henry, créeme. Me estrellé contra las llamas, exploré cada centímetro de este diminuto lugar y probé incluso a huir por una ventana que no da a ninguna parte. He luchado hasta que no he podido más y puedes estar seguro que no hay nada que desee más que volver con vosotros… Sorbo las lágrimas, procuro tranquilizarme, se supone que soy adulta…

"¿Puedes tan siquiera oírme? Mamá, necesito que luches, necesito saber que tú no me has abandonado también…"

Puedo oírte, Henry, siempre. Estoy aquí y jamás te abandonaré. Nadie lo ha hecho y mucho menos Regina. Ojalá pudieras ver a la mujer que veo yo, ojalá pudiera decirte que ella es nuestra única esperanza. Que se deja la vida tratando de reunirnos de nuevo.

¡Joder! Sacudo la pared y no consigo nada, sólo acabar con un brazo dolorido y medio atontado. Pero al menos me desahogo y desaparece una ínfima parte de esa frustración que no se borra a pesar de las lágrimas que vuelven a mí.

Mi cuerpo es víctima de una cálida sensación, me está abrazando, lo advierto. Escucho sus sollozos contra mi cuello, noto la sensación fría de sus lágrimas en mi hombro. Y me siento la peor de las madres por no poder abrazarle. Pero sé que no me lo reprocha. Cuando recoge su chaqueta y sale del cuarto, él parece un poco más tranquilo y yo aún no he dejado de llorar.

Trato de recuperarme, de encontrar la cordura sentada contra la pared, con la cabeza reclinada haca atrás, sorbiendo los mocos e intentando serenarme. Y cuando estoy a punto de conseguirlo, escucho los pasos sigilosos de Regina y su voz, aún más rota que la mía. Me vengo abajo a las dos palabras.

"Emma, por favor, demuéstrale que no le has abandonado, demuéstrale que ninguna de las dos lo hemos hecho y que no está sólo, por favor. Salvadora, tienes que despertar." Las últimas palabras le salen a trompicones, se atraganta con las lágrimas y lloro por ella, por mí, por Henry. Porque sé que esta noche, la visita no será más que un suspiro, porque Regina será incapaz de aguantar más, porque los tres estamos destrozados.

Mi conjetura se confirma cuando mi mano se estremece al notar la suya. Se está despidiendo. Es el tacto de siempre, esa calidez que sólo ella me transmite. Pero hay algo diferente, hoy sus manos tiemblan y yo tiemblo con ella: "Emma, se nos acaba el tiempo…"

Y cuando creo que ya no puedo llorar más, caer más bajo, hundirme más en la miseria, advierto algo contra el dorso de mi mano. Un beso, suave pero carnoso, tan dulce e irresistible como fugaz. Cierro los ojos, sobrepasada por esos labios. Un leve y delicioso toque que por un momento corta de raíz mi llanto, mi raciocinio, mi existencia.

Y cuando aterrizo, vuelvo a posar los pies en la tierra...

Ya sé lo que necesito, lo que necesitamos… Un beso.

Esa es la respuesta.

Tan obvia como inaudita.

Y arranco a llorar una vez más. No sé si es de sorpresa, de miedo o de alivio. No lo sé, ni me importa. Puedo salir de aquí, y Regina es mi respuesta, mi salida, mi todo. Intuyo que debería asustarme, pero este rayito de esperanza es superior a cualquier miedo y empiezo a sonreír sin dejar de llorar.

_Continuará…_


	65. 3 de diciembre (Emma)

**¡Le habéis metido el turbo! :) 1.166 reviews y subiendo! A este paso lo conseguimos en tiempo récord! :) A todo esto, lo de que soltarais la lagrimita en el capítulo anterior era medio en broma, eh? :P Que muchas os habéis preocupado y os lo habéis tomado en serio ;P**

**Dicho esto, pasemos a leer a nuestra traumada Salvadora, espero que os guste! :) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**3 de diciembre**

Regina está tan cerca de encontrar la solución como de besarme. Es decir, lejísimos. Y yo… yo he pasado por tantas fases que ya no sé ni donde me encuentro… La fase de negación, centrada en "No es posible, no puede ser, no… no lo entiendo, es imposible. Mary Margareth me va a matar. No, esto no es cierto". O la fase de ira, basada en golpear al aire, gritar frustrada y gastar fuerzas en proferir muchos insultos.

Pero creo que me he quedado estancada en la de aceptación y resignación. En un punto en el que me fascina más que me preocupa, lo pienso más que lo niego y acepto con más o menos entereza. Es mi salida, sí, pero implica tantas cosas, tal magnitud de realidad, que me siento pequeña y perdida al pensar en ello.

Bueno, no es tan raro, ¿verdad? Los besos de amor son la cura universal para las maldiciones cuentiles. La Bella y la Bestia, la Bella durmiente, Blancanieves… Y al fin y al cabo eso es lo que soy yo, un personaje de cuento, y estoy maldita, como ellas. Sólo que mi bestia, mi príncipe a caballo, mi héroe, es también mi verdugo, es además una mujer y encima la madre de Henry. Esto es darle una vuelta de 180º a los cuentos versión Disney hasta ponerlos bocabajo, desmontarlos y reinterpretarlos totalmente.

En ocasiones aún paso por la fase de "es una surrealista equivocación", en la que medito sobre todo, sobre si tiene algún sentido, sobre si no me estaré equivocando. Y por unos segundos pienso que no es verdad, que busco una esperanza que no existe. Que pensar que un beso de la alcaldesa me despertará es una teoría ridícula, culpa de la desesperación.

Pero no.

Sé que no.

Da miedo, pero no estoy equivocada.

Algo dentro de mí late y me lo grita. Quizás sea ese gusanillo que recorre mis tripas durante minutos cuando ella me toca la mano… O quizás el hecho de que, funcione o no, llevo días soñando con cómo besará. Y me muero por descubrirlo aunque no sirva. Sí, cualquiera de las dos razones es posible…

Lo que me faltaba, a la tristeza de Henry, la presencia casi desaparecida de Regina y mi inminente traslado, tengo que añadir una pequeña y diminuta preocupación más. La Reina Malvada es mi beso de amor verdadero. No puedo cargar con más preocupaciones, con más pesos imposibles de resolver.

Y, al mismo tiempo que mi nivel de angustia amenaza con explotar hasta convertirse en locura, me pregunto, ¿cómo puede ella no verlo? Se ha convertido en mi principal confidente, en la visita que más necesito junto a la de Henry y desde que se han reducido suplico por cada minuto que me dedica. Y ella… ella no está mucho mejor. Regina, ¿acaso no te ves? Vistes mi camisa, buscas mi olor en ella, no te saltas una sola noche, lloras junto a mi cama y cuidado con el que se atreva a alejarme de ti.

Que yo haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta es ridículo. Que tú no seas capaz de verlo todavía es de coña…

Dios, estoy enamorada. Y es de la Reina Malvada... De la alcaldesa… De Regina Mills.

Mary Margareth va a reírse tanto tanto…

_Continuará…_


	66. 5 de diciembre (Emma)

**Lo primero de todo... Este no es el último capítulo! XD No sé que os ha dado a muchos (muchos muchos) con que este era el último capítulo, ¡queda uno más! :P ¿No recordáis la historia? :P Así que aún nos queda un poco más de guerra para llegar al beso, y espero que os guste...**

**Por otro lado, habéis escrito más de 240 reviews en apenas dos días! :O Y yo pensando que era difícil que llegásemos a los 1.500... y ahora creo que lo conseguiremos pero ya! :) Sois increíbles, y me encanta esa auto bautizada operación de las "1.500 manzanas"! ^^ Y, por supuesto, aunque no paren de crecer y crecer, los estoy leyendo todos! :) Y voy a aprovechar para contestar a algunos!**

**Sé que lo proponéis en broma pero por si acaso lo aviso! :P Nooooo! Jamás nunca en la vida habrá una versión desde el punto de vista de Henry, madredelamorhermoso! :P Primero porque sería ya demasiado, segundo porque sería aburrido como una ostra y tercero porque Henry me cansa y más para escucharle diciendo "Odio a regi, Emma, odio a Regi, Emma, odio a Regi, etc."**

**Por otro lado, también en un review se proponía, que, si la quemadura se ve fuera, Emma podía haber aprovechado para cortarse y ponerse un mensajito en la piel... puag! Menos mal que no se le ocurrió... tiene que doler la vida! Lo único punzante ahí serían los trozos de cristal y además de lo asqueroso y doloroso que sería, lo podría ver cualquier enfermera además de Regi, no? Porque o se lo hace en la mano (lo cual vería todo el mundo y además sería muy escalofriante) o se lo hace en el cuerpo, pero no es como si precisamente Regi le estuviera levantando la camiseta todo el rato... O.o E, insisto, tiene que doler muuuucho escribirse en la piel un mensajito tan largo como un "Te escucho!"!**

**Dicho esto, insisto, leo todos los reviews y me encantan! Y ojalá tuviera espacio para ir contestando aquí a todos, a los cortitos, a los largos, a los divertidos, a los tiernos... Pero como no puede ser al menos os doy las gracias a todas! :)**

**Esta claro que, como es mi penúltimo capi y me encanta hablar, me he extendiiiido por todo lo que no voy a poder a partir de mañana! Pero ya me callo... a leer y espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**5 de diciembre**

Puede que me conviertas en un sapo o en un ratón, pero no vas a despertarme Regina, ¡no así! Ha probado hechizos, ungüentos, pócimas… la última sabía a mierda, coño.

Deja ya de usarme como conejillo de indias, ¡¿es que no te enteras?! Hala, ahí vamos otra vez. Me abre la boca y deja caer algún tipo de líquido asqueroso, aunque tiene cierto regusto a pescado. Me gustan más los ungüentos, gracias. Son igual de inútiles, pero al menos no tengo que comérmelos. Y el pincel con el que los echas me hace cosquillitas…

"¡Nada! ¡Nada, nada y nada! ¡JODER! ¿Al ser la suma y estúpida salvadora eres inmune a mi magia? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Joder, despierta!" Encima me grita ella a mí. Y para más inri, le pega una patada a la cama. Una que seguramente iba destinada a mí. Suerte que no puedas tocarme, so maniaca. "¡Joder, despierta, despierta, despierta!" me increpa y aumenta exponencialmente mi mal humor.

¡¿Crees que no me gustaría?! ¡Pero no pones de tu parte, condenada alcaldesa cegata!

"Te he puesto aceite de cinamomo en los parpados, he paseado aroma de ácido de sal de cabrera bajo tu nariz y te he untado el brazo con más de diez pociones diferentes"

Oh, genial, así que esas asquerosidades tienen nombre, que chachi. Espero que todas todas ellas se te hayan agotado ya, por favor.

"Esto debería despertar hasta a un muerto… ¡Pero nada funciona!"

Porque no estoy muerta, ¡tengo la maldición del sueño! Esa que es a prueba de todo menos de un beso…

"Es como si pintara sobre un maldito lienzo humano y encima ¿para qué?"

Eso ha tenido su gracia…

"Maldita Swan. Cabezota e inútil hasta el final, ¿verdad? No puedo más, ¡joder! Pon de tu parte, yo no puedo hacer más trucos de magia, han sido meses de trabajo, no sé qué otras pociones probar. He usado mi mejor repertorio y no he logrado nada. NADA. Excepto un pequeño sarpullido en el brazo por culpa de untarte tantos mejunjes"

Estoy entrando en una espiral de desesperación mezclada con ganas de matar. Tengo un doctorado en frustración debido a este coma que me deja impotente, pero los niveles de impotencia y cabreo que estoy alcanzando hoy superan los de cualquier día triste o difícil que haya sufrido antes. Y encima ahora tengo granos en el brazo, genial. Sencillamente genial.

"Reacciona, coño, ¡reacciona! Dime si voy por buen camino, hazme alguna maldita señal. No sé qué más hacer, qué más probar… ¡Emma, por dios, lo que sea!"

¿Crees que no lo intento? ¡Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer! ¿Acaso esperabas que no me moviera durante meses pudiendo hacerlo solo por reservarme para hoy y darte la sorpresita? No hay ninguna señal, nada que pueda hacer. ¿Y qué iba a hacer de todas formas? ¡Ponerte morritos a ver si pillas la indirecta, ¿o qué?!

"Es estúpido sentirse traicionada por alguien en coma. Pero es cierto, así me siento. ¿Estás intentando castigarme? ¿Está intentando castigarme el destino? Mierda, ya he aprendido la lección, ya he pagado suficiente, ¿no?!"

No hay castigo, no hay intención ninguna de hacerte sufrir. Al revés… quiero acabar con toda la pena, con tu sufrimiento… pero no depende de mí, y no sé cómo decírtelo para que me escuches. Esta es la primera vez que siento que realmente no hablamos, que estoy sola a este lado de la conversación. Esta es la lección, el auténtico pago que nos está cobrando el destino. Tenernos a sólo unos centímetros, a sólo un beso, y no llegar a conseguirlo… Igual que siempre estuvimos una frente a otra sin darnos cuenta de lo que teníamos enfrente.

"Exijo que te despiertes, ¡mierda! ¡Abre los ojos! Enfádate conmigo, hazme frente, salvadora. Para eso fuiste concebida… ¡Vamos!"

¡No puedo! Y con el grito se escapan dos lágrimas tránsfugas, nacidas de la rabia que reprimo. No puedo, no hay nada que desee más que hacerte frente, que tenerte delante de nuevo, que verte y darte un beso enfadado y desenfadado a la vez. Dios… tu boca, tu sonrisa, esa que lleva noches sin ver la luz. Regina, me muero por ti, duermo por ti y despierto por ti, si tú quieres. Pero está en tu mano. Siempre lo ha estado.

"No puedes acabar en Houston… nos quedan solo horas…"

Lo sé…, y sorbo por la nariz como un niño pequeño y asustado. Presiento algo sobre mi brazo, una sensación frisa, viscosa. No, por favor, Regina, más mejunjes no… Repite todo el proceso, todo. Rebaña cada maldito frasco y me embadurna los brazos, el tórax, el cuello y mi frente. Si al menos la extendieras con las manos…

Termina y todo se queda quieto, en silencio. Mi piel se encoge allí donde le tocan los ungüentos, pero a los dos segundos vuelve a la normalidad. Y ya está. Algo que no gusta a Regina.

"¿Te has rendido, Swan? No puedo luchar por las dos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué nos falta?" me suplica desesperada. Toma aire y me susurra su gran plan. "Me queda una mano que jugar. Sólo una. Y además será la última. Porque después, si no funciona, tendré que salir corriendo del cuarto".

¿Qué? Si tienes que salir corriendo eso sólo puede significar una cosa. ¿Vas a tocarme? No, no, no lo hagas. ¡Por favor, no! Regina, es la última noche, ¿no lo entiendes? No me toques, ni se te ocurra marcharte ya. ¡Para! Apenas te he visto, apenas he hablado contigo, no, esto no puede ser la despedida, esto no puede ser todo. Si estuviera en mi mano me tiraría de la cama y saldría corriendo, incluso haciendo la croqueta. Con tal de que no me tocaras...

Pero se repite la rutina de siempre. No puedo hacer nada. Nadie me escucha. Nadie me hace caso. No pinto una mierda en mi propio destino.

"¿Estás preparada? Porque creo que yo no…"

No, no lo estoy. ¡Para! ¡ESTATE QUIETA!

Tengo una única carta en la manga. Y la voy a jugar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si me tocas no reaccionaré. Haré todo lo posible por mantener la calma, reprimir el temblor. Nada de estremecimientos. Quizás así logre que no te vayas. Quizás así logre que pruebes con algo más allá que tocarme la mano…

Sí, lo haré.

Me siento, me concentro, cierro los ojos, lleno los pulmones. Estoy preparada. Lo voy a conseguir.

Estoy segurísima… hasta que sus manos se entrelazan con las mías y sus dedos me acarician. Me muerdo el labio, cierro los ojos con fuerza y dejo hasta que se escape un gemido, pero mantengo mi cuerpo a raya. No me muevo, no tiemblo. Pero Regina no me da tregua y me aprieta con fuerza, con un reclamo tan tierno y desesperado que me obliga a tragar saliva.

Es sólo un un breve instante de debilidad… Pero me vengo abajo. Mi cuerpo cede y un escalofrío me rompe entera, estremeciendo mi cuerpo y haciendo temblar hasta mi alma.

"Oh dios…" susurro apretando los ojos. Fuera, en la habitación, la máquina rompe a pitar. Con más fuerza y prisa que nunca. "¡MIERDA!"

Por un momento, las manos de Regina intensifican su agarre y fantaseo con que permanecerá a mi lado, sin importar quien pueda llegar. Es nuestra última noche. Se quedará. Pero es un espejismo. Alarga el momento un par de segundos antes de soltarme sin cuidado. Yo trato de retener sus manos pero es inútil y fuera se escuchan pasos apresurados. La puerta se cierra silenciosamente solo para abrirse dos segundos después.

Regina ya no está en mi cuarto y una enfermera desconocida me examina. Con un par de botones, la máquina vuelve a sonar a su ritmo y durante diez minutos ronda a mi lado, comprobando mis constantes y no sé qué cojones más, antes de darse por satisfecha y salir de mi habitación. Contengo la respiración. Estoy contando los segundos, los minutos, confiando en que Regina aparezca debajo de mi cama llena de pelusas o detrás de mi puerta, burlándose de la poca vista de la enfermera.

Pero no.

No reaparece. La puerta se cierra y esta vez no se vuelve a abrir. Estoy sola, entre estas cuatro paredes y también en la habitación del hospital.

Esta, entre potingues, gritos y nervios, ha sido nuestra última noche. Esto es todo.

Mañana me sacarán de aquí. Y si Regina viene a despedirse será en calidad de madre de Henry, como acompañante, fingiendo una indiferencia que yo sé que no siente. Pero sin más muestras de afecto, sin ni siquiera tocarme. Jamás, porque eso desataría las alarmas.

No solo me he quedado sin beso ni despertar. Me he quedado sin Regina, sin despedida, sin nada. Me falta la respiración, me sobra ropa y me tiemblan las manos. Escondo mi cabeza entre los brazos tratando de serenarme pero sólo consigo echarme a llorar. "¡JODER!"

_Continuará..._


	67. 6 de diciembre (Emma)

**¡Ahora sí que sí, llegó el final! :) Ya no habrá segundos puntos de vista ni más diálogos... y me da una pena terrible! :( Aunque nos queda la operación 1.500 manzanas, ¿habrá continuación? :) Dios, no he pensado ni en un nombre...**

**Dicho esto, mil gracias a todos! :) A los habituales, como mi Regina y Minikiwi por aguantarme, leerme, corregirme, guiarme, y un larguísimo etc. Y gracias a todas las que leéis, comentáis, recomendáis la historia, la seguis y dais a favorito, en definitiva, gracias a todas las que me animáis día a día sin descanso, sois increíbles y me ha encantado recorrer este camino con vosotras :) **

**Además hemos conseguido un autentico récord de reviews y ni puedo estar más feliz ni más orgullosa! ^^ Estamos entre los primeros FF de OUTA y el primero en español, ¡la leche! (Y desde aquí digo que, si algun guionista de OUTA lo lee, SOIS LIBRES DE COGER TODO LO QUE QUERÁIS PARA LA SERIE! :P)**

**Dicho esto, me callo, que como siempre hablo casi más yo de lo que dura el capitulo. Solo decir que espero de corazóoooooon que os encante tanto como a mi escribirlo y que nos vemos pronto, por las redes o por otro FF! :)**

**Ahora sí, me callo y ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**6 de diciembre**

No recuerdo haber cedido al sueño ni haber cerrado los ojos. Pero estoy tirada en el suelo, con la cara llena de legañas y la boca pastosa. Me cuesta volver a la consciencia y me muevo lentamente, agotada, medio dormida. Me pesa la cabeza pero miro instintivamente hacia la ventana. Ya no están las estrellas y ha vuelto la oscuridad más clara. Pero no sé hace cuánto, no puedo calcular qué hora debe ser ni cuánto he dormido.

Perfecto, pasaré mis últimos momentos aquí sin saber si me quedan minutos u horas por delante. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba para tener un día redondo. Intento ponerme en pie y desperezarme, me sacudo el poco sueño que aún me queda encima. Tengo que decidir cómo aprovechar mi último día en Storybrooke.

Algo me dice que no estoy invitada a la boda, de forma que, mi única opción, es morirme del asco esperando a que vengan a por mí. Fantástico, esto va mejorando por segundos. Quizás debería seguir durmiendo y despertarme ya en Houston…

Ruido de puerta. Alguien está entrando en mi dormitorio

¡No, no! Era broma, no quiero irme todavía, por favor. Me agarro al suelo, como si eso fuera a servir de algo. Tranquila Emma, la habitación cuadrada va contigo, no tienes que sostenerla. Fuera, alguien tiene algo que decirme:

"No lo he dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera he reconocido en silencio que tenía una última esperanza… pero es cierto, la tenía"

Abro los ojos, sonrío como una gilipollas. No eres consciente del alivio, la felicidad, la calma que me embarga ahora mismo. "Eres tú"

"Confiaba en que al entrar estuvieras despierta, que el efecto de la magia hubiera actuado a lo largo de la noche, lento pero sin descanso, y que te hubieras recuperado de entre los medio muertos" suspira Regina acercándose a mi cama.

"Ojalá…" murmuro y lo digo de corazón. Me imagino una realidad alternativa, idílica y más bonita, en la que te esperara fingiendo dormir, antes de abrir un ojo y susurrarte 'Sorpresa'. Una realidad en la que me darías un golpetazo contra el hombro, enfadada, antes de tirarte a abrazarme. Dios, podría quedarme a vivir en esa realidad…

"Pero no. Por supuesto que no" respira hondo, la escucho hasta tragar, antes de tomar asiento en su silla. "¿Cómo ibas a estar despierta? ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar que pudiera salirme bien una sola cosa? No, Regina, olvidas que ese tipo de desenlaces no son para ti. Son para los buenos…"

"¡No! Son para los que luchan por ellos hasta el final… ¿No has visto películas en tu vida? Tienes que pelear hasta el último suspiro. Solo cuando todo esté perdido podremos ganar… No lo digo yo, lo dice Hollywood, sino te obligan a contener el aliento, las películas no tienen emoción…"

"La boda ya ha debido de dar comienzo. A veces me pregunto tonterías, como si te gustarán las bodas, si te hubiera gustado ir"

"En realidad, no soy una gran admiradora de las bodas… De hecho, no he ido a ninguna en mi vida, es lo que ocurre cuando no tienes familiares ni echas raíces en ningún lugar concreto…"

"A tu hijo parece que sí, era una emoción con patas ayudando a Mary Margareth con cada preparativo. Incluso ha ido más allá de los simples arreglos florales y los adornos. Ha comprado unos 20 walkies talkies con su paga de un año"

Se me escapa una carcajada enorme, con algún perdigón incluido. "¡¿Veinte qué?!"

"Si te preguntas por qué, yo soy la razón. Ha convencido a algún enanito, a varios niños y a Archie, que le está siguiendo el juego, para organizar un despliegue de seguridad contra mí. Si alguien me ve aparecer, hacer algo sospechoso o hay señal de peligro, deben avisar a todos los demás. Sí, tu hijo ha salido un poco dramático…"

"Eso no lo ha sacado de mí…"

"Lo gracioso es que ni en sueños me acercaría. Este enlace me da simplemente igual, mi sitio hoy está aquí"

"Regina… no puedes escaparte de la boda, venir hasta aquí y decirme algo tan dulce… ¡para luego seguir siendo una maldita cegata de mierda que no se le ocurre darme un maldito beso! ¡¿Cómo puedes no verlo, por el amor de Dios?! Si pudiera, estaría echándome cacao ahora mismo, ¿no lo entiendes?"

"Recibí la invitación, ¿eh? Por supuesto que sí. Convocándonos cordialmente tanto a Henry como a mí. Fue una cuestión de educación, estoy segura, Snow debía estar acojonada por invitarme, pero es demasiado correcta para invitar a todo el pueblo, incluido mi propio hijo, y no a mí. La cara de alivio que puso cuando le comuniqué que no yo podía asistir pero Henry estaría encantado de ir le resultó imposible de enmascarar. Pero no la culpo, la sensación era mutua y, de alguna forma, ese fue mi regalo de boda para ellos…"

"Lástima que gastaras toda tu empatía con Mary Margareth y no te quedara ni una gota para usar con su hija, ¿eh?"

"No había ni una sola razón para asistir a un enlace que no quiero ver y donde ningún asistente quiere verme a mí. Como Storybrooke. Nadie me quiere tampoco aquí. Y lo único que me ata a esta estúpida ciudad es un hijo que me repudia y una comatosa que quieren apartar de mi lado…" Su respiración entrecortada es pista suficiente para saber que está conteniendo las lágrimas y desatando las mías. Mi boca sabe a sal cuando trago y procuro no llorar.

"Dios…. Me estás matando, ¿cómo puedes estar tan perdida?" Paseo los dedos por mi pelo, araño mi cuero cabelludo, intento tranquilizarme. "Esto es superior a mis fuerzas. Saber que podría estar ahí, consolándote, despierta, libre de la amenaza de Houston, con tan sólo un beso… Y en su lugar tengo que estar aquí, atada de pies y manos y condenada a que no me escuches berrear ni gritarte enfadada que me beses"

"No recordaba que el fracaso doliera tanto. Porque eso es lo que hecho, fracasar una vez más, contigo" Habla la versión más derrotista de Regina y crispa aún más mis nervios. No puedo más, simplemente me supera y dejo casi de escucharla. Su voz, como siempre, termina imponiéndose a todo, a cualquier cosa que intento para tranquilizarme, para no estallar. "No importa lo acostumbrada que esté. Duele igual que siempre, duele aún más. ¿De verdad voy a ser capaz de dejar que te vayas? Estoy agarrando mis manos entre sí, reprimiéndome para no tocarte, ¿cómo puedo siquiera entender que no te veré cada día? ¿Qué no me quedará ni siquiera esto, estos momentos, tú?"

"Cállate…" gimo caminando tres metros para un lado y tres para el otro "Ese es precisamente el maldito problema… reprimirte. Si eres incapaz de imaginarme lejos de ti, deja de controlarte, tócame, joder. Haz saltar las alarmas, haz que despierte…" mi súplica arrastra las primeras lágrimas. Caen cautelosas, desapareciendo y evaporándose a media mejilla, con el calor de mi cabreo. "Esto, este dolor, será una ínfima parte de lo que sufrirás si descubres que tú eras nuestra salida, que mi cura estuvo siempre, cada noche, junto a mí. ¿Sabes lo que sufrirás? ¿Sabes lo que estoy sufriendo yo?"

Antes de que vuelva a hablar, sorbe por la nariz y yo sueño con que me ha escuchado. Con que está afectada con mis palabras… Por soñar no me van a detener… "No es así como quiero pasar este tiempo" suspira Regina. "No es esto lo último que quiero que me quede de ti. Yo, llorando a moco tendido y agarrándome como una loca a tu cama" A pesar de lo deprimente que resulta todo, suelto una carcajada pequeña y resignada. "Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo queda de ceremonia, cuanto me queda aquí. Pero no quiero pensar. Solo quiero estar, aprovechar el tiempo, aunque tenga que hablarte de tonterías y nimiedades. Total, llevo contándote tonterías meses, seguro que no te importa que lo haga unas horas más".

"Me encantan tus tonterías… Me he vuelto adicta a ellas"

"Espero que mi voz sea más agradable que el sonido de los pasillos desolados y las máquinas de pitidos constantes..."

Cierro los ojos y sonrío. "Mucho más que agradable…"

"Nunca te he traído música, ¿te hubiera gustado? ¿Cambiar la triste banda sonora de este cuarto por algunas canciones? ¿Las habrías oído siquiera? Es un pensamiento estúpido, pero me hubiera gustado haberlo pensado antes… Yo…"

"¿Algo así como la banda sonora original de nuestros diálogos? Creo que habría estado bien. No lo había pensado hasta ahora… Pero creo que echo de menos la música. Incluso mi iPad… Aunque sigo prefiriendo escucharte a ti…" Me callo un segundo. "¿Has dejado de hablar?" Soy toda oídos, buscando cualquier rastro de Regina, hasta que la escucho mascullar, bastante más lejos que la última voz.

"No puede ser. Es el coche nupcial…"

Después de eso, ella se queda en silencio. Yo en shock. Su repentino cambio de tema suena a veredicto y condena. A _se nos ha acabado el tiempo y aquí acaba el cuento_. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Lo que daría por poder asomarme a mi ventana y ver algo más allá de esta estúpida y angustiosa oscuridad. Háblame, dime qué va a pasarnos.

"Es en punto... Ya es en punto y el tiempo se ha fugado a toda velocidad y sin consideración alguna" tartamudea y le cuesta encontrar las palabras "Bajan los recién casados, detrás Henry, Ruby y la Abuelita, y en el último de ellos Rumpel. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. No aún, no ya. Por favor, es demasiado pronto…"

"Deja de suplicar…" mascullo frotando el puente de mi nariz. El cabreo está tomando forma de migraña y mi cabeza amenaza con explotar. "¡Cállate y haz algo ya, o nos separarán!"

Pero Regina ya no habla, ya no me narra qué ocurre y lo único que escucho es un ruido de baldosas y metal. Está arrastrando algo, ¿la silla? Sea lo que sea, choca contra una madera, creo que la puerta, y da un par de golpes contra ella antes de quedarse todo en silencio. Empiezo a elucubrar. Quizás Regina ha reaccionado al fin y acaba de atrancar la puerta. ¿Es eso posible? Abro los ojos, emocionada, y concentrada sólo en escuchar. Necesito más pistas.

Trato de identificar más ruidos. Creo que está abriendo una cremallera, varios pequeños objetos caen contra el suelo, y ahora está hojeando una libreta o algún tipo de libro. El crujir de las hojas da la sensación de antiguo, de pergamino. ¿Qué estás tramando? Pocas veces ha estado tanto tiempo en silencio, sin dirigirme la palabra. La falta de costumbre y la inminente llegada de la marabunta que me va a sacar de aquí me está desquiciando.

"No, no te llevarán, Emma, no consentiré que me dejes sola aquí, nunca, te necesito, necesito que estés aquí."

Eso es lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que me ha dicho nunca. Y, por supuesto, sonrío y estoy cerca de aplaudir como una imbécil. Pero me muero por saber qué está haciendo, y sus palabras no es que me ayuden a resolver el misterio precisamente.

Regina se queda quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido y sé por qué. Los pasos de un grupo se acercan por el pasillo. No hay que ser un lumbreras para intuir que su destino es mi cuarto. ¿Pero cuánta gente viene? Antes de poder quejarme en condiciones, vuelve la voz de Regina, aunque como un tímido susurro. Y diciendo cosas que no entiendo. Ni una sola palabra. ¿Está hablando español? ¿Dictando algún tipo de receta?

Su voz sigue fluyendo y yo arrugo la nariz. No, eso no suena ni a español. Es rítmico, casi hechizante. ¿Estás usando más magia?

Una pequeña nube morada se forma en el centro de la habitación y contesta a mi pregunta. Toma forma y movimientos de serpiente y flota hacia mí.

"¿Qué cojones es eso?" Doy un par de pasos atrás y da la sensación de que, por un momento, la serpiente se detiene. Y yo me paro también, tratando de averiguar algo de ella. Pero un segundo después vuelve a moverse y lo hace mucho más rápido, persiguiéndome. Salgo corriendo por el cuarto huyendo sin control entre las cuatro paredes. Muy en el fondo de mi inconsciencia sé que Regina nunca me haría daño. Pero ante una serpiente mágica y oscura mi primer instinto es correr.

El problema es que en este lugar no hay muchos sitios donde esconderse y termino acorralada en una esquina, mirando directamente a la cara de la serpiente. Se mueve entorno a mí, tranquila, y fuera escucho a Regina canturreando una última estrofa antes de cerrar la boca. Al callarse , la serpiente se yergue y cae en picado sobre mí.

Y me hace cosquillas, muchas.

Me retuerzo con las carcajadas y la serpiente no cesa en su ataque a pesar de reírme. Me picotea el pecho, las costillas y hasta el cuello. Y cada vez que me toca, salto de la risa. Dudo que este sea exactamente el efecto que Regina esperaba conseguir. O quizás sí, y es para que pase mis últimos minutos feliz...

La serpiente cesa en su divertido ataque cuando Regina vuelve a recitar en latín. La sombra desaparece con un pequeño "¡plop!" y un hombre encapuchado toma forma frente a mí. Pero ya he aprendido la lección, Regina no quiere hacerme daño. Así que esta vez no salgo corriendo. Únicamente me deslizo con la espalda pegada en la pared moviéndome sin perder de vista la fantasmal aparición. Pero no es huir, sólo es poner una distancia de seguridad prudencial con una cosa de humo morado con forma de muerte encapuchada. ¿Esta mujer no puede conjurar mariposas y cachorritos?

Mi distancia prudencial no sirve de nada y termino frente a frente con esta fantasmal presencia. A la orden de las palabras de Regina, estira su mano hacia mí y distingo unos dedos huesudos, compuestos sólo de vapor y magia. Cierro un ojo y medio, no quiero mirar… Está a unos centímetros y veo de soslayo como me va a tocar… antes de que su mano se desintegre. Como si fuera agua y yo una hoguera. Lo intenta un par de veces más, como si tratara de tirar de mí. Pero no llega a entrar en contacto. Simplemente, se vuela.

Regina, sea lo que sea lo que estás intentando, ni lo pillo ni funciona…

Entre aparición y aparición escucho el pomo de mi puerta. Ya están aquí. Me siento como la niña de Poltergeist. Pero yo no estoy asustada, no. Estoy cabreada, triste, impotente… Hasta que la puerta no se abre. En lugar de escuchar el sonido de las bisagras vuelve a sonar el ruido del pomo. Hasta tres o cuatro veces. No pueden abrir… ¡No pueden abrir!

"Está atascada" Esa es una voz que no reconozco.

"¿Cómo?" Y ese es James, hablando también al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Están fuera! Y yo no puedo ser más feliz.

"Debe haberse estropeado el pomo y no funciona" insiste la voz desconocida y el pomo suena una vez más. "Llamaré a mantenimiento, en diez minutos estará resuelto. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, esperaremos" Esa es Snow, tan tranquila y conciliadora como siempre. Y ahora recién casada con su marido…

A mi lado, junto a mi oído, la suave voz de Regina canturrea la última estrofa "…Reditum quam ad rem" Al terminar permanece en silencio y juraría que noto sus ojos clavados sobre mí. Está esperando a que su hechizo funcione, está exigiéndome sin palabras que me ponga en pie. ¡Pero pruebas con la magia equivocada, maldita alcaldesa desorientada! Pero en lugar de razonar, no pierde la esperanza y lo intenta con otro nuevo. Qué paciencia… "Quisque noctis factum est heri…"

Es el turno de una marabunta de bichos. Según avanza el hechizo una alfombra vomitiva de insectos se mueve hacia mí. Arañas, cucarachas, incluso algún escorpión. ¡Dios, deja de leer! Me voy a la esquina contraria, pero el maldito enjambre me persigue. Hasta se suben por las paredes. ¡Qué asco, joder!

"Esperad. Me ha parecido oír algo" Eso no lo ha dicho Regina. Me quedo quieta y ella en silencio. Esa es la voz de Ruby. El repentino mutismo de Regina paraliza a los bichos y me permite escuchar los pasos del pasillo y cómo se detienen. Mierda. Y encima, la chivata de Ruby vuelve a abrir la boca. ¡Pero cállate! "Sí, algo raro… como si estuvieran cantando un rap en latín" ¿Cómo ha podido escuchar ella ese susurro? Se nos agota el tiempo, Regina, Ruby acaba de desatar la cuenta atrás. ¡Corre!

"¡¿Latín?!" vocea Gold fuera. Cierro los ojos, esto se ha acabado. Un frío inhumano me cala el cuerpo y sé que estoy entrando en un ataque de pánico. Respiro sin cuidado, atrofiando mis pulmones, ahogándome, sintiendo como se cierra mi tráquea. Pero Regina mantiene la calma y arranca a leer de nuevo, cada vez más bajito. El jaleo se multiplica detrás de mi puerta y el pasillo se llena de pasos. Los bichos rondan mis pies, empiezo a pisotearlos asqueada y el segundo bocazas del día, Gold, insiste. "¿Has dicho latín?"

Joder.

"Sí, eso creo… nunca he escuchado latín"

Joder, joder, joder…

"¡Es mi madre, Regina está dentro!"

¡JODER! El problema ya no es sólo mi asfixia. Tengo la boca seca y mi corazón palpita por todo el cuerpo. Me estoy mareando y dudo que, si entro en crisis y me desmayo, me vaya a sostener nadie.

Y fuera, hasta Mary Margareth interviene… "¿Por qué iba a estar ahí Regina?"

"Para hacerla daño, ¡tenemos que abrir esta puerta, ahora!" El grito de Henry viene acompañado de un par de golpetazos contra la madera. Cualquiera diría que quiere tirarla abajo. Antes de que pueda gritar y regañarle, como si acaso me oyera, mi cuerpo se tensa como una cuerda de guitarra. Las manos de Regina han agarrado mis hombros y advierto el tacto de sus dedos contra mi piel. Mi corazón se salta un latido pero no tengo tiempo de recuperarme. Sus labios se mueven contra mi oído y siento su boca susurrando y tocándome con cada sílaba. Cierro los ojos, muerdo mi labio, se eriza toda mi piel, creo que mi cuello incluso podría pinchar.

Se desata la locura. Y no me refiero únicamente a mis hormonas… La alarma de las máquinas salta, los golpes de Henry regresan y Regina recita los conjuros como si no hubiera un mañana. Y frente a mí veo aparecer, a velocidad relámpago, una serpiente sibilina y asquerosa que termina transformándose en un esqueleto encapuchado, antes de que se deshaga en el suelo convertido en un nido de bichos e insectos infestos. Corro de puntillas por la habitación hasta la ventana, dispuesta a saltar si se me sube algo. Pero los bichos también se esfuman y fuera, mi hijo, vuelve a tomar la palabra.

"Corre, ¡¿no escuchas la máquina?!"

"Cálmate, pequeño, no será nada. Llamaré a mantenimiento"

Regina resopla, sorbe por la nariz y repite el final del hechizo, por si acaso. Los bichos reaparecen dos segundos y vuelven a ser historia. No funciona. Por supuesto. ¡¿Esto es todo lo que se te ocurre, grandísima Reina Malvada?! Mi yo comatoso no responde, no doy señales de vida y creo que Regina se derrumba. La escucho gemir con voz húmeda:

"¡Joder!"

Ese gemido no ha sido un susurro, sino un grito. Un grito con todas las letras. Un sudor frío se desliza por mi espalda, esto no puede ser bueno.

"Os lo he dicho, está ahí. ¡Abrid!"

"¡Mierda, Regina!" grito enfadada. Quiero pensar que no estoy furiosa con ella, que es la situación, el vernos atrapadas, la inoportuna astucia de Henry. Pero no es cierto. Estoy cabreada con Regina por no comprender lo que realmente necesito para despertar. Por tenerme postrada en esta cama atacándome con ridículos hechizos de magia negra. Por tener que marcharme lejos de aquí, lejos de mi familia, lejos de ella por su maldita culpa. Incluso por haberme maldecido para luego estar meses tratando desesperadamente de despertarme. Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa. Que yo esté eternamente dormida, es culpa de su maldita locura, de su crueldad, de su estúpida inseguridad. Y que no logre abrir los ojos, lo es de su estúpida ceguera, irónicamente. Que me vayan a arrancar de Storybrooke a la fuerza es por tu incompetencia, por el odio que Gold te guarda y por la desconfianza de Henry. Y que tú vayas a ser una de las dos personas a las que más me mate dejar atrás, es por culpa de estos meses, de cada noche que has venido a verme y abrirte, a enamorarme sin enterarte de una sola mierda. No sé dónde había escondido todo este odio, esta furia, pero escapa de mí a borbotones.

Regina pierde el control, deja caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, siento sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa. Y estoy tan furiosa que sólo deseo destrozarla del mismo modo en que ella, consciente o no, me está destrozando a mí.

"Por favor, despierta, por favor… Daría lo que fuera, haría cualquier cosa, pero por favor, Emma. ¡Emma, despierta! ¡Joder, abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos!"

"¡¿Crees que no quiero?! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO INTENTO?!"

Mi cuerpo entero se sacude cuando, en mi cuarto, Regina tira de mi ropa, y me reclama a gritos. "¿Acaso no has leído el cuento? Eres la heroína, no puedes terminarlo así. ¿No sabes lo que es un final feliz? ¡Porque esto no lo es! En los cuentos, ganan los buenos…"

Suena tan triste, tan desesperada, que desearía conmoverme. Pero estoy fuera de mí y en su lugar su desesperación no hace más que enfurecerme. Quizás porque me recuerda a la mía, quizás porque todo me supera y ella tiene la culpa.

Henry no ha dicho su última palabra e interrumpe a su madre. "Corre, David, mi madre no dejará que esto quede así…"

Y es entonces cuando escucho a Regina llorar y gritarme: "Quiero un final feliz, ¡¿lo entiendes?!" Me sacude una segunda vez y me muevo como un pelele.

"¡No comeremos perdices si no me besas!" ladro mientras mi cuerpo se mueve como un trapo al aire.

Los gritos de Regina resuenan fuera. Ya no hay duda de su presencia y Mary Margareth se pone nerviosa. "David, esto no me gusta, tenemos que tirarla abajo…"

¡Joder! Van a entrar, tirarán la puerta abajo y te reducirán. Van a alejarte de mí y tú no quieres reaccionar. Buscas un final feliz, pero eres incapaz de entender que lo tienes entre tus manos. Has estado tanto tiempo nadando y viviendo en odio que no distingues el amor cuando te golpea en la cara. Y eso va a ser nuestra puñetera ruina.

"Sí, cariño…" murmura fuera David, dócil y servicial. Y la dulzura que reserva para su esposa es similar a la fuerza que descarga contra la puerta. En mi cabeza puedo imaginar las bisagras rechinando a un par de golpes de saltar.

Van a reventar la puerta.

Bésame, Regina, joder, ¡BÉSAME!

Pero no dice nada, no siento nada. ¡Háblame! ¡MUÉVETE, MIERDA! Tengo las manos cerradas en puños, las uñas clavándose en la palma hasta hacerme daño. Temo que se haya rendido, que…

Un momento. Siento una respiración contra mi boca, y no es la mía. Yo…

Yo dejo de pensar, de sufrir, de gritar… Los labios de Regina se entremezclan con los míos. Me besa (¡me está besando!) y cierro los ojos. Soy incapaz de hacer nada más. No está aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes, pero la siento. Advierto su mano sosteniendo mi barbilla y me la imagino, inclinada sobre mí, rozando mi boca con una dulzura sobrehumana, torciendo su rostro y mojando mi mejilla con algunas lágrimas rebeldes. Dios, y me siento tan bien…

Y mientras mi cuerpo se desvanece y pierdo el suelo a mis pies sólo puedo pensar. "Joder, ¡POR FIN!"

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Como si acabara de nacer. Y lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es a ella. Sus ojos marrones, mirándome expectantes, preocupados. Mucho más bonitos de lo que los recordaba. Y con razón…. ¡Como que me ha tenido encerrada meses!

Lanzo mi mano a su cuello y agarro su camisa. Le pego un tirón sin tacto alguno y quedamos cara a cara. Respiro fuerte, como un toro a punto de arrollar a su próxima víctima. ¡No me iré de Storybrooke! Pero aún estoy colérica.

"Tú…"

Está temblando, confusa, sobrepasada. Y boquea un par de veces. No puedo evitarlo, miro sus labios. Esos que hace dos segundos se entretenían con los míos. Y esa cicatriz que me pierde…

"Yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Emma, de verdad" Tartamudea con una vulnerabilidad que provoca ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla contra todo._ Y más que lo vas a sentir…_ Tiro de nuevo de su camisa, pero esta vez sin agresividad. Ese beso me ha sabido a poco. Y tampoco cuenta como beso si una de las dos partes está en coma… Así que me tomo la revancha y esta vez la voz cantante la llevo yo.

Este beso supera a cualquier otro. Borra a cualquier otro. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en ella, en su forma de besar, en sus manos acariciándome la cara y su boca gimiendo contra la mía. No importa que nuestra banda sonora sea esa maldita máquina de hospital… Estoy de vuelta, despierta y…

Alguien revienta mi puerta. Suena como una bomba y resuena contra el suelo. Nos apartamos de golpe, sobresaltadas.

Y mi madre entra al cuarto.

Vestida de novia.

Con cara de pocos amigos.

Y agarrando en alto una silla.

Abro los ojos. Parece surrealista. Pero pega un grito que demuestra lo real que es:

"¡APÁRTATE DE MI HIJA!"

_Fin._


	68. Capítulo Especial: 1500 Manzanas

**¡HOLA! Estoy de vuelta y nuestras chicas conmigo! ^^ No sabéis la ilusión que me hace publicar este nuevo capítulo por fin! :)**

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí viene la recompensa a los 1.500 reviews (y más)! Se trata de un nuevo fanfic, la continuación a los "Diálogos de la Manzana". El título es "El Silencio de las Manzanas" y ya podéis empezar a seguirlo (se subirá como una historia a parte), así que os espero a todas en la nueva historia! ^^**

**Por ahora, aquí va un adelanto, el primer capítulo del fanfic, y podéis dejar vuestros comentarios aquí, en la historia nueva o en las dos si sois así de geniales y maravillosas! :) (De hecho, si los dejáis aquí y superamos los 1590, superaremos a dos FF de OQ que están un poco por encima y que me dan muuuuuuuuucha grima! ¬¬)**

**Dicho esto, nos vemos en el nuevo fanfic y ojalá que tenga tanto éxito como su predecesor. Espero que os guste muy mucho, ya que, al fin y al cabo, es un premio por lo increíblemente muchísimo que me habéis arropado y apoyado con campañas como las 1.500 manzanas y la llama troll! :)**

**Dicho esto, me callo y ¡a leer! ^^ (Qué bien sienta volver a decirlo!)**

* * *

**20 de diciembre**

Snow remueve su té minuciosa. El azúcar se ha disuelto 35 vueltas atrás, pero no deja de mover la cucharilla. Es posible que ni siquiera se acuerde del té. Sólo tiene ojos y atención para una cosa: la cortinilla que da paso al dormitorio de Emma. De su hija. Porque resulta que, su compañera durante los últimos meses, esa sheriff que cayó en coma, es su hija y ella es Snow White.

Aguanta la respiración, la cortina se ha movido. Un poquito, ¿no? Está segura…

Pasan unos segundos y vuelve a respirar. No se ha movido, continúa quieta y sin abrirse. Aún no se acostumbra a verla cerrada. Durante los meses en que compartieron piso, Emma nunca cerró la cortina. Pero desde que regresó de la maldición apenas la deja abierta. Se encierra en su cuarto durante horas, prácticamente siempre que Henry no está en casa. O todo lo encerrada que puede estar una persona cuya puerta es una cortina de tela que no llega ni hasta el suelo.

Sea como sea, Snow no termina de acostumbrarse.

Desde que Emma despertó hasta que recibió el alta, había imaginado y planeado cómo sería tener a su hija y su nieto en casa. Y no se ha cumplido una sola de sus ideas. Entiende que Emma no se acostumbre de golpe a una situación tan surrealista. O que no sea lo mismo la necesidad de besos y abrazos que tiene ella misma hacia su bebe desaparecido que el que puede tener Emma hacia ella, que la ve como una coetánea con la vive.

Pero no se trata sólo de que a la sheriff le cueste verla como madre. Va más allá.

Desde que despertó está muy callada, más pensativa, más distante y mucho menos comunicativa. Es educada y se comporta de forma correcta, pero tiene una seriedad que no deja indiferente a nadie y la única forma de hablar con ella es en determinados momentos. Cuando sale de su cuarto, por ejemplo. O cuando su madre la espera en la cocina, lista para asaltarla, removiendo minuciosamente su té. Pero es un asalto cariñoso, disimulado, con buena intención.

Esta vez sí que se mueve la cortina. Sí, ¡definitivamente se está moviendo!

Snow se yergue con la postura más natural y casual de su repertorio. La cara dormida y a medio despejar de Emma la mira sorprendida.

"Hola cariño"

"Ey" pronuncia a medias con un bostezo. "¿Qué haces ya despierta?"

"Me gusta aprovechar la mañana" La respuesta queda tan natural como su casual postura.

"Eso está bien…" Tiene un par de mechones rebeldes escapándose de la coleta que trata de hacerse y vuelve a empezar. Dos veces. La goma del pelo se le resiste y el sopor no ayuda.

"¿Y tú?" Otra vez pura naturalidad convertida en pregunta. Tan natural que el radar de Emma salta con todas las alarmas. Su compañera de piso se trae algo entre manos.

"Lo de siempre, ya sabes…" Mary Margareth está tratando de hablar, de entablar una de sus largas conversaciones. Y Emma no está interesada. "De hecho, llego tarde"

"Oh, ya… ¿Vienes a comer…?" Habla atropellada, casi tan rápido como Emma camina hacia la puerta.

"Sí, sí, cuenta conmigo. Hasta ahora"

"Adiós…" murmura muy bajito. Pero no importa, porque ya sólo le escucha la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Deja el té en la pila, sin darle ni un sorbo, y vuelve a la cama de puntillas.

Su marido, medio despierto, abre un ojo para mirarla. "¿Me ha parecido oír la puerta?"

"Sí, Emma acaba de marcharse…" susurra desanimada.

La sonrisa cariñosa de James trata de animarla. "Anda, ven aquí" pide retirando las mantas e invitándola a meterse junto a él. Snow se acerca a regañadientes, pero cuando los brazos de su marido la abrazan y disfruta el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo se siente un poquito mejor. "¿Ha ido a…?"

"Sí, a donde siempre"

"Bueno… entiendo que estés triste, ¿pero podemos culparla?"

"Sí" responde tajante, cruzada de brazos. James la mira con cara divertida, contra la almohada, y Snow retira su gesto mohíno. "No… Pero me duele. ¿He fallado como madre?"

"No, claro que no. Pero es lo que necesita" salta comprensivo, tratando de confortarla. "¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?" Su mujer agacha la cabeza y remolonea. "Te entiendo completamente cariño, no te gusta y es normal… Pero dale tiempo"

"Está bien…"

La abraza meciéndola suavemente. "Duerme un poco más, aún es pronto…"

"Sí, sí…" Los ojos pesan y pestañea dos veces antes de caer dormida.

_Continuará…_

_Para saber como continúa... Nos vemos en El Silencio de las Manzanas :)_


End file.
